


For whom the heart beats!

by Helter_Skelter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, CEO Byun Baekhyun, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exes, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty, Mpreg, Past Lovers, Post Mpreg, Prince Park Chanyeol, Sort of arranged marriage??? Well maybe!, mentions of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 51,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helter_Skelter/pseuds/Helter_Skelter
Summary: A greatly cherished love, vanished which left a beautiful love story incomplete. A heart that once was filled with unending love, turned sour and left its trail of sorrow and pain on the Prince and his beloved. But, a gem so precious, eventually called them home.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 32
Kudos: 158
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt no: Self Prompt!  
> Pairing: Chanbaek  
> Pregnancy: Post pregnancy.  
> Carrier: Baekhyun  
> Babies: 1  
> Prompt: A greatly cherished love, vanished which left a beautiful love story incomplete. A heart that once was filled with unending love, turned sour and left it's trail of sorrow and pain on the Prince and his beloved. But, a gem so precious, eventually called them home. 
> 
> Well, it's a story of two lovers that cross paths once again because of their fates. One absolutely delighted while the other begrudgingly tries to plod his way through. But with time a truth unfolds and feelings that were once doused, rekindle again. They learn to love again. They learn to care not only for each other but this time, for the self too!
> 
> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm so excited to share with you all my first fic ever and that too for a fest. I remember when I first started writing this fic, I was so confused. I didn't even know which platform should I write on, what tense should I use or what title should I bestow it. But then everything fell into place and I came up with this child of mine. I would like to extend my heartiest thankyous to few people. 
> 
> First of all I would like to thank the mods for organizing this beautiful fest, providing me an opportunity to write. You people have been really helpful and without your constant help and guidance this fic would never have been what it is, this day. It's been a wonderful journey with all you lovely people! 
> 
> Secondly, I should thank my beta reader for the fic, which, in this case, is me. Since nobody else has proofread it for me, You have been warned! Hehe.I apologize for the mistakes that I overlooked unknowingly.
> 
> And finally it takes me to you, my lovely readers. I'm really thankful to anybody who came here to give it a read. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> This fic is written with love and for love. I'm really looking forward for you all to read it.
> 
> Have fun reading it, loves!

_"Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope"  
~Maya Angelou _

____

____

Oftentimes we wonder, what we want to do in life and once we make that decision we start devising a plan for it and try hard to accomplish that objective. But no matter how much we plan our life out, no matter how hard we try to assemble the scattered pieces of the puzzle called life, some things are bound to happen. We, mere humans, have a little control over most of what transpires in life. 

____

____

_Like Love._

____

We certainly don't have control over who we hold dear in our heart. 

____

Because Love is not restrained. You cannot just countermand it. This ever pulsating thing, called heart, makes you feel it's very essence. It gives you strength and courage to move on, even with thousands of nails being hurled at your back. For Love acknowledges no barriers. Don't they say, It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope.

____

Often, the joys of love are ephemeral. Often, the stories are transient. And often, there's a fall out. But does that make it invalid? Does that make it any less beatific?

____


	2. Chapter 2

_"Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They are in each other all along." ~Rumi_

  
  


Artia, a small Country with valuable resources. The Nation is situated in a faraway island, isolated from the hustle and bustle of the developed World. The exotic land is known for its palm-lined, white-sand beaches, mangroves and tropical rainforests. The Country is just perfect. Park Mingyu, it's powerful and adept King, brought the Nation to its present worth after a long war of Independence that left the capital and most part of the Country in ashes. Everybody thought that the future of such a beautiful and breathtaking Nation is in shambles and it is impossible for the Country to return to prosperity. But king Mingyu in his fifty years of reign with his hard work, wicked diplomatic alliances and great leadership skills proved everybody wrong. Artia is now a powerful and peace loving Country with a courteous and brave King. He is well loved and greatly respected by its people. Not just the King but also the two Jewels of Artia, the Park brothers as well.

Park brothers- Park Chanwook and Park Chanyeol were polar opposites to each other. The older Park had always been pretty acquiescent and kind enough. The path had already been laid down for him by his parents, which he had no problem to follow. Park Chanwook was the Nation's beloved Crown Prince, deeply cherished and celebrated. And still is, even after he's gone, to never come back. 

However, Park Chanyeol, the youngest Park is more of an unruly child but never rude or impolite. He is the apple of his father's eyes. One step against his wishes and he will look so much like a kicked puppy that you would have no choice but to give in to his demands. Any demand he makes is always heeded to. 

A simple life away from the Palace is what he wanted. Chanyeol never had any interest in matters regarding the Palace. He never had a thing for the Crown and it's glory. He wanted to lead a simple life and he got it as well when, His Majesty, the King, accepted his decision to study at a University in London. He asked the King to not appoint to him the bodyguards so as not to attract unwanted attention. Anything that could give away the fact that he is a Royal was a big NO. 

But it just went downhill one day and everything changed for the Prince, leaving it's assessment, better or worse, unevaluated, as of now.

~  
  
A big, spacious room ornamented with hues of gold and silver adorned with intricate yet splendid embellishments, a sight to behold. There, sat, a would be Crown Prince, at a King-sized bed, looking out to the gardens from his Chambers. This is the only thing that provides him comfort which was snatched away ruthlessly from him. It's the only thing that can help curb his anxiety. 

He dreams of a certain man every night without a fail. The face that he has been seeing in his dreams is of his lover. The only man he ever loved and will love. He dreams of his accusing eyes and his beautiful face laced with a sad smile, wordlessly conveying something that he doesn't want to decode. Something that he knows and despises himself for it. He dreams of him every night, for the past five years. Yet the dream never once falters to haunt him.

But today the dream that has been haunting him, seizing him with significant terror and repeating itself every day without a mistake, is replaced by another one, the lover is replaced by someone, he is well acquainted with. Today he dreams of his brother.

His older brother, a man deeply cherished by everyone. A man surrounded by a regal aura, with a heart of gold. Park Chanwook was not only a brother to our protagonist but was the Country's Crown Prince. He was gone to a place really far to never come back again, taking with him his happiness, aloofness and all sort of positive feelings that the youngest Prince possessed. Left behind, just a grief-stricken man with a handful of memories. Memories that were too painful to reminisce. He left his younger brother and his crestfallen parents, the rulers of the Country in utmost despair that they do not know what will become of them. Left the Kingdom grieving and mourning at the great loss. 

It's been a month since his brother died but this vivid dream of his brother's absence never fails to haunt him. He tried his level best to make up with the the fact that his brother is gone, that he has to be strong for his family. But at the wee hours of the day he can't help but to think of him.

He heaved a deep sigh and left the comforts of his bed to walk out to the gardens. 

As the Prince started walking towards the Palace garden, the favourite place of his brother in the whole Palace, he can really well feel the chilly gusts of wind that make him rub his palms up and down his biceps and forearms. Upon descending into the garden further, he saw a silhouette of somebody sitting at one of the benches surrounding the beautiful red roses. Chanyeol has an inkling about who it might be and upon walking further his guesses were confirmed. It was the Queen who was sitting there, basking in the warmth that only the cold garden could provide. She at that point was not the Queen of the Nation but a mother who was missing her first born. She was here to feel the presence of her deceased son.

Not to startle her, Chanyeol made his presence known by pleasantly calling his mother, "Mother! It's a little chilly outside. I fear, Her Highness might catch a cold."

Smiling with all her might she turned to her youngest yet her eyes gave away what she was feeling. "Chanyeollie! Oh I couldn't sleep, so thought, might as well pay a visit to the garden!" she waved at her son so he could come near her and Chanyeol very well understanding the action walked closer and sat beside her holding her arms in his much larger ones. 

"Why are you up Chanyeol? Tomorrow is an important day for you. Our kingdom will witness your accession to the throne. You must sleep early my child, for the rituals may take up the whole day!"

Chanyeol smiled and nodded. But before he could say anything to his mother about how she should also be sleeping the Queen continued "Tomorrow you will be enthroned and the moment it happens there will no longer remain a man but a future King. People will judge every move of yours. Your life from tomorrow onwards will be devoted to this Nation and the well-being of its people.The interest of the Nation will be paramount for you."

Hearing this, Chanyeol could not help but feel pressured and clouds of uncertainty started pervading his mind. If he can do it, if he is as potent as his brother was, most importantly whether he is the right choice. But a voice in his mind bitterly reminded him _'you Chanyeol, are the only choice.'_

Sensing her son's discomfort and sudden somber mood the Queen inched her palm closer to the Prince and rested it on his cheek. With an assuring smile she just said, "You are very capable my child." And this was the only thing he needed to hear. With a relaxing smile directed to his mother he just nodded.

  
  
  
Indeed, the day was full of rituals and formal greetings. The responsibilities and the regal pretense were weighing down on to the newly Crowned Prince and now he found no difficulty in comprehending the words of his etiquette teacher who always stressed upon how the Crown Prince should always be immaculate at appearance, poised in being and artful of actions. For now he was able to understood the perseverance and sheer diligence this title would demand from him.

But still he was not free because it was a custom of the Royal family to have a gathering whenever a new royal has to be crowned , it would be followed up by a night ball to celebrate the enthroning. Every Elder in connection with the royal family was to be invited to gain their blessings for the smooth rule. 

So here was Chanyeol, with a straight face, a slight curve of lips and an accurate posture, talking and laughing with everyone his father introduces him to. The night ascends just like that with some more compliments, laughters, chatters and of course fine wine. But Chanyeol was not at peace. It felt wrong in so many ways. He felt like he was taking what was supposed to be Chanwook's. 

Finally being excused from the never ending series of greetings and congratulations, the Crown Prince thought of one place that will probably provide him with some solace and stepped towards his brother's beloved rose garden, which his late brother personally tended to. He wanted to feel his brother's presence today after being provided or more like being imposed with, what was actually supposed to be his and the thought alone made Chanyeol, ill at ease. 

  
  
  
His demeanor always guarded, his steps always rooted and his walk always calculated was today plagued by anxiety and desolation. The Crown Prince was surrounded by an aura of isolation and complete devastation. Chanyeol missed his older brother today the most out of all the days. He misses his laughs and he misses his voice but what Chanyeol misses the most is his brother's presence in his life. 

Today was supposed to be the happiest moment of his life because Crown Prince Chanwook was to be enthroned as the King if not for that dreadful accident that happened almost a month ago claiming his brother's life. The loss was huge because not only Chanyeol lost his dear brother, also the Nation lost its beloved first Prince.

But reaching his destination, he realized it was raining and the garden was full of stagnant water. The sky was grey hued and he could hear the gentle falling of the rain. It was as if the sky was silently weeping with him, mourning his loss with him. As if the heaven was surging for forgiveness.

Not wanting to be away from the place the Prince walked towards the nearest and the only gazebo so that at least he is as close as he can be to the warmth of his brother's only sign of existence. 

Sitting there, looking at the falling water droplets, Chanyeol once again started reminiscing about his brother. 

He started thinking how easy it was for him when his brother was still there, shielding him from all the troubles of life. How complete opposite he was to his brother. Carefree, spoiled, inexpressibly dotted upon and uncaged.

Chanyeol was lost in his train of thoughts and he was drowning himself deeper into the painful yet vivid evocation of that cursed day that bitterness was consuming him whole and was slowly growing ten folds. However, before he could completely surrender himself to his grief he felt a presence near him He turned around and saw his father there. 

"I think you should let Chanwook finally rest now. You, drowning yourself in so much pain would not let him be at ease. He loved you dearly and seeing you like this would bring so much pain to him. He is now at a better place, don't you think?" 

Chanyeol just meekly nodded. He didn't want to say anything. 

"Don't burden your brother in his afterlife too. He has done enough for you, for us, for this Nation. Let him rest in peace now. Won't you?"

The King knew Chanyeol won't give him any answer. He patted his shoulder once and turned to leave and before leaving said , "Be a brother he can be proud of".

The last words his father said, had a telling effect on him. He realized that it's finally the time to let bygones be bygones and it would be better to turn to a new leaf. It's high time to get a hold of himself and be a better version of himself. It's really the time to make his brother proud and let him live his afterlife in peace.

•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•

It's been months since Chanyeol was crowned. Once he was a carefree and spoiled boy but now he is a conscientious man, he takes his duties very seriously. Every task he takes up, he does it with much zeal. The King is and has ever been really impressed by his diligence. The Prince proved his worth even more when the southern most part of the Country was affected by heavy floods due to a Cyclone that badly hit the area. Many lives were in peril. He took the charge, sent several teams of disaster management forces and evacuated thousands of people to a safe place. And after the storm passed he helped in the redevelopment of the area and provided compensation to those who were greatly affected. 

People were really moved by his actions and several claimed that the Country's future was in safe hands for he is the chip off the old block. Meticulous and caring just like the King. 

And it didn't end there, he is always there for the ones that need his help. Not only he helped his own Countrymen but also helped their poor neighboring Nations. For the past few days, he was in one of their neighboring Countries, working with the Nation's King, in devising a layout for the construction of advanced class universities, better equipped hospitals and old age homes. 

He just reached the Palace at midnight and he also had a long list of events lined up in the morning, though meeting toddlers at a school topped the list. Which means, this poorly worked Prince would get no reprieve and he would finally be able to retire to bed, after completing his Princely duties the whole day. 

Just the thought in itself made him feel more exhausted and he wanted nothing more, than to sleep and lock himself for maybe a week, in his cozy Chambers of this magnificent and beautiful Palace. Much appreciated calmness and tranquility always surrounds the Palace making it warm, cozy and peaceful. Oh just Heaven! 

  
  
However, as it looked, today the Palace is in frenzy. The sound and relaxing sleep our Prince would usually have is today getting disturbed by the incessant knocking on his door. 

One thing that the Prince absolutely despises is the disturbance offered to his dear slumber. 

Chanyeol groaned, bringing a pillow close to his ears in order to block such an irksome clamour. But still it was futile for the noise only got louder. He was completely irritated and absolutely annoyed with the nonstop banging, followed by the continuous call for his name.

_'My prince'_

Knock knock 

_"Your Highness"_

Knock knock knock 

_"Please wake up my Prince. It's urgent Sire."_

  
  


Chanyeol thought if he just pretends that he doesn't hear these annoying noises may be he could go to dreamland again and help regain his body a much needed rest. And it seems to be working, since it's all quiet now as if it was just his subconscious mind afflicted with the heavy sleep making him hear such a buzz. 

Just when he thought he had conquered it all, everything went down the drain. Because now he could make out the noise that has replaced the previous one and was inked with authority.

  


"Crown Prince Chanyeol! It's me Jongin, your ever obedient and loyal adviser, Sir!" followed by a gentle knock he added, "His Majesty demands your presence in the Court room, now, my Prince. You should not upset his Majesty today, he is already fuming."

And that did it. Because as much as he loves his slumber he doesn't want to be reprimanded by His Royal Majesty, The King, who happens to be his very own father, the first thing in the morning. Chanyeol sighed, 'Well, Goodbye dear sleep'.

With a very prominent and a deliberate scowl Chanyeol left the comforts of his soft, warm and cozy mattress and stood up to soothe his obviously terrified and stressed best friend come royal adviser.

"What is it Jongin? Why are you quacking like a mad duckling first thing in the morning?"

On seeing the Prince finally awake and gracing him with his divine presence, the royal advisor felt at ease. Relief washes over his worry marred features, which didn't go unnoticed by the Prince. He bowed deeply to the Prince and said, "His Royal Majesty is really upset and he wants you in the Court room right now. So I want you to freshen up and pay him a visit in less than-" checking his watch the adviser once again panicked because the King gave him just five minutes, three of which were wasted in waking up this ever Sleeping Beauty. His Grace will definitely behead him today. "-two minutes. Now off you go, come-on"

The Prince after deeming himself presentable enough appeared in the courtroom. What he saw in front of him was a very displeased King and his ever so elegant Mother, the Queen with an unreadable expression. _What could have happened that has left the always so calmed and composed King to be this stressful._ An impending war? Nah! Their Country was peace loving and a powerful one at that. Some border disputes? But they have amicable relations with their neighbors. May be some conspiracy to throw the King off the throne? But with due respect, his father is as cunning as a fox, such a petty issue doesn't posses the power to control his Grace's mood.

 _Then what it can be??_

  
  
  


Before he could contemplate further, his father's deep voice reached his ears but what he heard was something that he didn't think he would, like ever.

"You didn't bother to enlighten us about having a child, Crown Prince Chanyeol"

 _Child? My Child?_

  


With a really confused expression as if the King has finally gone senile after ruling the Country for so long, he asked him, "I do???? "

"Well, this is something for you to apprise us, your parents, of." The King said, dismissively. He then continued, "But apparently you yourself are unaware about the existence of said child but again this is not something one can easily let slip. Is it?

Chanyeol was at a loss of words. He doesn't know what is going on and why is he being interrogated about some child. Sensing that the Prince will not be able to respond to him the King shifted his gaze and turned to Jongin 

"Very well. Very well. Jongin, Why don't you just show him the child, may be then our Prince can discern who we are referring to??"

With calculated steps Jongin reached the stupefied Prince, he handed him his phone to have a look at a picture of the Crown Prince crouched down to his knees, one hand resting on the shoulder of a girl while the other was caressing her chubby cheek smiling gently to a beautiful four year old child. 

Oh! the Prince remembers her now. He met the girl yesterday and he has to admit he has never once in his life met such a good looking child. This girl was all sun and shine. Very jaunty and sweet and well behaved she was. He remembered how enamoured he was with this chubby butterfly of a girl..

•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•

After being crowned as the Prince, Chanyeol is worked to his limits. Nobody knew anything about the second Prince since he was always abroad, first attending College and then working on some projects anonymously. Helping out people who were in need, running several NGOs for the welfare of women and children, trying to curb the evils of the society with much fervor and to the best of his abilities. Prince Chanwook was the social one always in talks and prayers of the people but with him gone it is his duty to introduce himself to the Nation. 

In order to achieve that, his adviser Jongin suggested that he must, as much as he can, associate himself with volunteering, paying visits to near by provinces, interact with people of the capital, do as much charity but not behind the curtains anymore. But despite him doing all of these things with as much enthusiasm as he can muster up because you can't suddenly become a social butterfly when all your life you were doing things inconspicuously, Jongin felt there is still something missing. Upon cudgeling his brain, Jongin finally understood what it was. 

Prince Chanyeol has always been pretty reserved in nature. He doesn't have a naturally smiling face as well. He is benevolent and humble, gentle spoken too. But the knowledge of these qualities of the Prince is limited to his closest friends and family only. To the outsiders, he is an ice cold Prince. 

Jongin thought the time to shatter that image has come and he arranged for the Prince to visit a nearby School. This little interaction of him with cute little toddlers would definitely give some slack to his ever icy image. 

  
  


So, on the morning of a nice and warm day, after arriving at the Palace at midnight, here he was without proper sleep but still looking as dashing as always, among these little terrors of children, squealing and clapping, jumping and running all around the school playground. But the school garden was out of bounds for everyone not because it was dangerous or anything but because it was full of small puddles.

It's not even been an hour since he arrived and yet he is already exhausted because come-on you can't stand little children's energy. Chanyeol remembered he prepared some refreshments and sweets for these little sunshines and asked his guards to bring them. He was busy giving the last packet to a toddler when he heard a chuckle from somewhere in the garden.

Upon raking his eyes along the extent and spread of the garden, he found a little girl, so cheerful and happy. A small, a really hesitant smile bloomed up on his lips as he watched the girl jumping into the small puddles left by the rain. She was bouncing and dancing, flailing around the constricted space, clapping her little pudgy hands. Her eyes were shining bright, a clear manifestation of her joy. 

But suddenly he saw her falling to the ground and without him knowing, he was already taking haste steps in order to get to the child so as to comfort her. An unknown warmth, a feeling inexplicable was surging in his heart, slowly spreading in his whole being and he doesn't know why it hurt him to see her lying face down on the ground with maybe a scratched knee and little bruises here and there. 

But before he could fully reach her, before he could comfort her and bring her to his chest, he again heard that beautiful chuckle that this little angel, this delicate little butterfly was really trying to stifle and was greatly failing. Chanyeol was so sure that the girl would definitely cry but she didn't, instead she was giggling. He bent down to his knees to be at an eye level with this jaunty baby and asked,

"Hey little Princess! May I know if you are hurt anywhere?" 

The little one on realizing that she was no longer alone soon turned towards the source of the voice, inspecting it's owner for a few second and deeply bowed to him and replied, 

"No big Prince! Hana is fine.".

  


She looked at Chanyeol with such an innocence that he felt something blossoming in his heart, close to affection. The child was ethereal, almost bewitching and looking at her eyes Chanyeol felt as if he was looking into his own eyes.

"Are you sure little one?" The girl nodded her head vigorously yet he was not satisfied but before he could voice out his thoughts the girl extended her hands towards him and asked in a very small voice, "Where are my sweets?"

Realizing that it was the last packet he gave to the other child he panicked and looked behind him to his guards who were watching them at a safe distance but not so far to not hear what was going on. One of them nodded at him and went to look for some sweets and candies from nearby shops. 

"Oh I didn't see you were here, so I forgot to count you in. But I will give you one soon.," he said. "So while we wait for sweets to come may I talk to you".

She again nodded, her long locks bouncing off with the wind. Chanyeol wanted to know why she was here all alone.

"Hana, if I may, why are you not with your friends?"

The girl looked at him and replied "I wanted to play in the puddles. But pretty says they can get me sick". She literally pouted. 

"Pretty?" and then the realization hit him, of course her mother. "Oh. Your Mother." She must really be pretty to have birthed such a beautiful girl, he wondered.

It was as if he has unknowingly irritated the girl who was huffing at this point looking at him with her little pudgy hands on her waist. But she soon ended his misery by answering,

"No! No mother. Papa! He's the prettiest papa!"

_Why she said no mother. Is it that her mother is not alive._

"And what about Mum? Isn't she pretty like you?" he said.

But this time too, the answer was unchanged. She replied the same. 

"No mother."

And this time the sentence was enough for him to decipher that the mother of this child is no more, that she is dead. And this made him feel so apologetic. With sincere eyes he was about to extend his apologies when she added. 

"Only papa. And Hana." And then a pause. As if she was contemplating hard whether or not to disclose what she was about to. "I had a daddy too. But he left us".

And then it hit him. The girl has two fathers. She said no mother because she doesn't have one. _How stupid Chanyeol!_

He looked into her eyes and immediately felt a pain in his heart. He doesn't know why he felt this incredible pain in his chest seeing the hurt and confusion in those fragile eyes. He doesn't even know from where this sudden urge to embrace this little girl came from.

He reached his hands out to her cheeks, caressed them and finally apologized. "Oh I apologize for my insolence, Princess. I was unaware of that".

"it's okay. I forgive you"

And then she smiled. The smile was so bright so magical that it definitely could put several heavenly bodies including the Sun, in all its glory, to shame. And Chanyeol felt something melting in his heart. He couldn't understand what it was that was urging him to protect this child with all that he possessed. Nor he was able to understood, why the affection for this little girl he met few moments ago, was turning into love so intense.

He smiled and playfully said, "Am very thankful to have been forgiven."

He saw that the man he sent to bring some candies was back and he handed the packet to the girl who accepted it with much delight and immediately bowed to him and with a cheerful voice thanked him. Chanyeol couldn't help himself from complementing her. 

"Little one! You are really pretty!"

Hana.. Even her name is beautiful just like her..

"No! Papa is the prettiest."

One thing that Chanyeol could discern was that this beautiful butterfly loves her father to the moon and back..and maybe, more. 

Chanyeol was about to ask for her father's name when they both heard a worried voice calling for him. They both turned their heads at the same time to the source of the voice.

It was Jongin notifying him that the time of his school visit is almost over and they need to head back to the Palace. 

Just like that their meeting came to an end. 

Bidding farewell to each other, they both went on their merry way.

•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•

_So they are talking about Hana!_

But she, by no means, is his daughter. Heck! he doesn't even know her pretty papa's name. 

"Your majesty! This is Hana. I met the child yesterday when I visited the School. A very amicable and well mannered child, I must say. But as much as I want a daughter like her, unfortunately the girl is not mine"

"Alright." The King paused for a breath and stated "Then, what about this article courtesy some anonymous source claiming you had a lover in your University days and you two were pretty serious to the point you impregnated the said lover"

"Your Majesty, I did had a lover at that time but we call it quits some years back and I haven't met him since then. And about having a child-"

 _Child._

_His child._

_No. It can't be._

_Is she really his?_

_No...There must be some misunderstanding....but what if?_

_He must confirm it._

With his breath hitching he turned to Jongin and wordlessly asked him about the carrier of the child. And Jongin being his best friend from childhood easily understood him and in a small voice uttered, 

"She is Sir Byun Baekhyun's daughter. Born in London four years ago."

  
  


The statement confirmed it. It cemented his regret over the only thing he did in the past that he till date wishes he didn't have. The reason to the hollowness he feels in his heart, the loneliness he feels in his life. And with that Chanyeol's legs gave up and he fell down to his knees. With shaky hands he once again looked at the child and this time knew he was looking at his own daughter. His own flesh and blood. The very daughter he doesn't know anything about. 

"Fa-Father, She Ha-Hana- She Mine" He was not able to complete his sentence. He doesn't know what he should feel. Should he be happy to have a daughter like her or should he cry, abhor himself for being such a pathetic father who doesn't even know about the existence of his child. 

"The reasons are best known to you about what transpired in the past that you had us to inform you about the existence of your daughter. But this child is a Royal baby and sadly, the fact that she, to date, is illegitimate can not be disregarded. This can tarnish the image of our family and therefore, can't be acquiesced." The King uttered with finality. Eyes ablaze with authority, he added, "Crown Prince Chanyeol, settle this promptly. I want this child here in the Palace with her carrier being your husband".

Hearing this Chanyeol looked at his Mother who was wiping her tears and then to the King. His father smiled a bit to assure Chanyeol that he has no problem accepting the baby and her father. The King turned to his own adviser to know how can they settle the matter for now.

•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•

With Jongin tailing him, the Prince returned to his Chambers after having dinner with his really happy and excited parents. The couple was ecstatic to know that they will be adding another title to their names. There is someone who would call them grandparents.

And Chanyeol, he was in daze. He can't believe he has such a beautiful child. He is indeed lucky. He just met his daughter once and he was enthralled by her. He would give her the world if she asked for. Remembering her beautiful face he realized she has taken a lot after Baekhyun. 

_Baekhyun! Oh heavens! Byun Baekhyun!_

And with that all of his excitement vanished into thin air. He knew Baekhyun would never want to see his face. He was also convinced that the moment he will show himself to the latter, he could get chopped off into the smallest of pieces. 

How will he explain all that was discussed in the Courtroom today. How will he tell him that the solution that his father's Secretary came up with, was to wed them in private and secretly register their marriage. May be something along the lines of "Hey Baekhyun! How have you been all these years? Let's get married."

Well, this will definitely get him minced just like beef. 

He protested against the idea but his father informed him the article was everywhere. News outlets, big or small were covering this news with all their might. Some were even able to discover Baekhyun's name. And this was something that was bothering him. Because sooner or later, they will be able to dig up about Baekhyun's information along with his daughter's. Time was ticking he has to make a move soon and the soon, as it seems, is close.

Turning to Jongin, Chanyeol mumbled, "Jongin, how do you approach someone you haven't seen in a coon's age? "

Chanyeol was able to make the emotions that graced his best friend slash adviser's face. First it was surprise followed by confusion and then something akin to disgust and then finally nothingness.

Clearing his throat Jongin answered, "Sire! I apologize for my incompetence for not being able to answer your HOW but this loyal servant of yours can aid you with where you can find Sir Baekhyun." 

Jongin walked to the table nearby and picked a folder and then added, "Here is the file that contains all his information along with little Princess'."

Handling him the file Jongin excused himself, he knew he was no longer needed. But as he reached the entryway, he turned to him and with a smile said, "Princess Hana is really beautiful Sir! She has your eyes and ears."

"She has Jongin. She is my daughter. Mine"

He saw how happy tears welled up in Chanyeol's eyes. With a final bow he left the Prince to himself.

Opening the folder, Chanyeol started reading about the details listed in it.

BAEKHYUN BYUN

File photo 

•CEO Byun Baekhyun, Youngest son of late Chairman Byun of Byun Conglomerate.

•Working hours: Everyday from one to seven.

•Single father. Never keeps daughter away from his eyes, assigned a personal bodyguard to see to his daughter's safety and well being. 

•An excellent father, maintaining his personal and professional life with perfection.

HANA BYUN

File photo

•Byun Hana. four years old. Born in London. Returned to Korea when was a year old.

•School hours: Monday to Friday, one to four pm. 

•Beautiful child with a bright personality. Absolutely dotted upon by her uncle Luhan and strictly kept in check by her Father. 

•No injuries, health issues and allergies reported. 

•Details about the time spent in London is, as of now, unknown.

Chanyeol sighed, guilt and regret was evident on his face. He really doesn't know how will he face Baekhyun let alone convince him to follow the plan that was already devised out for them. It's not going to be easy. He has to have a word with Baekhyun and that too soon. 

•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•

It was a hectic day today because he attended several meetings lined up one after the other regarding the new project the company was venturing itself into. And Hana clinging to him because she felt like it, made Baekhyun's already tired body more sore. With Hana in one hand and his bag in the other, Baekhyun pressed his lock code and entered his home unit. He put their belongings on the couch and headed towards the bathroom to fill the tub to give his clinging koala a bath. 

"Hana baby, am not a tree and you are definitely not a monkey. So stop clinging on to me, for the love of everything." he teased his cute baby koala.

"But you always say am your little monkey Pa" she said dramatically and started squeaking, imitating monkeys in the best way possible.

And Baekhyun knew if he won't act in time, he'll be subjected to a lot of tickles and gnawing. So without wasting a second, Baekhyun did what he was best at. He started tickling his baby monkey and the effect was immediate, Hana started guffawing.

"Pa-pa Pa-pa I -I give up. Stop! It tickles, a lot."

Sensing that she was out of breath from her laughter, Baekhyun gave her some reprieve by finally stopping his devilish fingers. With a happy baby in his arms Baekhyun ascended to the bathroom to give this koala a bath. 

After having dinner and doing his nightly routine, with Hana imitating him, he decides it's time to sleep. He laid himself on his daughter's bed with Hana resting her head on his chest and one of her legs on his waist, he started reading princess tales story book. 

Baekhyun was in middle of reading the story, when his phone lit up with an incoming Video Call from Luhan. 

Baekhyun answered the call and was greeted with his brother's worn out and obviously over worked face. "Hey hyung! Are you still working?" 

"Hey hyunnie. Yeah I was just finishing this last file. Minnie asked me to remind you about our date day with Hana, tomorrow."

"Big daddy! Are we going to the beach tomorrow? Are we? Are we?" As soon as she heard the word 'date' she jumped at the screen and enquired excitedly.

Hana is dotted upon by his uncle Luhan, whom she calls big daddy and his husband Xiumin, her minie hyung. The couple married two years ago after dating for some seven years. They are the only family Baekhyun and Hana have. They often take Hana out on dates, to restaurants, to amusement parks, to ice cream parlors, to see the fish, well basically, every where their little niece asks them to. Sometimes Baekhyun would join them but many a times he is too tired to even move a bone. 

This time, their little niece wanted to go to a beach and play in the sand. So they are going to take her to a beach holiday for the weekend. Baekhyun, refused this time because he had a lot of work to do and his apartment just looks like a toy den, so he'll clean it up a little.

Laughing at her enthusiasm, Luhan nodded at the same time answering, "Yes we are my pretty baby. But why are you still awake? We will be leaving early."

Pouting she replied, "I was just sleeping when you called, you wakie-wakie me!"

Hearing this, Baekhyun knew Luhan can't stand a chance against his little princess. And his assessment was proven correct when he saw Luhan opening and closing his mouth to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. Baekhyun snorted and came to his rescue by asking, "At what time are you planning to come fetch her?"

"I'll be there at eight. You both should sleep now. I don't want her to be grumpy because of lack of sleep." 

With a final goodnight they ended their call there. Embracing Hana in his arms Baekhyun retired to sleep, finally.

Morning came and Hana couldn't contain her excitement to finally go to the beach. She recently saw it in the cartoon she watches reverently and wanted to visit one, ever since. But Baekhyun had no time to even breath, let alone to enjoy a nice day off. So he decided he should let her go and even persuaded his brother to take her to the beach.

Baekhyun packed her pink colored Barbie bag, with all her essentials, extra clothings, undies, rubber bands, hair clips, caps, sunscreen, basically anything and everything his daughter might need. 

He was in middle of combing her hair after getting her ready in her favourite dress, when his door bell rang.  
Oh God! Hyung is already here and she hasn't had her breakfast yet. 

Baekhyun opened the door and yes it was Luhan dressed well in his mint colored polo shirt and white tailored shorts. An absolute contrast to his board room persona. _Wah! His handsome hyung._

_"Hana is yet to have her breakfast"_ Luhan snorted. 

Baekhyun nodded sheepishly.

Hearing his voice, Hana ran to him and hugged his legs demonstrating her utter excitement and anticipation for the day. She speedily finished her breakfast and was ready to leave.

With a lot of hugs and kisses and reassurance from Luhan's side that he will take good care of her and No, he won't let her eat ice cream and candies more than what's decided and Yes, he will keep an eye on her all the time, no matter what. Along with the promise of video calling every time they could, the Uncle-Niece duo was at last, out of the house, settled in the car waving to obviously, a crying Baekhyun.Typical father. 

But you can't judge him for crying because his daughter would be away from him for two whole days.

After they left, he went inside and got to work.The first thing he did was giving his house a look similar to one not a toy castle. After cleaning his toy den of a house, and doing the laundry and the dishes, the young father started pursuing his CEO duties. 

Time went by without him noticing and it was already four in the evening. He called Luhan to know about his daughter while simultaneously fixing himself a quick snack. Heading to his living room with his snack in one hand and searching for the remote of his big TV to connect with the real world, he sat on the couch finally relaxing a bit. He was just done eating, when his door bell rang. 

He looked at his intercom system and found an unknown man dressed up in black suit. He thought may be it was someone asking for directions or some address, he opened the front door to enquire about it.

"Is this, Sir Byun Baekhyun's address?"

"Yes, it's me."

  
  


_Your Highness, the information is correct Sir.You can step forward._

Baekhyun was perplexed witnessing what was going on. Who your Highness? What information? What they want from m-

And all his questions were answered when the Crown Prince of Artia, the other father of his child and the man he once loved deeply, stepped forward and stood in front of him. 

Baekhyun's breath hitched, his heart felt being squeezed by a deadly grip and it's beating quickened. He couldn't believe his eyes. He thought they were betraying him. He was looking into the eyes of his first love again after five long years. He was staring at the man who he waited impatiently for but the other never came. This man whom he loved with all his might and gave his soul to, only to get it back, all blistered and scathed.

  
  


The other man was at variance with what our young father was feeling. Because Park Chanyeol was hypnotized by Baekhyun's beauty yet again. He thought nothing has changed, he still looks the same, just became a bit mature and a lot more pretty. Baby girl calls him pretty, sure, he is still as mesmerizing as ever. 

These deep chestnut brown locks, these spellbinding limpid eyes, this cute little button nose followed by bow shaped, pink, juicy lips. Damn this sexy little mole I can trade my everything for this. Ahh! still the same. Still ravishing. 

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

_Everybody dismissed. Grant us some privacy unless I call specifically for you._

"Baekhyun! I would like to have a word with you."

"I don't think there is still something to talk about. You may leave." uttered the one whose name was called. 

"Baekhyun, the matter is of utmost importance. I would really appreciate if you can lend me your ears." emphasise the Prince.

"You think I care? You might be some powerful Princeling but you can't come uninvited to my house where you are the least welcomed."

Still as sassy. 

"It's about Hana."

"Wh-What about my daughter. What about her?" panicking at her name, Baekhyun's soaring anger deflates. 

"It's confidential and I would like to discuss it in the safety and privacy of a more confined place which, at this point, only your house can ensure."

Unwillingly he let the the Prince in his humble abode.

Chanyeol was as stiff as a stick under Baekhyun's scrutinizing gaze. Behind his silent and neutral face, was the pain and a pounding heart that yearned for him, for his first love, howling and crying for his warmth and affection.

Sweat was trickling down from his temples, this was the effect this tiny man had on him. He might be the most fearless and powerful beast for the sake of his Nation but this man, is his master. 

Silence was no option since he knew his time with Baekhyun was limited. So he decided to break the ice, with a simple, How have you been? 

And oh boy! The glare that was directed at him was enough to shut him up for good. 

Sighing deeply and in a very annoyed and low voice, Baekhyun questioned, "What is it, that the Crowned Head of our land, Prince Chanyeol wants from a measly human such as me?"

If looks could kill, I would be dead the thousandth time. 

Gulping Chanyeol answered, "I would like for you and our daughter to shift to the the Palace."

Chanyeol has always been a very straight forward man. No prolonged conversation, no sugar coated words and no beautification of sentences. Just, to the point talks. But for the first time in his life he regrets it. Because Baekhyun looks tetchy. If the defiant scowl is anything to go by, its apparent that his days are coming to an end. 

The single father gave him contemptuous look before saying, "Our daughter??? Well, that's not what you said back then."

A major blow! A jibe at his being! 

"I-I uhm, Baekhyun there is a picture of her and mine, that's been wilding like a flame, on the Internet, on social media sites, on almost every platform you can think of. People have started speculating that she is mine" 

"No. Not yours. Never was." bellowed the young father. 

Baekhyun is just so infuriated by seeing the Prince in front of him several years later, enraged at how he so easily thrusted himself in his life unannounced and certainly unbidden. He has accepted this fact long ago, that one day he will have to face Chanyeol. You can hide from a normal person but hiding from the Crown would be a lot more difficult and useless per se. He delineated several scenarios in his mind of how his encounter with his baby's other father would be. He thought Chanyeol would come to him asking for forgiveness or he would beg him to accept him, to take him back.

But facing the Prince in a situation like this, it never crossed his mind. He thought Chanyeol would at least be remorseful of and guilt-ridden for his actions but seeing him here, on his couch, without a level of moral culpability and lack of guilt in his eyes, his head held high as if, he was not the one at the wrong. It hurt Baekhyun causing him so much pain. But then it registered to him that why would the other be upset or feel sorry when clearly he didn't want any of us. 

Baekhyun wanted to lash out at this man, insult him, more than ever wanted to pierce his heart with the sharpest of words but he knows it will all be futile. You can only hurt a person who has feelings and the person sitting in front of him is an emotionless dolt. 

Screaming and shouting with this person won't do.

"Your Highness, I don't want to yell at you or insult you in any way. We are two mature adults and we can handle it peacefully without coming at each other's throats."

He then added, "I don't want to know how you know Hana or what makes you think that I will let you encroach on in our lives whenever you feel like it. My daughter is just four. She doesn't act like her age but still she is a child and I want things to be as organized as they can be in her life."

He took a deep breath to still his racing heart and then resumed,

"You made a decision several years back and left us for good. We have created a world for ourselves and woven our lives into it. I suddenly cannot change that and ask my little baby to play house with some random man."

"And I surely can't sacrifice my daughter's peace and tranquility just for the sake of saving some Royal from being tarnished or questioned because of a rumor when I perfectly know, you are not here because of a sudden woke of love in your heart for my daughter. Besides, It's just a rumor Your Grace, it will surely die in some time."

His words rendered Chanyeol silent. He knew Baekhyun obviously won't take him back so easily and surely won't welcome him into his arms. He expected Baekhyun to scream his ears off, cry a river out or may be break a bone or two in his body. But never had he expected Baekhyun to disregard him. He just called him by his title like every other person. Not even once he called him by his name or even show a sense of familiarity towards him. It hurt him how easily Baekhyun termed him some 'random person'.

But can he really blame him? Isn't he it though, a random person in his daughter's life? What was he expecting, an emotional family reunion? 

He dulled his psychic pain and masked his overwhelming emotions and in a very neutral tone said, 

"I know your worries as a parent are just and appropriate but I can assure you everything in the Palace will be to your liking. I also want to protect her. Baekhyun it's not just about some picture going viral or a rumor catching fire, my main concern here is that some of them managed to dig up about you and am afraid it won't take them long to come to a conclusion about you and me. Sooner or later they are going to learn about the truth. They will call Hana names. This World is too cruel. It won't think twice casting aspersions on you. It'll greatly impact both you and her. Come with me-"

"Sir I don't think you even realize what you are proposing. I know I'll have to give answers to certain questions but I think it's not the time yet and I suggest you should sleep it off. It's just some hearsay, the Palace would surely find something to dwindle it down." then he continued, "I ask his Highness to leave now."

"Baekhyun just think through this. It's not just about us, it involves our daughte-" 

"She has never been your daughter. Not then, when you mercilessly asked me to abort her and not now, when she's registered under my name only. You're not her father, so you don't have to worry about someone else's child."

The words pinched him. They bruised his heart with deepest cuts and left it bleeding. But is Baekhyun wrong? Sadly no! 

He knew this conversation with Baekhyun will not be a piece of cake from the start, but it would be that difficult, Chanyeol didn't know. It was as if the other was intentionally trying to rile him up. But he can't afford to be raged with just some words, some words that were painfully true. 

Taking a deep breath, the Prince said, "Baekhyun am not here to take her away from you. I am just here as a parent who wants to protect his child."

"NO" Baekhyun all but shouted.

"You are not here because you suddenly feel protective of her. You are here to save your family's name from getting tarnished. You can't have people pointing fingers at the Crown."

It hurt to hear such words but they were not far from the truth. He is no doubt here, to protect his child but no one can neglect the fact that he visited only when he came to know about her. Only when the King asked him to 'settle the issue' at hand not because he wanted to be present in his daughter's life. Not because he searched for them first and wanted to be forgiven. 

"Your Highness, Please leave now. If someone took notice of your presence here, it will only fuel the fire."

With that, Chanyeol left him but not before 'call me if anything happens' , as if. 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Baekhyun could not keep his brave front up. He clutched his shirt tight over his heart and fell to his knees. Tears of humiliation and indignity, started welling up in his eyes. His hands shook, remembering what transpired a few minutes ago. The sudden and unanticipated visit of the Prince left him exasperated and mortified. He felt the Prince was here only to disparage him. He felt as if he is incapable of protecting his daughter alone. And the thought alone seethed him with an impotent anger. He by all means, can protect his child and he is been doing it commendably for the past years, without his help.

Baekhyun harshly rubbed his eyes to clear them of these useless beads of water mixed with baseless doubts and insecurity. He stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare himself some dinner. But even this was not helping, for his mind was resolutely preoccupied in the memories that he desperately wants to let slip off his mind. But Alas! These stubborn snippets of his tormented past. Would they cut him some slack tonight? Certainly not.

He doesn't know how it happened but he was already in his bed, perfectly ready to sleep. But sleep is the last thing on his mind. 

Trying to sleep with a worked up mind and body is a futile attempt. 

He can't help but to reminisce about his agonizing past. All the memories that he has kept, locked in the greatest depths of his heart, resurfaced by leaps and bounds and started unrolling in front of his wounded eyes. He feels himself drowning in them.

He still distinctly remembers how it all started. How he pleaded his brother to sent him abroad for his graduation only to meet his impending doom and how he met his first and only heartbreak, the other father of Hana. 

_**Five Years Ago...** _

Byun Baekhyun, the youngest of the Byuns, has ever been a bright child. With an IQ above the average, the child was talented and hard working.The boy was beautiful with the most expressive eyes one can ever have, which made it hard for everyone to resist his charms. Byun Baekhyun's older brother Luhan, really loved him so much. Luhan was his only family. Baekhyun was merely a fourteen year old boy, when he lost both his parents. The brothers were left alone to fend for themselves in this cruel world. They did had relatives but they also knew they were only after their money. They were aware that they would shower them with fake affection in order to have access to their money and behind their back they'll laugh at them for playing them dirty. They'll mock them for making them believe that they care but in honesty all that they care about was their cash vaults. 

If not for his older brother, he would be completely devastated. The older not only handled their company, upholding its name and value but supported his younger brother too. Luhan never let him, for once, felt their absence. Luhan was only ten years older to Baekhyun but he considered him as his own child and reared him like one. The Byun boys were the closest to each other, never fought, never argued. Baekhyun respected his older brother so much.

Baekhyun had always been a pre-eminent student scoring a lot more than the others. And when he expressed his desire to pursue his graduation in a University abroad, his brother although reluctant in sending his precious child away, accepted his wish. But kept him under the eyes of his men and the security of the apartment, that Luhan bought for him a few days prior to his departure. A protective brother, you see. 

Baekhyun knew it'll be hard to be away from his brother, that he will miss him dearly but he wanted to study at London School of Economics. He had both the calibre and the grades which made it really easy for him to get accepted to the college. It was his dream to work in the company established by his father with such gruelling efforts and hard work. He together with his brother wanted to take Byun Empire to a new height. And to accomplish that, his first step was to graduate with flying colors from such a renowned college.

Life, as we call it, is full of surprises and serendipity. We never know when the path we choose to walk on, will become rocky or when a foggy start of our journey takes us to a more clear and beautiful road. Planning our every step, takes the fun part away from it. Walking on a straight road with every step calculated, will make us miss the wonderful twists and turns. 

And so thought the youngest Byun. So he was happy and equally excited to unleash the secrets and surprises the life had in stores for him. Though it was a bit hard to adjust to a completely different Country with an equally contrasting culture but soon he was faring well.

And in just a few weeks, he was able to befriend a few decent mates. He would hang out with them after his classes or simply eat at the cafeteria with them, Well! just for the sake of being updated with what's happening in his pals' lives. 

But among his several friends there was one he was most comfortable with. Jihoon. He was his 'best friend' proclaimed as such by the boy himself. The guy had a natural poker face, but it was just an added advantage. He would claim himself as emotionally invalid but Baekhyun knew, Jihoon was not neutral at heart. He cared for Baekhyun and Baekhyun returned the sentiments with the same fervor.

Jihoon was the best thing to ever happened to Baekhyun. He was friends with everyone in the college or it just looked so, Baekhyun doesn't know. But what he knows is that, the boy had a large army of fan girls and boys gushing over the handsome features he had. Jihoon really liked to host and attend parties. And of course he thought it was his birth right to drag Baekhyun to each one of them.

And in one such party Baekhyun saw _ **him.**_

He saw him. He saw _Park Chanyeol,_ sitting at a corner with beer in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other, looking way hotter and sexier a movie star could ever. Baekhyun didn't know back then, this is that unexpected twist, his life was introducing him to, didn't know that this guy will be the reason of his first and only _heartbreak._

Jihoon introduced him to the man and instantly Baekhyun developed a serious crush on him. 

Park Chanyeol was drop dead handsome. Thick eyebrows, long slender nose, almond shaped eyes and damn those pretty, plump, pink lips. How Baekhyun wanted to get a taste of him. But to Baekhyun, the hottest thing this guy had was a pair of long, protruding ears. He instantly grew a liking towards them. Park Chanyeol in all honesty, was the sexiest thing he had ever laid his eyes on and will do so in future. 

Baekhyun could not keep that certain face out of his mind, not that he wanted to, anyway. He won't admit it though, even with a gun pointed at his temples. Even being in the same university they never crossed paths once and his brat of a best friend was not doing parties lately. So he never saw him again after that brief meeting. But it inevitably was all about to change.

Baekhyun has always loved the peace, the library adjacent to his University provided. It would be bustling with students in the broad light of the day, but as the evening approaches it reduces to a placid lake. He loved spending time in the library at evening the most, sometimes studying and most of the times completing assignments or seldom contemplating about life in general.Come-on don't judge him we all do that.

He is sitting at his usual table with what looks like a dozen books opened, along with some reference books too, just to consult from some information on specific topics related to the assignment, which is due this weekend. Having his headphones plugged to his phone, listening to a peppy melody, sometimes you could see his head bobbing too. After hours of gruesome labour, he was finally done with his work. 

After packing his bag and placing the books in their rightful places on the shelves, he decided it's time to go to his apartment. On his way home, he started weighing his options for his dinner. Instant noodles, was an unparalleled winner cuz he can't cook for life. 

He drove to his apartment building's underground parking lot and parked his car at the only vacant spot. When he was locking his car, he noticed that the owner of the adjacent car has forgotten the key on the door. He went to deposit the key to the security but the old man was not there today. So pulling a Post-it out of his bag, he wrote a note and stuck it on the door. And went his own way. 

Chanyeol was in a hurry today because his favourite football teams were competing against each other and it was just five minutes to the live streaming of the match. In a rush, he forgot something that he shouldn't have, but nevertheless did. After watching a thrilling match, his favorite player pulling off a bicycle kick, he was really happy. Not everyday you get to see such exhilarating matches. Do you? 

He was now on his bed having a chat with his project mate about the presentation that was due for tomorrow that he remembers, he wanted to make some changes to it but his laptop was still in his car. He got out of his bed and started looking for his laptop and registered that he left his laptop in the back seat of his car. 

_Car. Oh shit, I left the keys hanging. Damn it._

What Chanyeol found when he went to the parking lot to fetch his keys and laptop, was a Post-it note. He took the note and heaved a sigh of relief. What was written on the note made him smile.

__

You can have your car keys in exchange for a coffee .  
-Floor 14, last flat to the right. 

He made his way to the said apartment number thinking who would it be that has his keys right now.

\------

Baekhyun was in middle of having a shower when his doorbell rang. _God! What the hell. Can't even take a fucking shower in peace._

Just dressed in a white oversized t-shirt with hair dripping wet, groaning and scowling he made his way to the door only to get the biggest surprise of his life. Because Park Chanyeol was standing at the other side of the door with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Ch-Chanyeol! What- how- Why are you here?" he stupidly blurted out.

Wow baekhyun! What a perfect way to strike a conversation with your crush. Idiot!

Chanyeol on the other hand just smiled and said, "Well, I am here to take you out for a Coffee"

Coffee? Me? Why would he take me out for a coffee? But then his eyes caught the to and fro motion Chanyeol's hand was making, with something familiar in his hand. Oh the sticky note. So he is here for his car keys. 

"Oh your keys! Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, I won't Mind that. And Baekhyun, I think you would like to wear some pants on, may be? Its just a suggestion by the way."

And that's when Baekhyun acknowledged Chanyeol's gaze at his thighs, time and again. A noticeable blush painted across his cheeks and with a yelp he ran to his bedroom to look somewhat more presentable. 

When Baekhyun came back after getting 'properly dressed', Chanyeol was already seated on the couch in the living room. Hearing his footsteps he turned towards Baekhyun, and offered a smile. Did his heart skipped a beat? Y.E.S. 

"Would you like to have something?"

"Just my keys. Actually I have a presentation to complete and my laptop is still in the car"

"Oh yeah. Here" 

"When would you like to have your coffee?"

"Oh that. There's no need for you to do that, it was just me kidding. I don't-"

"Well I am not. I would really like to take you out then and no, not for coffee may be dinner? What say? Saturday 7 pm?"

"Since you seem so keen to take me out. It's a yes then." Baekhyun managed to mask his nervousness and replied what he deems fit. 

"And just for you to know, I don't mind free lunch and breakfast too, you can leave your keys hanging, anytime" he added with a wink. 

Laughing, Chanyeol replied, "Spare my innocent keys. You don't need any reason for that. I can take you out, anywhere you want." 

The taller winked back at him, making his heart race. And with that he took his leave with the promise of a dinner together. And Baekhyun feels like he is the luckiest man alive in the entire universe, given he very slyly scored a date with his crush. Pretty decently flirted with his crush too. A sly vixen! 

Saturday came sooner than expected and it made Baekhyun really nervous. He spent two days wondering what he should wear. With ample of clothes in his closet having been coined as unfit, he was left with only a few choices. At last, he settled for a light-lemon mock neck pullover, not so restrictive around the neck and just snuggly enough, paired with blue run down jeans and black sneakers. Perfect for a friendly date.

Chanyeol showed up at exact seven looking as dashing and handsome as ever. He was donning a warm, gray cashmere crew neck sweater with a black jeans. Simple yet alluring. Looking like a model showcasing comfort casual wears. Park Chanyeol is one effortlessly striking man, Baekhyun discovered that night. 

Counterattacking the smaller's 'Would you like to come in' with a 'We are going to be late' they finally left his apartment unit, together. Chanyeol suggested that they should walk to the restaurant and Baekhyun compliantly agreed. An Italian restaurant, previously chosen by the former was their destination for the night. 

Once they reached the restaurant, the attendant showed them their reserved table and the couple found themselves seated near the floor to ceiling length glass window, providing them the perfect view of restaurant's lush and shadowy garden coupled with delicate topiary.

Starting with light starters and a cup of fine wine, the couple was indulged in easy conversations. Sometimes they would talk about their totally absorbed lives as students or some trivial topics like how they would prefer Italian food over any other, any day and any time. Most of the time Baekhyun would just laugh at the playful and quirky sense of humor of the other. Uncontrolled laughters paired with easy conversations made the dinner progress merrily. 

After having dinner, the couple left the restaurant well fed with a delicious Italian fare and subtle stolen glances, gushing about the beauty the other possessed. 

They were walking back to their apartment building, side by side when Baekhyun thought of one thing that they still could do before calling it a night. And that was stargazing.

But the main problem was Where? And that's when it clicked. THE ROOFTOP. 

He turned towards Chanyeol to voice out his thoughts and saw the latter fidgeting his fingers while deep in thought. In a very hesitant voice, he called for his attention and asked,

"Would you like to stargaze with me.. Uhm at the...rooftop?" 

Chanyeol was gobsmacked because he, for the entire duration of their walk, was pondering over how he should make Baekhyun spend more time with him and was greatly failing. Looks like he doesn't need to do anything. 

Perceiving Chanyeol at loss of words over what he suggested, Baekhyun thought he has really said something utterly ridiculous and extremely stupid that has made the ever-so-talkative-giant, tongue tied. It made him rather dubious about the whole idea.

"Of course. It will be so much fun." an overzealous Chanyeol let out. 

After getting to their respective apartments, having a change of clothes and a promise of meeting each other at the rooftop after half an hour, the duo parted ways.

When Chanyeol reached the rooftop with two beer cans in hand, he found Baekhyun already there in his mint green night suit lying on a thick blanket, with another fluffy duvet at an arm's length. With silent steps he reached him and lay down next to him. 

He looked at the beautifully vast night sky, devoid of clouds. Thousands of tiny beads of sparkle, glittering with all their might, twinkling and flickering, winking and blinking and making everything in the process more surreal, more divine. Those flashing lights showering their diamond dust on anything and everything, glinting it with life. 

But Chanyeol could not help himself to turn his face and gaze towards a more ethereal view, a more magnificent scene, a more bright and glistening sight, towards the face of the man who effortlessly took his heart to never give it back.

He ran his eyes to look at Baekhyun with the sparkle of thousands and more stars in them. He looked at him with a glint of adoration and amazement and a hint of love in them.

"I love stargazing. It was mine and Mom's favourite thing to do whenever we got time for it."

In an almost dazed voice, Chanyeol stated, "Your mother must really love them"

"Yeah too much that she and my father, are now one of them." Baekhyun answered with a sad smile and turned towards Chanyeol. 

He saw how Chanyeol's expression turned apologetic and without wasting a second he said, "Don't!" and then added, "It's been years. I was only fourteen."

Chanyeol inched closer to him such that their shoulders were now brushing and took baekhyun's hand in his and squeezed it, wordlessly conveying what he felt at that moment. He didn't say anything else and both of them just kept gazing into each other's eyes in astonishment. 

Nothing mattered to them at that moment. Not the chilly gusts of wind with the hint of rain in them, not that furled blanket, not those untouched beer cans and definitely not their close proximity. Every thing was second for them at that exact moment. Just them two and their feelings towards each other, were paramount.

Chanyeol was able to control neither his palm that defied all his restrictions and rested itself on Baekhyun's cheeks nor his tongue that blurted out,

"I like you Baekhyun."

With his thumb brushing against his soft cheeks, he moved it to his prominent jawline and added. "So so much. I know it's too soon for it but believe me, I've never been more sure about how I feel, you-"

"Kiss me"

Chanyeol thought his mind was short-circuiting because no way Baekhyun would say something. He is definitely imaginin-

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a palm grazing his cheeks and soft petal-like-lips pressing against his own. That's when he realized that Baekhyun took the charge and initiated their kiss. Their very first kiss. This was the hottest and sexiest thing, in his opinion. 

He decided to be a little daring and draped his hands around him and brought the boy impossibly closer and finally kissed him back. He poured all his desperation and feelings that he so tried to keep in check the night he laid his eyes on Baekhyun, into this kiss. 

The moment Jihoon introduced him to the man and when his eyes met his, he felt a wave of electricity jolting his body, felt an instant spark and he knew that this man was his. 

With an uncalled sense of ownership he felt at the moment, devouring those Oh-so-delicious-lips, he poured his everything into their very first kiss.

He kissed him with his heart pounding and his hands quivering. He kissed him back and kissed him passionately. He kissed him with fiery passion, yet with a hint of tenderness in it. He kissed him as if he was parched for years and suddenly got a taste of water. He kissed him how the first drop of water kisses a dry land, needful.

But soon the lips were gone and it didn't settled well with him. He became an addict of those lips with just a little taste. He inched more close to the smaller and kissed him again, this time daring enough to suck that sexy-bow-shaped-lip. Oh Heavens! 

They separated to fill their lungs which much needed oxygen. 

They were hooked. Hooked in just one kiss. 

Chanyeol still pecked his lips once, twice, three times and many more. He kissed him to his heart's content.

"Be mine. Say you are mine. Say that it's not just a one time thing. Say you want me." 

Baekhyun kissed him before replying,

"I'm yours. Yours to keep."

A kiss. 

"I want you to want me and only me."

A kiss.

"I don't want it to be just a fling."

A deep and long kiss with a hint of possessive devotion but equal capitulation.

"I want you to be mine. And mine only."

With some more kisses, innocent pecks the couple gazed at the night sky bodies wrapped around each other. 

And then, after that they both started going out as boyfriends. Stealing every chance they could from their busy schedule, they started spending time with each other. One date turned to two and two to many more. Spending nights at each other's apartments completely stopped when Chanyeol asked him to move in with him and Baekhyun agreed.

Soon a month turned to two. A year to three. They were going strong, the love that they had for each other was strong enough to keep them hooked to each other. The feelings turned more intense, the kisses they shared remained not so innocent anymore, the cuddles turned to intense make out sessions. 

They made love for the first time on the Christmas night which started with Chanyeol kissing every inch of Baek's body visible to his eyes and setting his body on fire. Those blazing touches fueling it further. 

They were happy, they were in love. 

But on one particular date Chanyeol was extremely fidgety and nervous. They were both in a park near the library the smaller used to study and spend his time at. Surrounded by a beautiful cluster of silver maple trees. They were there under one such tree, Baekhyun having his back rested at its bark while Chanyeol was lying down with his head on the former's lap. 

Baekhyun was threading his fingers through Chanyeol's hair, pressing at some points because he knew something was bothering him. He was so out of their date today. Extremely fidgety and clumsy to the extent that he dropped his favourite Americano. And.... That says something.

And now he was looking at him with something indecipherable in his eyes. 

Baekhyun confronted him and the bomb dropped. That's when he got to know that the one hiding his face in his tummy was the second Prince of their Country. This man who Baekhyun has shared his nights and days with, ordered him like how a normal lazy boyfriend would, who he shamelessly asked to wash his dishes and sometimes his clothes too, was no commoner. 

This man is the Prince of Artia, whom people don't know much about. Just his mere name and nothing else. As if the second Prince never existed. As if he is the greatest kept secret of the Palace. 

This information was quiet a blow for him and it definitely rendered him speechless. What is he supposed to do now, about their relationship. Is it even valid? A Prince and a Commoner in love, too cliche right? But it's no less complicated. How is he supposed to behave around him from now on. 

Clouds of insecurity and doubts started looming over him. He was lost in his rampant thoughts marred by heavy ambiguity.

He felt warm palms on his cheeks and a voice asking him to not think much about it. Chanyeol assured him that it's twenty first Century and the traditions and customs of the Palace tasted heavy leniency through the years. 

That he won't be beheaded just for dating the Prince and Yes, his parents are not orthodox. That marriage pacts are really a thing among Royal families but not all of them marry through pacts. That Royals can and do have love marriages. That the world is changing and so are the rules and traditions involving Royals. 

After being assured by Chanyeol multiple times with a promise that this will not change their relationship, Baekhyun felt somewhat at ease. He even joked about whether he should bow to him and treat him like how a 'Royal' should be or should he apologize for touching the Prince and tainting him with his good-for-nothing commoner hands. Chanyeol chuckled and suggested that he should just greet him with a kiss everytime, instead.

After that revelation, Baekhyun was somewhat worried about continuing his relationship with the Prince. 

Wow! Baekhyun.You asked for a boyfriend and got a prince along with.What a luck! 

He often wondered what will be the end of this relationship. Will they remain madly in love as they are or the status of his 'boyfriend' will drift them apart. But one thing he surely knew was, he was irrevocably and absolutely in love. 

In love with a Prince. In love with the Prince of his own Nation. In love with Park Chanyeol.

And this was enough a reason for him to continue. To fight with all his demons questioning him about his relationship. Because as much as he loved him, the Prince returned his feelings with the same fervor and zest. He would always receive a kiss on the forehead at least once a day, followed by Chanyeol affirming his love towards him. Stating, that he is the best thing that has happened to him. And it would curb all his insecurities out. 

But this was all the calm before the storm. 

It was their third year anniversary and the couple was basking in each others warmth after rounds and rounds of passionate love making. 

Chanyeol was spooning an equally sweaty Baekhyun from behind. One of his hands was massaging his lover's scalp while the other was rested on his waist providing warmth. 

"How are you feeling now, Bub? Is your stomach still bothering you?" Chanyeol asked dropping a kiss or two on his nape.

"Yeol don't jinx it!" Baekhyun elbows him."This is the first time in several days that I'm feeling quite better. I think I really caught a nasty stomach bug." 

Smiling Chanyeol just hummed but another question came to his mind, "Do you want me to accompany you to the doctor's?"

Sighing because Baekhyun knew it's quite impossible for this giant to accompany him tomorrow because his lamppost of a boyfriend has an important presentation due tomorrow and he can't miss it. "No Yeol. I'll be fine. Besides I know the doctor is gonna prescribe me some medication and rest for a few days."

Agreeing to his boyfriend's words Chanyeol drifted off to sleep.

What Baekhyun thought of simply a stomach bug was anything, but. Turns out the 'bug' that was killing him literally and figuratively, compelling him to spend the first hours of most of his days hunched over a toilet seat, throwing his gut out, was the start of a new life inside of his tummy. Byun Baekhyun, second heir to the Byun Empire, was carrying a baby under his heart, before marriage. 

_Oh! How scandalous?_

Sitting at a bench in a park near his apartment complex, the youngest Byun was thinking how he got pregnant. Well not 'how' but 'why'. 

He was contemplating so because he has been regularly taking his pills or....NOT?? Our forgetful pup here, failed to take his pill after the last time they did it. And Chanyeol, well he never wore protection because come on it doesn't feel like doing it. And as a consequence of his and his Prince Charming's actions, he was pregnant.

But the thing is how can he have a baby right now. He can't and definitely, not like this. 

His brother would never accept him if he were to know that he is already planning on adding another title to his name. Planning on making him an uncle. No absolutely not. 

And what will he say to Chanyeol, 'Hey Yeol! Your dick is not a waste because Congratulations it just helped create a baby!' Well, definitely not as well.

He, a final year student can't have a baby right now. He already has so much on his plate. Impending Internship to undergo, final year projects to tend to, Seminars to attend, files to submit and exams to qualify.

Panic stated to surge in his body about what he would do with this pregnancy, making his breath short and hands shake. 

He can't definitely have this child. 

But then his brain registered a voice, a very small and gentle voice from within him that asked, 'You don't want me, Pa?' Unconsciously his hands travelled to his yet to protrude belly, giving it a gentle rub. Causing his frown to change into a smile. A smile that so easily etched on his lips making him forgot all his previous trepidation. Making him certain about one thing, his child. And that's when Baekhyun decided, he will have this baby. His baby. 

He knows Chanyeol. He knows that despite being together for roughly three years Chanyeol is pretty serious for him to the point that marriage, kids and future pets had all been laid out before them. So, Chanyeol freaking out about the baby was the least of his concerns. He knew Chanyeol will be there for him. He might take time to come around the fact that he is going to be a father but he surely will accept the child. Their child. 

With that thought in mind Baekhyun messaged Chanyeol to come home early today and he patiently waited for him at his own apartment. This was the place which witnessed the start of their romance and he wanted it to witness yet another beautiful and precious milestone of his life, too. 

The sound of the door clicking open indicated that Yeol was home. He was nervous but not a bit afraid because he was confident of Chanyeol's positive reaction.

But the reaction he got was not something he thought he would. His plan went horribly askew. The moment he let the cat out of the bag, Chanyeol visibly tensed and paled. The reality of him fathering a child, blanched his face. And it made every nerve in his body, freeze. 

A frown loaded with anxiety was decorating his ever handsome face. 

"B-Baek you, we ca-cant-"

And Baekhyun thought he is just panicking because it was his first reaction, too. He clutched his shirt tight around his belly. He knew it's complicated but his relationship with Chanyeol was no less complicated too. 

But nothing could have prepared him for the words the taller uttered next. 

"Baek, listen to me. I am not ready to father a kid. Heck! We both are not. We are in our last year. It's really crucial time for us. This baby will ruin everything for us.. Our life, our future, our relationship, everything. We can't have this baby. You have to abort it. "

"Get rid of it Baek! You have to drop this child." said the Prince threading his fingers in his hair, voice filled with finality.

"Chanyeol it's our child you are talking about " let out the other with clear disbelief.

"Baekhyun at this point I am not even sure about us, we still need time to know each other. I don't think we are ready to welcome a child in our life "

'I am not even sure about us' was all that was going through Baekhyun's head. 

How can someone who planned their wedding, their honeymoon, their ideal city to live at, pets to own and children to have, say, he is not sure about them. How can the one who promised 'of being ever in love with him, only him' ask him to get rid of their child. Just how? Was it always like this?

"Bub, don't ruin this relationship for a child that's not even worth it"

And this was the last straw for Baekhyun and he finally exploded. 

"You know what, you're one selfish bastard. I thought you really love me. After having your way with my body and soul, you say you're not even sure. You're a fucking douchebag and an absolute wanker. LEAVE!!!!GET OUT."

Banging of a door shut, loud. 

It was a total mess. 

What unfolded was entirely opposite to what Baekhyun thought would transpire. How can Chanyeol blame an innocent life that has not even come to this world for ruining things. How is this child to be blamed when his parents were the careless ones, when his parents were at fault. And with this he broke down. 

It's been two weeks since they last saw each other. It's been two long weeks of Baekhyun waiting, waiting desperately for his giant to come to him, to apologize for his behavior. Waiting impatiently to be kissed on the forehead and being embraced in the warm hug of his boyfriend that could protect him from this uncalled loneliness and solitude. Weeks of constant longing and crying. Weeks of futile anticipation and slowly dying hope. 

Baekhyun waited and waited. He waited for apologies and acceptance and hugs and thankyou's, but it didn't happen. But instead what happened was something really hard to believe and accept.

When he went to the University, he got to know that Chanyeol dropped out of the University. That Chanyeol left, left him alone, left him and their child alone. That Chanyeol will never be coming back.

And this indicated Chanyeol's stance on the issue at hand. 

It was really painful for Baekhyun to come around the fact that everything that he held dear once was taken away from him. The love he thought was strong enough was not even able to make it out of the first hurdle thrown its way. He thought Chanyeol will always support him, come what may. But he never thought that a child they both created would drift them apart.

Thinking that this is the most close to a closure he'll ever get from this relationship, Baekhyun decides to move on to this long and hard path, alone. That he has to let go, even if it is the most difficult thing to do. That he and the baby under his heart, they both were unwanted by the only person that they needed the most. 

But Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol to know his thoughts. He wanted him to know that he will keep this child that he came to love so much. He wanted him to know he will keep this baby and love him with all his heart. He wanted him to know that he will not abandon their child for he knew what it feels to be abandoned. What it feels to not have the loving shadow of the parents.

So on a lonely, cold winter night, lying on his bed alone, with nothing of his own and just a hoodie of the one he terribly misses, Baekhyun typed a message for Chanyeol and pour his heart out in it before sending it to its rightful owner. 

  
  
__

_Hey yeol!_

__

__

_I thought love is strong enough to overcome every obstacle thrown it's way. That love could overpower every thing in this universe._

_But you proved me wrong.You proved to me that No, love is not unconditional but selective of the situation. And our's was one such._

_You were right that we are not ready to be parents at such an early age but I am also not ready to give away what has come my way.This child was made with love, at least that's what I believe. So, I can't discard what you have given me with love, be it a thing or this child. I'll keep this child. I'll keep my baby. But rest assured this baby won't ruin your life, your future and your everything._

_This child was surely not planned and it came as a shock to both it's parents but I will not let him bear the consequences of our mistakes. For you, it might be worthless but this child to me, will never be contemptible. My child is precious to me and I will raise him with love and affection in an environment where he is wanted._

_Yours_  
_That if you ever wanted,  
Baek!_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Your task is not to seek for love, but merely to seek and find all the barriers within yourself that you have built against it."  
~Rumi_

As soon as Hana returned with her Uncles, she ran up to him and hugged him for the sake of charging her tiny, tired body. With a spent yet content baby in his arms, Baekhyun turned towards his brother and his husband and gesticulated through his eyes that he wants to talk about something. So, the couple decided to wait for him to finally give words to what his silent and broken eyes were trying to convey. 

After making Hana sleep tightly in her bedroom with her favourite toy close to her heart, he closed the door to her room and finally made his way to the living room where the couple was seated. He laid his tired body down on the couch with his head resting in Xiumin's lap and then finally divulged everything. Everything that he has kept a secret even from his brother. He told them everything about his racking past. About Chanyeol, the identity of his baby's other parent and most importantly revealed about Chanyeol's status. 

To say the couple was shocked was an understatement. They both looked at him, appalled. Xiumin chocked on his own spit, gasping for air. While Luhan, he was enraged. He was up in arms over the fact that the one who projects himself to be so mighty and worthy, so responsible and honest, the Crown Prince is the one who made his brother go through so much. That Prince Chanyeol is the one who abandoned his brother after knowing about Hana.

He was angry at his brother too for withholding such substantial particulars from him. But one look at his misty and worried eyes, all his anger subsided and he embraced his brother closer to his heart. Wanting to shield him from anything that could hurt him. He squeezed him tighter when Baekhyun broke down because it was only so much he could handle. He broke down from the burden of his sufferings and ache. 

After quite a while, Baekhyun having completely been recovered from his snivelling, Luhan asked him why he suddenly told them everything about his past involving the Prince. And this was the time for another big revelation. 

He told them how the articles are everywhere as he checked them online himself, some of them alluding to his name as well and how bad the comments on some were. How some of them had used extremely malicious and derogatory terms for him and Hana and how some were claiming that the little girl is definitely Prince Chanyeol's but a child born out of wedlock. 

He also let them know about the solution that the Prince had come up with. About his secret marriage with the Prince and him leaving with his daughter to live in the Palace.

It was all really complicated and messed up that it left the couple tongue tied. But Luhan was thinking about something else. 

It's true that he was really angry with everything but he can also see the opportunity this whole thing brought for Baekhyun, to be happy. To finally have someone by his side, other than him. 

May be this whole thing is the harbinger of unbounded happiness for the younger. He could see and very well feel, the loneliness in his little brother's eyes despite having his child. He can see longing in his eyes. And he, somewhere in his brother's eyes could see the lingering wait and persistent hope for his happily ever after. It compelled him to thought that maybe, maybe all is happening for good. 

Clearly it's not his decision to make. But he will support his little brother and be by his side, no matter what he decides. 

Without voicing his opinion and just comforting the obviously stressed father the couple left him at his own mercy. Because no matter how much they comfort him with their words it will all be futile if he won't be at peace with his inner self. They can't stop the voices in his brain and they surely can't make any decision in his stead about what transpires in his life. 

Thinking about the burning issue whole night, Baekhyun registers that he can't compromise with his daughter's peaceful life by letting Chanyeol in and play house with them. He can't let the Prince disturb his daughter's life.

And what if one day Chanyeol decides to discard them again after the issue dwindles down, it surely will impact Hana's life.

_No, not his daughter!_

He has made up his mind and he won't let Chanyeol play with his daughter's heart.

•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•

It's been exactly five days since he last met or more like was forced to meet the Prince. And everything, like he said, was normal. Nothing suspicious happened. Their life progressed the same. Baekhyun was sure that the rumor has died down in the course of these five days. 

_But he was never more wrong. **Never!**_

Today, an extremely tired Baekhyun woke up to a beautiful face, brightening up his whole morning even more. Hana was seated on his tummy with her head on his chest and looking up to him, her forehead was all puckered and her teeny-tiny lips set in a pout. 

_Why is this little koala pouting first thing in the morning?_

Baekhyun brought his hands around her, locking her in his tight embrace and kissed that pout away, "Why my baby is up so early?"

Hana snuggled into his neck and mumbled, "Not early. Papa late."

"Oh is that so?" his baby nodded.

It was their day-off today. Courtesy Hana had already taken a promise from him before her trip with her Uncles. She wanted to spend an entire day with her father, doing all her favourite things that would surely drain his energy. Baekhyun had no choice but to agree to it because he felt he had been neglecting his baby ever since he started working on the project he was monitoring. He was so busy that he was not even able to make Hana her favourite meals. 

"What you want to do today?" Baekhyun rested his chin on her cute little head.

"Eat chocolate pancakes, bake cookies and play in the park"she mumbled her answer looking at him with a gleam in her eyes.

Like he said, all energy-sucking tasks and another tiring day. But everyday is one such, when you are fathering a four year old child. A four year old, agile and a ball of fire child.

Baekhyun stood up with a cute baby girl in his hands. He moved to the bathroom first and cleaned them both. After brushing their teeth and taking a quick shower they both headed to the kitchen to make their favourite pancakes served with maple syrup and bacon. A perfectly healthy breakfast. And yummy too in Hana's opinion.

Hana was sitting on her chair with her hands on her cheeks, waiting in anticipation.The sight was so adorable that it made a smile to appear on her father's face. 

Baekhyun was in the middle of stacking their plates with their breakfast when Hana asked something she has never before.

"Papa, Where is my other daddy?"

The sudden question made the father flinch which caused the syrup bottle to drop out of his hands. With his breath hitching and jaw dropping, Baekhyun turned towards her. 

"Wh-Why do you ask?"

"You told me that I had one but he left us" she pouted and looked at him with questioning eyes. 

"Yeah baby he did" that was all he could answer. But his mind was still stuck at what she asked. Why would she suddenly ask about him though? Does she misses the presence of another parent? 

With hurt in his eyes and truth on his lips, he distracted her, presenting her plate of pancakes to devour.

After having their late breakfast, Baekhyun asked her to watch TV for a while. In the meantime, he reviewed the files and some related documents that his subordinates E-mailed him this morning.

It took him almost three hours to review everything. And by the time he was done Hana had already taken her afternoon nap and regained her energy. She was now as chirpy as a bird.

Baekhyun shook his head in amusement, watching her double over in excitement to bake the cookies that she wanted to bake so much for a long time. Preparing the dough for the cookies, adding God knows how much chocolate chips to it, they were ready to bake them.

They rolled the dough into little balls, fattened them to give the desired shape. The cookies Hana were making, they looked like everything, but. Nevertheless they'll taste delicious.They put the tray into the oven and waited for them to get baked. 

Hana just wanted to sit and watch, with great attentiveness, her favourite cookies getting baked, while her father thought better of it. He called her and the duo cleaned the kitchen island, swept the floor, washed the dishes and finally took the much awaited cookies out when the oven dinged. 

As soon as the tray was out of the oven, the whole kitchen was surrounded with a sweet, delicious aroma. By the time they were done tasting them and packing them in jars, Hana reminded him of their park visit. 

So here was Baekhyun, sitting on a bench in the park, with his laptop on, doing some office work. While Hana was playing with her park mates, screaming and squeaking. Her joy was evident on her face and it made him feel content.

After being done with his work, some time later, he closed his laptop and placed it securely in its bag. He looked at Hana who was now messing around on the swings with her other friend. 

He was about to go to her to remind her that it's time to go home, when suddenly a women came up to him and introduced herself. 

"Hi! You must be Mr. Byun Baekhyun. My name is Lee Hyeori. I am a journalist from BBM."

And the alarms in his head went off. A journalist. He very well knows why she is here. And it also explains the black car parked outside his house that he has never seen before. He, in an instant turned towards his daughter and found her safe and unharmed. 

The journalist studied his motion and in a very soothing voice stated, "Relax Sir! I am not here to cause the child trouble."

And the sentence was clear, she was here for him. Means she had been following him since morning. And he doesn't even know about the car that he saw earlier today has been parked there since God knows when. This is what he was not ready for. His heartbeats quickened. But he can't let it take control of him. 

Calming his erratic heart down, a controlled and still voice masking his inner turmoil, he asked, "Miss Lee, What you want from me?"

"Just answers to some of my questions regarding your ties with the Prince."

Baekhyun's heart drops to his stomach.

"I think you are mistaken-"

"I know the child is his Highness', born in London four years ago." she said in a smug tone, knowing she hit the nail in the right place. And it further confirmed her assumptions because Baekhyun's horrified eyes and panicked countenance gave it away. Before he could say something she added. 

"But the question here is, Why this beautiful girl is kept hidden from the public eye. I wonder, is she illegitimate, Mr. Byun?"

And this disparaging remark about his daughter sent jitters to his frozen body and he abruptly stood up, without even answering her, gathered his belongings and ran towards his daughter. He picked her up in his arms ignoring her whines and complaints.

He went to his car settled her in her car seat, completely blocking the calls for his name, he drove off. His heart pounding and movements robotic. He just drove and drove until he reached his house.

He hastily entered his house and doesn't even know how he managed to cook their dinner and gave Hanna a much needed bath. 

It was after having their dinner and tucking his daughter in, that he finally was able to weigh down the events of the park. A journalist even managed to track him down, managed to give a face to the name mentioned in the article. It's not right. This should not happen. What is he supposed to do now. 

_Call me if anything happens._

Now he realized why the Prince left his number with him. He realized that what he thought was only a hearsay, was not merely just. He realized the Prince was right about calling his daughter names. He didn't like the sound of it, at all. 

Before the rational side of his brain could stop him, he searched for the Prince's contact and called him. It was already late in the night when he phoned him and after just a few rings the call connected and he heard a worried voice on the other line.

_Baekhyun! Wh-What happened? Are you two alright?_

Looking at the wall clock, he cursed himself because in his panic ridden state he didn't even think twice before calling the other at such an hour. What was he even thinking.

_Baekhyun, answer me.What's wrong?_

"Chanyeol. Nothing is wrong, we both are fine."

And then he heard a sigh of relief. 

"I just.. I just wanted to talk to you about something"

_What is it that's bothering you?_

"We went to the park today, in evening and....and one women, a journalist, she came up to me and asked about you."

_Baekhyun, what? What she said?_

"She asked about our relationship and why Hana, why she-" and he couldn't even say the words she used and before he could complete his sentence a tear rolled down his cheeks. He wiped his damped cheek with his other palm. He wanted to complete his sentence instead a sob was all that came out. 

_Baekhyun, I want you to calm down, alright? I'll be there in an hour okay. Don't worry._

The call got disconnected shortly after what the Prince last said. Baekhyun anxiously waited for the Prince to come over to his house. 

After almost forty minutes, his door bell rang. He opened the door to see a well dressed Chanyeol. Looking like the perfect and immaculate Prince he is, dressed in black suit.

But his face gave away what he was feeling inside. 

They moved to the living room, to continue with their talk and when the Prince was seated in front of him he asked,

"Now tell me. What happened Baek?"

Baekhyun took a deep sigh to control his inner turmoil and quietly said, "Hana wanted to play in the park today and I took her to the one we always visit. She was playing with her friends and I was sitting at the bench when this one lady, a journalist she was, came up to me and asked about you. I told her that she was mistaken and before I could say anything more she just added that she knows Hana was born in London four years ago and that she is yours" 

His eyes filled with tears again remembering how that lady, very rudely asked him straight away about Hana and the words she used, should have never been used in the first place regarding an innocent child. He couldn't control his shaky voice and quivering lips.

Chanyeol upon sensing it, inched closer to him and placed his rough and bigger hands on his softer and tender ones. 

Baekhyun then added, "She said, She doesn't know why she is illegitimate. I could discern it through the confidence oozing out of her, she knows everything Chanyeol. Even a black car was parked outside, monitoring our movements. And I don't know since when it's there, I only noticed it today. They know about us and now they will print everything about us. Hana, people will say nasty things about her. They will hurt her. She is just a baby Chanyeol. What should I do"

Baekhyun was crying and shaking out of fear, by the time he finished his monologue. He knows the situation bears severe ramifications and he was absolutely scared of them. He can't let anybody hurt Hana. He has already lost so much in his life, he can't let anything bad happen to this child of his. He has to think what he can do now, to save her from everything and everyone. Should he return to London again. But this will only add more trouble. His daughter has an organized schedule here. He can't leave just like that. 

Before the seriousness of the situation could culminate in him having a panic attack, he felt surrounded by strong arms, secured in a protective embrace. He felt safe in those arms and then a deep voice further was able to make him relax. 

"Shh. It's okay. I am here now. I won't let anything bad happen to you, any of you. I won't let anybody hurt her or you. I am here, Baek."

After he was fully relaxed and was out of his critical state where any triggering word would lead him to a panic attack, Chanyeol voiced out his stance. 

"Baek, listen to me. I know what I suggested was complete outrageous and hard to even consider. But this is the only thing which can help protect her, protect both of you. I told you this world is cruel and it won't think twice before hurting anyone for the fulfilment of its interest. People can stoop really low just to prove their cause."

He took a deep breath, looked directly into Baekhyun's eyes and stated his next sentence, "Marry me Baekhyun, Take me back, Please. This is the only way I can protect you both. Please just think of our baby, just her."

And after that a pin drop silence prevailed. Every thing reduced to a passive quietude.

Chanyeol thought that he had again hurt the other in his desperation to protect his people, his family. But he can't be blamed. Because the moment his cell phone rang in the middle of the night flashing Baekhyun's name, he was perturbed. Because no way in hell Baekhyun would call him, if not for something bad. And when he heard his fear laced voice, his worries only heightened. He doesn't know what was compelling him, but he wanted to just come here and take them both in his safe heaven. Away from all the pain, all the hurt and all things evil. 

He was taken out of his reverie when Baekhyun asked him, "Will you protect her? Will you promise to keep her safe?"

Without a second's delay and in a determined voice he affirmed, "I will protect her with my life. Not just her, I promise I'll give up my life but I won't let anything hurt any of you"

And thats when Baekhyun made his decision that he'll follow the plan the Prince told him about. If this is the only way to protect his delicate angel, he will do it without a second thought. He can do anything for his child. 

  
  


Before they could discuss about what are they needed to do to execute the plan, they heard a door creak open and soft thuds of little feet coming closer to them. It was Hana, eyes still closed but she was awake. 

_"Papa"_

Baekhyun turned towards the source of that gentle voice groggy with sleep, calling for him and in an instant rushed to pick her up in his arms. It gets really cold in the night and he felt her shiver in his arms. 

Chanyeol was frozen in his place. He feels his stomach doing summersaults and all sort of animals in there stampeding at the sound of the small voice at the sight of a tiny human standing there. Chanyeol also witnessed how this little person was shivering in Baekhyun's arms. 

When Baekhyun came closer, he wordlessly removed his coat and draped it over the tiny body of his little girl and immediately felt at ease.

Baekhyun looked up to him at the same time Chanyeol did. Both holding each other's gaze for a few seconds, before the moment was disturbed when little hands, almost freezing made their way to Baekhyun's face and rested themselves on his cheeks and a small enquiry, "Why are you wakie-wakie?"

And he had no reply for that. So instead of answering he questioned, 

"Did I wake you up?" and got a nod before,"You were talking."

"I'm Sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to wake you up." Baekhyun says, moving his hands up and down her small back, kissing her forehead in the process. 

And then he remembers his conversation with her earlier today. 

"Baby." Baekhyun says gently, prodding to make her eyes open and look at him. "You asked me today, where is your Daddy right?". The now fully awakened baby nods her head. "If I tell you he is here now, would you like to meet Daddy?" 

Chanyeol was listening to their conversation intently, and hearing Baekhyun say 'Daddy' was doing things to his heart. 

And when he heard Baekhyun questioning her about meeting him, his heart almost stopped working. He, in an instant, sat with his back straight. His shoulders, painfully tensed as he looked at the two of them with eager eyes. Expectantly waiting for her to say yes, just yes. 

Hana nodded her answer again but this time, turned around to run her eyes to search for her daddy. And when she did found Chanyeol, a sense of recognition was painted on her face. She stood up on her two tiny feet and moved to where Chanyeol was. She placed her two little hands on his cheeks, literally sending both her parents in shock. She enquired, "Big Prince, are you my daddy?"

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and after getting a little nod from him, he decided to be a bit daring and made her sit in his lap before answering, "Yes baby, I'm daddy. Your daddy." With tears in his eyes he kissed her hands, then her forehead. 

He further probed, "Would you like to come live with daddy? In the Palace? " 

Before answering she innocently uttered something that pierced his heart badly and made it sting excruciatingly. "Will you promise to not leave Hana again?" 

But again it was not her fault. He was the one responsible for it.

"I'll never do that. I'm sorry baby. Please forgive me". He said in a constricted and hoarse voice trying to control his emotions.

She nodded her little head and hugged her daddy tight, making his tears freely roll down on his cheeks. He looked up at the other again and conveyed his greatest regards to him through his hurt and regret laiden eyes. Thanked him wordlessly again and again. Settling a wordless amnesty in the process.

And Baekhyun. He was just witnessing everything with a heavy heart.

At an absolute contradiction to him, Hana was ecstatic to finally meet her daddy. Her daddy even promised that he won't leave them again. She felt really delighted thinking that now both her parents will attend her recitals and parents teacher meetings. 

She would always wonder why is it always her papa attending her school programs. Why her papa doesn't have a Minnie hyung just like big daddy. Why her classmates have two parents. Is she not a good baby to deserve two parents. 

But now she has her daddy. Her big and strong daddy. She was in a jovial mood because just like her friends she too has both her parents now. 

And to think that her daddy is so big and so pretty just like her papa made her life. She has pretty pretty parents.

For the entire duration of the Prince's stay at their home, she was clinging to him. She just sat in his lap and stared at him in wonder and astonishment. But soon her eyes started getting heavy and Baekhyun knew she will sleep soon. But the problem was she was fighting it, with all her strength. This made him think that she too grew an instant liking towards the other, just like him, just like what he did years back. 

After getting assured by Chanyeol that he will not be gone when she would wake up tomorrow the girl finally went to sleep. Giving her parent's the much needed time to talk. 

While the other was making their baby girl sleep, Chanyeol messaged Jongin concerning his whereabouts. And asked him to get their marriage papers ready first thing in the morning and also inform the King of the new arrangement.

When the former came back after making sure Hana is sleeping comfortably in her room, Chanyeol explained him that there's no need for them to be present at the registrar's office, he just needs to sign the papers, exchange the rings and rest will be taken care of. His parents would surely take care of the rituals they need to go through in the confines of the Palace.

It was already daybreak when they were finally done with their much needed talk and were tired as hell. Baekhyun offered him to take the master bedroom and he made his way to Hana's room. Looks like he'll sleep with her. They were so tired that the moment they laid down they succumbed to sleep. 

•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•

Next day, Chanyeol woke up to a sweet aroma attacking his nostrils and disturbing his sleep. But what made him finally out of the bed were two voices that he knows distinctly belongs to whom. 

After washing his face and brushing his teeth, clad in just his shirt and trouser he made his way to the kitchen to a sight that made a smile to etch on his lips. 

Baekhyun was carrying their little Princess in his arms, with one hand under her thighs while the other linked with the tiny one, stretched out near his shoulders, dancing to a soft tune playing on his phone. Swirling around in great pleasure. Their balletic movements could surely put even the best dancers to shame. They were Squealing and squeaking effortlessly.

They were so engrossed with their dancing that they didn't even notice him standing, with his back rested on the wall and hands folded to his chest. A noticeable smirk decorating his face. Both of them forgetting the pancake that was still in the pan on the burner. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat to get their attention and when he finally got it, he witnessed two pairs of widened eyes and red tinted cheeks. This made him laugh out loud. "I apologize for interrupting your stellar performance but I think, No....It is up to my belief, a burnt pancake would not be as delectable." he said.

Hearing it, Baekhyun, without a delay, put Hana down and moved to save his last pancake out.

Hana went closer to her father and lifted her arms, "Daddy! We made pancakes with bacon. Would you like to have some?"

Pulling her up in his arms, the Prince kissed her cheeks and nodded his answer. He can't miss his first meal with his Princess. Their breakfast progressed merrily and safely with no burning casualties not even the scorched pancake. Chanyeol bonded with his daughter the entire noon, familiarizing himself with all her toys and sometimes getting admonished for not remembering some of her favorite toys' names correctly.

Baekhyun called his brother to tell him about his plan and his brother just said that whatever happens he is there for him which made Baekhyun, tear up a little. 

At some point in the noon Jongin came and delivered them the papers the Prince asked for and their rings. 

They both signed the papers and handed them over to Jongin for further processing. Hana being their ring bearer, the couple exchanged their rings and they were now married. Married to each other. Married to the ones they both wanted to but not in similar circumstances.

After packing their luggage and necessities, the family found itself settled in Chanyeol's car, to move to the palace. Hana was yawning and rubbing her eyes continuously. She was anticipating to see the Palace. Chanyeol informed her about having grandparents and he could clearly see the excitement in her eyes. She wanted to meet them soon. But Alas! This sleep. It's ruining her plans. 

She was seated between her parents at the back while Jongin was driving the car sometimes responding to what the Prince would ask him. It was funny when Chanyeol introduced him to Hana as his best friend, the girl bowed to him and immediately went to hug his legs. This made a plethora of expression to be painted across his face, being basked in such a pure love. The ever so stern Jongin just looked at the Prince, his eyes screaming how perfect this little person is. 

Baekhyun undid her seatbelt and made her sit in his lap and placed her head on his chest and his fingers started combing her hair. He knew this will work like magic. And yes soon she was asleep. 

By the time they reached the Palace it was already night. Chanyeol offered to carry a sleeping Hana to his chambers and Baekhyun let him. He was nervous and a nervous Baekhyun is a clumsy Baekhyun. He didn't want them both to lie face first on the ground as soon as he takes his first step. 

As he moved inside the Palace he was awestruck. The Palace is breathtaking. 

The Royal Palace is really fascinating and beautiful. It stands on the edge of a hill, overlooking the Capital City of the Country. Along with East wing and the West wing, it formed a strong defense ring for the City. Surrounded by a garden that their forefathers established, it was just spectacular.

The inner part of the Palace was also really eye catching. Huge walls with cozy colors adorned with paintings of all the Kings that ruled, intricately designed domes and roofs ornamented with Chandeliers, were really eye soothing. 

Despite being humongous it was just homey and cozy. 

A literal heaven! 

Chanyeol made his way to his chambers and asked Baekhyun to get freshen up and informed him that they will have the dinner with the King. 

The dinner that he is making his way to attend with Hana in his arms and Chanyeol a step ahead made him extremely edgy and nervous because of two reasons. 

First, he is going to have dinner with the Crown Head, The Monarch, The King of the Nation. 

And second, he is going to attend that dinner not just as CEO Byun but as the Royal Consort, husband of Crown Prince Chanyeol. He is going to be introduced formally to the royal family as his husband. Just a few days back, he was fighting the Prince for the sake of a normal life and here he is playing the lead of some really cliche movie. Wow. 

As they entered the huge dinning room, with uncountable dishes presented on the table giving it a look of a sumptuous, luxurious banquet, he found the King and the Queen already seated there. All regal and royal. 

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the King sitting there at the head of the dinning table and his lady, the Queen to his right, his personality oozing out the glory and grace he is known for. All thing stunning and fiery. Easily intimidating anyone with just his eyes. Eyes similar to his husband's. Eyes similar to the ones he is been waking up to, for the past four years. Eyes similar to his daughter's. 

He in an instant bowed to them, with respect. But something happened that surprised him to the core. Something that sent a shiver down to his toes.

_In this family we welcome one another hugging, son. No need for you to be so formal, my child._

It was the Queen, who was an inch or two shorter than him but extremely elegant, with long black locks and fair skin. With face resembling somewhat to Chanyeol. She, who came up to him and pull him into her arms. She kissed his cheek and welcomed him. The king also beckoned him to come closer and gave him a pat on his shoulders, welcoming him. 

All the while, a pair of curious eyes were witnessing everything, unfolding. And when those eyes got noticed by the older couple, they got shy and the cute little face was now hiding behind long bow shaped legs. 

Baekhyun upon sensing her shying away, went closer to her. He knelt down and said something in her cute little sticking out ears. He pulled her from behind her father's leg and nodded at her. He kissed her cheek and smiled encouragingly at her which made her a little bit confident.

She walked a little closer to the couple and bowed down to them, one by one. And the Royal couple was smitten, completely enamored and captivated with this child, they can call grand daughter to. They were not the King and Queen at that time but two love-struck grandparents to a really bewitching child. 

The Queen not being able to control neither her tears nor her movements picked the little girl in her arms and smothered her face with kisses. The King too came closer to her and kissed her little forehead caressing her chubby cheeks.

Hana was not familiar with them and it is acceptable too. She looked for her father and reached her little hands out, which was a cue for Baekhyun that she is extremely shy and wants to be carried by him.

Sensing her movements, the Queen placed her back on the ground with one final peck and she ran to her father and hid in his chest. Baekhyun just kept on moving his hands on her back comforting her and also praising her in the process. He was appreciating her efforts for coming forward to respectfully greet the elders. Kissing her forehead, time and again. All the while unaware of three pairs of eyes, filled with adoration, witnessing his every move. 

Chanyeol looked at his parents to see their happy faces. Their joy was evident in their wide smiles and misty eyes. They must have sensed him staring at them for they both turned to him and nodded at him. Accepting his family with open arms and hearts. 

The family was soon seated and the dinner progressed following easy conversations and sometimes an enquiry about Baekhyun. Chanyeol noticed that the royal couple was really impressed by Baekhyun and he could bet that its just a matter of time before he will be replaced as the favourite son. Maybe he already is, judging by the way how Queen was stacking latter's plate with food and the King laughing at Baekhyun's horrified expressions seeing the copious amount of food served just for him. 

He also noticed how attentive Baekhyun was towards their daughter, making sure she eats everything on her plate with small gulps of water in between. He once completely abandoned his plate when she started whining about not wanting to eat more, just after a few bites. He managed to make Hana finish her food in exchange for eating the cake, the Queen herself prepared, to her heart's content.

And Chanyeol was so proud of him for raising her so well and with love. And this made his eyes glint with regret at what he has lost. But he will make sure to keep their smiles intact and maybe hope to be forgiven someday. 

He looked up to the King when he said something. 

What? He doesn't know.

"I sense an oration about the recent rumors is long overdue, don't you think you should make a public appearance with your family, Chanyeol." the King repeated. 

"Before they get to the root of the issue, it would be better if you address it first." He then added. 

"Your Grace, I was also thinking of doing the same. Maybe some interview with a channel."Chanyeol suggested because he knew he himself has to clear the air. And disclosing it himself to the people would be more appropriate. And he has already asked Baekhyun about it and only after his approval he suggested it. 

"Very well. I don't envisage any problem with that. I'll ask secretary Lee to arrange something."

The dinner with the King went well. But the newly wedded couple soon faced a new problem. That was, their sleeping arrangement. They both have to share a bed. 

Chanyeol was persistent about having to act like a married pair now. And sleeping in different chambers might bust their plan. They can't have maids and servants gossip about it. He suggested that he can sleep on the couch but Baekhyun asked him not to do it. He doesn't want to snatch the comforts of his bed away from him and besides their daughter will be there with them, at least for today. So they both went to sleep in the same bed kissing their daughter good night. 

•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•

It's been a week since the addition of two new members to the royal family. And it changed everything for good. Their dull mornings remained not so boring, thanks to a chirpy bird. The heavy talks and diplomatic decisions that would usually be made at the dinning table were now confined to the court room only. 

The morning of the royal couple would start with a morning kiss and dinner with a sweet 'night night mama and dada' . Their happy meals were filled with little laughs and sometimes little whines when Baekhyun would decide to be a meanie and would inconspicuously hide some vegetables in her rolls. Sometimes they would be filled with pleadings to eat certain sweets more than the decided amount and sometimes complaints about not getting more.

Chanyeol was happy and content. Happy and content to have his family. To have his family back despite his sins. Despite his unacceptable behavior in the past. 

He was filled with remorse and shame for the deeds he committed, for abandoning them. But he vowed to work even harder to make the lives of these two precious humans like his, happy and content. He would leave no stone unturned to make them happy and content.

These are the thoughts where his mind always drifts to, whenever he is left to himself. He looked at the clock on his desk and sighed. It's way past two in the night. Chanyeol was in his room reading some files about the redevelopment plan one of his Ministers proposed, before his mind drifted off to the thoughts that never leave him alone.

He turned and looked at his bed where Baekhyun is already asleep. It was a really tiring day for the CEO today. Sometimes, he wonder if it's all a dream. Because he really thinks it is. Or else how can he be so lucky to have such a beautiful man as his. 

Chanyeol felt the lack of caffeine in his system and was about to get one for him from the kitchens, when he heard a gentle knock on his doors. Questioning himself about who would be here at this time, he quickly opened the door so as not to wake Baekhyun up. What he found was Hana in her pretty pink night suit and bed hairs, her favourite blue whale plushie in one hand and with the other she was cutely rubbing her eyes. He remember Baekhyun picking her up before and he straight away scooped her in his arms and gently probed,

"Baby, why are you up? Had a nightmare?"

The toddler laid her head in the crook of his father's neck and her little hand made a loose grip around his shoulders, she nodded her answer. Chanyeol felt butterflies in his stomach because this was the first time his daughter came to seek comfort from him and being able to provide her that, he was on cloud nine. He wondered how his little girl has changed him in just a few days.

"Should I get you to your room?"

"Can't sleep. Monsters"

_Oh so she had a nightmare about Monsters._

_What should I do now??_

_Wow way to go Chanyeol._

"Is papa asleep?"She mumbled from her position. 

"Yeah baby. Should I wake him up for you?"

She nodded her head no and snuggled further into his neck. 

"Daddy! Why are you up? Do you have a monster under your bed too?" she asked a moment later, with wide open eyes. And Chanyeol knew now she'll not sleep that early. 

"No baby, Daddy doesn't. I was just doing some work" and then an idea popped up in his mind "Say baby, do you want to have some milk and cookies?"

And his idea was easily approved and was very much appreciated. So with a very delighted little baby in his arms he headed to the kitchen and asked the maids, to brew some coffee for him and prepare milk and cookies for his little one.

That's how our Prince spent his first date with his daughter. 

The next day, after breakfast, the King summoned the couple in the court room. He wanted them to address the rumors that were still ablaze like a wild fire. The King asked his Secretary to arrange an interview for the family of three with a National News Outlet. The interview was scheduled for this Monday's evening, and now that they have become a bit familiar with each other as a family, they should not make any delay in addressing the Nation about it. 

He specifically asked them not to make any mistakes and told them, the questions asked will prior be known to them so as not to make them uncomfortable about anything they don't want the others to know. With that, he excused the couple with a final reminder to act as natural as they both can. 

So here was, the Royal family, now seated in the room where the interview will take place, on a big couch, with Hana in middle of both of them.

Baekhyun was a bit nervous because it was his first interview as somebody's husband and to think that he is Crown Prince's husband heightened his nervousness many folds. 

The first thing the interviewer asked them was to greet the Nation. It was normal for Chanyeol since he is the Crown Prince and had addressed the Nation many a time before but for Baekhyun it was all new. 

"Good evening my wonderful people. I am Crown Prince Chanyeol of our beloved Nation, Artia. I have had the privilege on many occasions of speaking to you. And I think it's fitting that today I should acknowledge the recent rumors that created a turmoil and raised a great deal of ruckus. I want to apologize that I didn't let my people know about my husband and child. But the rumors are false. My daughter, Park Hana is not illegitimate. I married my husband five years ago and we welcomed our Princess a year after we got married. There were reasons why I wanted to keep the existence of my family hidden from the public but I can positively assure you that we have well sustained the old traditions. 

When I learnt about some anonymous sources labeling my daughter illegitimate, I was deeply hurt and saddened. After discussing it with His Royal Majesty, the King, I think it's for better that I finally introduce my family to you. 

Please be considerate of my reasons and bless my husband and daughter with your love and affection.  
Thank you."

_Now we would like,The Prince Consort to introduce himself to the Nation._

Baekhyun stood up and bowed his head and with a sweet voice and a calculated grin he said, 

"I am Park Baekhyun, husband to His Highness, Prince Chanyeol. I also want to apologize for hurting your sentiments, our beloved people. It was not our intention to hurt your feelings by keeping some personal information to ourselves. I want you to meet my daughter and give her your blessings and love. " he called Hana close to him and asked her to greet everyone, looking into the camera. 

Hana being called by her father stood up at once, went closer to Baekhyun and bowed down. "This is my daughter, Byu-" he visibly tensed and a second later continued, "Park Hana. Please give her all your love." And then he settled next to Chanyeol, nervously waiting to be asked another question.

_What everybody wants to know is the fact that why His Royal Highness, Prince Chanyeol didn't let anybody know about His Highness, Prince Baekhyun and Princess Hana._

"Actually it was not Prince Chanyeol's decision but mine. I wanted to keep Hana's existence in secret and it would not be possible with me being introduced to the Nation. So we decided that we should both not be introduced. Hana is just four years old. I didn't want her every step to be printed the very next day in the tabloids. I wanted her to experience a normal childhood, where you walk in the streets to go to school not just sit at the backseat of a car surrounded by at least two bodyguards. I want her to achieve things own her own. I don't want things to be done for her just because she belongs to the Royal world. If people were to know about her existence they would definitely treat her as a royal and somehow it would affect her attitude. Because being treated in a more special way than the others are, could have inflicted her mind with some supremacy. I want my child to be thankful, compassionate and grateful for everything around her. That was the main reason I wanted her to keep in secrecy."

_Now that Your Highness has pointed it out, I can understand what must have gone through your mind.You wanted to protect your child, The Princess. You wanted her to treat everyone with respect and care and learn how it takes strenuous efforts to achieve even smallest things._

_I must say His Highness values morals and good conduct the most._

_My next question is for you,Your Highness. How you felt when you came to know that you are a father now?_

Chanyeol doesn't know how would he have felt when Hana was born because he was not there. But he clearly remembers the day he came to know about the fact that Hana was his daughter.

"When the first time I saw her, I was fascinated and Intrigued. When I realized that this small bundle of sunshine is mine, I was a crying mess. I couldn't believe that this beautiful butterfly was mine to call a daughter. I can't thank my husband enough for birthing this little Angel."

Chanyeol eyes were sparkling with tears. He was happy to have her. But unknown to him, there was someone who was balling his fists out of anger. There was someone who thought what a perfect liar this man was who was professing his love for his daughter on the National Television, when he didn't even want her in the first place. If not for her safety, he wouldn't be here. He would not even let him see her again.

_Hey little Princess! You are really pretty and you have such a lovely name too._

_May I ask you a question, Princess Hana?_

A nod. 

_What's your favorite thing to do, dear?_

"I like cuddling with papa the most and playing in rain."

_"Do you like rain very much?_

Again a nod. 

_"What you like playing in rain? "_

"I like playing in the puddles, but papa doesn't let me many times."

A pout. 

_But playing in rain can get you sick so I think that's why his Highness doesn't allow you._

_Is there anything you like doing with your daddy?_

"I like eating cookies with daddy."

_Your Highnesses, I must say, the Princess is so precious. A very polite and innocent child._

_But I would like to know what you do when she make a fuss or how do you get her to do something she doesn't want?_

"Actually as a Crown Prince am not there around much. I work late at night and start my day even before she wakes up. So for a good part of the day, am not even around. So it's Baekhyun who's there with her almost all day. But one thing I can safely say, she is a very amicable child."

"Like my husband, Crown Prince said, she is a very understanding and an amicable child. She doesn't throw tantrums a lot but when she does I make sure she realize that she has done something wrong. And as for the things the she doesn't want to do, I make her understand that sooner or later she has to. Like, once she starts watching television, she would want to watch it for longer periods but I make sure to set the limits and keep them. And if she falters, she knows there will be a consistent and expected consequence."

_Well that's something good to know. All new mums and dads take notes for it._

_My last and final question for both of you, that our viewers voted the most for,_

_Is the royal couple planning to extend the family in near future?_

And this question left an ice cold prince, a little red from ears to the neck and Baekhyun, a little uncomfortable. Finally, Chanyeol answered 

"We are very busy, balancing our personal and professional life, at the same time raising a baby. My husband here, is the CEO of a well known company and most of my time is spent in services of my beloved people. We are trying our best to raise our child with a good character. We ask for your blessings and understanding. I hope this interview today, answered most of your questions and I once again apologize on behalf of the Royal family. We might be divided on several grounds but it doesn't obscure the common interests of us all and that is, the love which we all have for our native land and for our people."

With this their interview came to an end and the family was free to leave.

After their 'well scripted' appearance at the show, it was now time for them to head back to the Palace. They were quickly bade farewell to, by the Director and Staff of the Show and now were exiting the building. All the while Baekhyun hasn't let go off a very sleepy Hana, carrying her in his arms and cradling her head on his shoulders. Chanyeol wanted to lift the girl in his arms but Baekhyun vehemently denied it.

Finally exiting the building, the family was at the back seat of the car, relaxing. But Chanyeol was not at peace seeing Baekhyun still carrying Hana tightly in her arms. 

"Baekhyun" 

The owner of the name visibly flinched and the gesture didn't go unnoticed by the Prince. With a more softer voice he continued , "Baekhyun! You can lay her down here, you both will be in much comfort then" . All he got was a small 'No, it's fine' and everything was at quietude once again.

Sooner than not, they arrived at the Palace and the car came to a halt. Before Chanyeol could voice out how he should carry Hana to her own room, Baekhyun stepped out of the car with Hana in his arms and made a beeline for their room.

Chanyeol after informing his parents about today's show, excused himself to sleep off his tiredness. But what greets him once he reaches his bedroom was Baekhyun hugging Hana on their bed. Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was extra clingy today to their daughter and he knew the reason why because he is no fool. He knew what was bothering the smaller but he was in no position to provide some comfort and soothing words, for he was the main reason for Baekhyun's misery. 

After changing to his bed clothes Chanyeol was ready to go to sleep. Hana was still there, intently listening to the story Baekhyun was telling. He sat on 'his side of the bed' observing the two. 

Hana's eyes were slowly starting to well up with sleep. Looking at her change of clothes, Chanyeol speculated Baekhyun must have bathed her. She turned to him, when he got noticed by her and gave him her eye blinding smile. She then snuggled closer to Baekhyun as the story was now completed. He started humming a lullaby, he knew she'll sleep in a few. And after a few minutes she indeed was in dreamland. 

Chanyeol upon sensing she was already asleep, reached his hand out to her but his movement faltered when he noticed Baekhyun once again flinched and tightened his embrace. He retreated his hand back and asked, " Should I get her to her own room?"

"No, she'll sleep here with me tonight." 

With that he tuned his back to him and went to sleep.

But Baekhyun was wide awake. He couldn't sleep. He was really anxious tonight. Tightening his hold around his daughter, Baekhyun kissed the crown of her head multiple times. 

Despite the tranquility and stillness surrounding him, his inner self was at variance with it. A storm of insecurities and vacillation was raging inside his head slowly consuming his whole being. Baekhyun was not at ease because of the sudden changes made to his life and this interview had made him grow more apprehensive. 

It was just used to be him and his daughter before Chanyeol came barging in their lives. And now it felt as if everything that belonged to him was slipping from his hand. His life, his privacy, his peace and most importantly, his daughter. The moment Hana was introduced as 'Park Hana' a sense of uneasiness and insecurity welled up in his heart. He felt as if someone is trying to take her away from him. 

He knew that it's just a name, just a way of being addressed but still it didn't sit well with him. He can't help but feel this way. Chanyeol leaving him all alone to fend for himself and his baby, deeply scarred him. He was deeply in love with Chanyeol and it totally left him in shards when he chose his life over his daughter, over him. The days he was alone with Hana still in his womb, were the hardest days of his life. He used to think that he's not worthy of anything, that he was at fault because the person he loved with all his being left him. And now all these baseless feelings triggered him to think that Hana will leave him too. 

He was already crying and tears started to roll down his eyes. Rubbing his nose, sniffling almost inaudibly, he looked at her again and wondered is it really the case or just his fears speaking. Not able to control his hands, he started threading his fingers through her hair. 

He asked brokenly, "Will you leave me too, baby?" and naturally didn't get any response. 

"Don't you leave me, my child, Please. I can do anything for you, even if it kills me every second. Even if it crushes my heart, my pride into pieces. If this is the only way to protect you my angel, I'll do it. I'll swallow my pride for its nothing compared to you. I'll survive this. Just.... Just don't ever go away from me. I won't be able to live." And he couldn't control his emotions this time and a loud sob escaped his lips. But he quickly pressed his hand against his mouth. Still it caused Hana to stir, she scooted closer to her carrier's body searching for warmth and in a very sleep inflicted voice whispered "Papa! I love you the most!" unknowingly providing his carrier the much needed assurance. With tears in his eyes, in a muffled voice Baekhyun mumbled back his ' Papa also loves you the most baby."

And all this while Chanyeol was hearing everything silently, with tears in his own eyes and guilt in his heart. He knew he was at fault but hearing Baekhyun ask Hana, their daughter not to leave him, it was clear to him that he was not just at fault for abandoning his family but also for the insecurities and uncertainties he filled Baekhyun with. 

He is the reason why Baekhyun was so broken. He is the reason which made his soul perforated with insecurities, hurt and betrayal. He realized one thing tonight, he hates himself just as much Baekhyun hates him. He loathes himself, he is a greedy and an insensitive bastard and that he doesn't deserve these precious people he calls his daughter and husband. That even if Baekhyun would ever forgive him, he will never.

~

After their address to the Nation, the Royal Palace formally made the announcement of the new addition to the Palace and to the Royal family. 

The reactions that they got were all positive. The childlike innocence on Baekhyun's face and his sweet, sugary voice made it really easy for the people to accept them. The sincerity with which he set forth his views regarding the upbringing of his daughter, won people's heart in just an instant. They were able to see how pure and angelic this little man is.

And the presence of their little bird turned every thing great. Just her mere presence along side her parent's, just one look at her, just a glance at her eyes gleaming with innocence made people instantly fall in love with her. She, they deemed, is someone to be loved without any conditions. 

It's safe to say that they were welcomed open heatedly by the people. 

After gaining the confidence of the public, which they think now, was rather easy, It's time for them to win the Elders over, which seems like pretty hard at the moment. They are already at disadvantage because of hiding such crucial information from them. The story that they made people believe in, was put forward in front of them too. They had to be extremely cautious of the lies they already did and would feed them with. 

That's why Baekhyun is extremely fidgety today. The King and the Queen invited the Elders over in the Palace and organized a small gathering. A formal dinner at the Palace. 

Since it's more like a formal gathering, Baekhyun opted for a deep midnight-blue shirt, tailored for a slim fit, complemented by a pair of light blue Jeans. Perfect for such a gathering. 

While Chanyeol was donning his evergreen black dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a pair of trousers. Looking the ever pristine and perfect Prince he is. Elegant and simplistic.

Baekhyun was currently getting Hana ready. The Princess today, wore a floral print, pastel pink frock covering her delicate knees. He let her long locks fall freely on her back just with a quirk of pink hairpin at one side, representing the classic look. She looked absolutely beautiful that her daddy couldn't keep himself from smooching her cheeks.

"Daddy! No! No kisses!" and this was the instant response he got. 

"Baby! You look so adorable. I can't help myself." said Chanyeol. 

And before they could indulge themselves in their cute little banter, they were disturbed by a gentle knock on the doors with a reminder for them to be there in the dinning hall to welcome the Elders of the family. 

And Baekhyun paled, his anxiousness sending jitters to his whole body, which of course wasn't invisible to the hawk like eyes of his husband. 

Before Baekhyun could step out of their Chambers the Prince held him from his arm stopping him from taking a step ahead, making the smaller confused and absolutely baffled. 

He looked up-to him with a bold WHAT and WHY clearly written on his face. But the Prince instead of answering asked Hana to go first to show her 'Mama and Dada' how pretty she looks in the dress they gifted. 

As soon as she was out of sight he brought Baekhyun in front of the mirror and stood behind him facing it. He rested his arms on his shoulders and starting massaging them. 

This was what he used to do, whenever the other was extremely stressed back when they were together. He had this peculiar habit of stiffening his shoulders unconsciously, in stressful moments, to the point that they would hurt.

And understanding dawned upon the other when he realized the reasoning behind the gestures of the Prince. He looked up and saw his husband already looking at him with a knowing smile on his face. 

After a while of wordlessly doing his job Chanyeol turned him to look directly into his eyes and said, "I'll be there. I won't leave you alone, even for a second. Alright?"

And for the first time he could discern how sincere his husband was while making this promise. Words of defiance immediately faded away from his tongue and he just nodded at him, accepting to be protected this time. He quietly followed his husband to the dinning area. He greeted the Queen with a hug and the King with a bow and waited for everyone to arrive. 

The Elders of the family are the siblings of the former King, Chanyeol's Grandfather and their children, who either were too old or the ones that were of Chanyeol's age, settled in some other part of the globe. It's safe to say that the Crown Prince is the only young lad here. And not to mention the youngest till he let them know about his daughter.

The closest he however is, to his uncle, the younger brother of the King, his father. Park Minsoo is just like him. He was also not interested in the matters involving the Crown and spent a good part of his life away from the Palace, in some faraway Country. It was only after his grandfather's funeral that the present King asked him to come and live in Artia. His father must have felt lonely. His uncle is the only one who knows the real deal of their 'arrangement'.

The sight of so many Royal people approaching them made Baekhyun vibrate on his place. Sweat was trickling down his forehead and neck. He knows the Elders are the people to not reckon with. He has heard how strict they are and how closely they follow their traditional values. The story that they had fed them, definitely won't settle well with them. They might, no, they absolutely won't accept him and Hana. They might say some hurtful things and what if Hana couldn't take it. What if she-

"I won't let them hurt any of you" was what he heard and a hand was what he felt on his waste, tightened. He was pulled towards his husband's chest and felt lips brushing on his forehead before "I won't."

When the Elders finally were in front of him Baekhyun immediately bowed to them and greeted each one of them with respect. The family escorted them to their seats and the much awaited and extremely anticipated dinner began. 

Chanyeol made himself seat next to his husband and took his hand in his, under the table, drawing circles at his palm a few times and squeezing it few other. 

They were currently having their meal when grandmother Lee, sister of former King finally said something that made Baekhyun at ease, 

"I must say Chanyeol, what a lovely family you have, dear" she let out in her elderly voice full of warmth. 

This made a relieved smile to paint itself on both their faces and he immideatly answered, "Thank you Grandma!" Chanyeol thought that indeed he has the most precious people to call his. 

She then turned to Baekhyun who was looking at her with tears in his eyes but controlled them from escaping his eyes. 

"Baekhyunee! Come here my child!" she beckoned him, stretching her hands out towards him and Baekhyun immideatly went to her, taking her old and wrinkled hands in his youthful ones. 

She made him seat near her, unlocked her diamond pendant from her neck and placed it in his hands. Making him feel the moist imprints of her lips on his forehead, she then said. "You bestowed this family with a blessing so precious, my child. I am really thankful of you, and I say this, on behalf of everyone present here, for chiming this lone Palace's walls with melodious giggles. You have gifted this bleak and aged Palace, youth and light. You and this little bundle of joy are very much welcomed and loved, my dear."

Baekhyun has waited for someone to acknowledge and be grateful of the little girl he birthed. He waited long enough to be accepted and cherished by someone. By the other father of his girl. But when he left him because of her he was deeply blotched, his heart greatly blemished with hurt. And now when he heard such beautiful words for her, for Hana, he couldn't control the beads of his tears from rolling down his eyes presenting themselves stubbornly for everyone to see. He just nodded his head in yes and let himself be embraced in a motherly hug that he missed dearly ever since he was deprived of one. He silently cried in her arms letting his insecurities and doubts melt away with them. 

The scene that unfolded in front of everyone was filled with such raw and pure adoration that it made tears to well up in all the pairs of eyes witnessing such a display, filled with warmth, acceptance, approval and welcome. Chanyeol too was unable to keep his emotions in check and a tiny bead of water assorted in feelings he couldn't comprehend at the moment, escaped his eyes. 

The dinner progressed merrily after such an effusive welcome. Soon it came to an end when the only little child present, started yawning and rubbing her eyes. Grandma Lee asked Baekhyun to take her upstairs and make her sleep. With lots of hugs and farewell kisses the father daughter duo left to call it a day.

Chanyeol too was retiring to his chambers after the 'guests' were gone and checking everything was right when he heard a call for his name. 

It was his uncle. His favourite uncle Minsoo. With a wine glass in hand, he found himself seated on one of the benches in the garden. Conversation easily glided about everything that transpired today and in the past. 

"Baekhyun is a wonderful man." complimented the older man. He looked at him and then continued with a smile "You have two precious people to call yours, Chan"

And Chanyeol knows and feels extremely blessed to have them. Before he can utter his agreement the words uttered next stunned him.

"Won't you let him know?"

He can't. And he won't. 

He answered his head No. But immediately met with a disapproval.

"You should." followed by a deep sigh he added, "Let it out of your chest" with a bit of prodding. 

"It won't change anything." Chanyeol knew it won't. It won't justify his act of turning his back on them. It won't turn back time and it surely won't replace the gleam of betrayal and melancholy from Baekhyun's eyes and "It won't change the hatred that I register for myself in his eyes, uncle. It won't change the silent accusations his defeated eyes scream, every time he looks at me. It wont." he smiled sadly.

He looked at his Uncle's direction and knew he wanted to say something, his whole demeanor did, but he thought better of it and just nodded at his direction. 

Lying next to his husband in bed, the very same night, he thought about the mistakes he made that are unpardonable even in his own eyes. Just owning up to them, won't baptize him. And he knows the other would never forgive him. Even he, himself won't be able to look into his eyes and ask for forgiveness.

Maybe it's the punishment for his sins that he will have to spend the rest of his life with resentment, profoundly locked in his heart. 

•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•

It's a warm and bright Sunday today, ideal for picnicking or playing out in the garden. The garden that the Palace houses is a beautiful stretch of lush green topiaries and several exotic flowers. The garden outside Prince Chanyeol's Chambers is simple but profoundly beautiful, lurking in small, noisy intertropical birds. And with the arrival of spring, beautiful stretch of these exotic flowers blown full to their glory provides a splendid view. 

The main attraction of the garden, however, is a small man-made pond filled with beautiful water lilies, just built on special insistence of the second Prince. The Rhododendron tress along the bank of the pond, presents breathtaking view with an additional feature of a bridge across the pond. The small bridge covered with beautiful vines of clematis, is truly a spectacular and other worldly scene.

Hana, like any other child her age, is mesmerized by this garden. A good part of her day is spent here, sitting at the banks of the pond, talking to her favourite fishes. She would make sure to bring Chanyeol along with her, whenever he is free but mostly it is Baekhyun who would accompany her to play or just to relax lying on his back with Hana on his tummy, talking about anything and everything.

Today too, Hana wanted to play in the garden. But Baekhyun was busy for an hour or two. A serious setback regarding his current project called for his immediate assistance. He is preparing for a video meeting with all Department Heads to know what can be done to eliminate this sudden and unwanted hindrance offered to the project.

So he asked Hana to watch her favourite cartoon for just an hour and a half and promised to play with her in the garden after he is done with the meeting. 

But Hana is obviously pouting and exhibiting her strong disagreement. Chanyeol having been listening to their conversation amusedly, thought that he can surely adjust his schedule for today, to please his darling daughter. No one would accuse him of prioritizing his daddy duties for once. 

Baekhyun obviously fretted about it and wanted to stop them but one look at Hana's victory dance and squeals, he decided otherwise. With just a 'be careful', he went on to attend his meeting.

An overly excited Chanyeol is now playing with an over zealous Hana, running around and howling like monkeys. They have been playing hide and seek for approximately an hour now and Chanyeol is bored because apparently his little bird has no other place to hide except that good-for-nothing willow tree. Chanyeol can no more feign to be surprised on discovering her. 

Putting an end to their obviously messed up hide and seek game, Chanyeol started running in the opposite direction. Seems like his plan worked because as soon as she saw him doing that, Hana started chasing him. And that's how they moved on to their next game. 

This time Chanyeol was chasing a very thrilled and electrified Hana, when suddenly she tripped over a twig and fell on her knees. The pointed and rough edges of the twig and pebbles, lacerated her knees causing the blood to ooze out from her wound. Before he could utter his words of comfort, she started bawling, nonstop calling for Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun was massaging his tired eyes, having been concentrating them on the computer screen for nearly two hours, his eyes were itching. This meeting took up more time than he thought it would. Hana would really not talk to him, he would have to find a way to convince her-

PAPA! PA-huff-PAPA!! 

Realizing that it was Hana who shouted for his name, Baekhyun sprinted after the voice. As he reached the garden, he saw Hana was crying loudly and she was not even letting Chanyeol touch her. Upon closer inspection, he found out the reason for her wail- a big wound. Gushing out was blood. Baekhyun carefully pulled her into his arms and took her to the royal physician. 

All this time an extremely gloomy Chanyeol was looming and lurking around, placing in his apologies. The doctor cleaned up her wound, bandaged it and gave her some medicine and they were good to go.

Baekhyun was currently putting Hana to sleep when Chanyeol, sitting at the edge of the bed, started mumbling his apologies again. Once Hana went to explore the dream world, Baekhyun held Chanyeol's arm and pulled him to their own room.

And then Baekhyun exploded. 

Tone accusatory and fists balled, he said, "I told you. I told you to be careful"

Chanyeol visibly tensed. He knows the other loves Hana dearly but children do get abrasions while playing. He thought he is just panicking and in a soothing voice uttered, "Baekhyun it's just a scratch, it happens. Besides I was careful. She just fell down. "

But he got rewarded with a bellowed, "Just a scratch? She was BLEEDING, GOD DAMMIT "

This surprised and shook him to the core. Never had Baekhyun in the past, for once, raised his voice. And to a matter so trivial it's just claptrap. "You are over reacting. Baekhyun, calm down. It's not like she broke a bone or two." said the Prince biting the inside of his cheek in vexation.

Chanyeol heard a humourless laugh followed by, "I am over reacting?? Of course you'll say this."

This made a placid Chanyeol burst like a volcano. "What do you mean by this? What you want to say?"

"I know why it happened to her when she was with you. How stupid of me to let someone like you near her" roared Baekhyun. He was blinded by anger. He doesn't even know what he is spurting. "You didn't care for her then, and surely you don't now. I was stupid, I thought you'll take care of her. But I was wrong. "   
  
He paused to heave a breath and then an almost maniac chuckle left his lips and an accusing finger jabbed at Chanyeol's heart, "You tricked me into all of this. Didn't you? The encounter with that damn journalist, the black car that was tailing us, they were all your doings. They were just the pawns because I see the master, right here, right in front of me. Now that I think, it all happened after you suddenly barged in into our lives. I very well understand now how well devised it all was. A man like you would never think of other's well-being. You only care for yourself. You are one egocentric man with an excessive sense of self worth"

Looks like he is not done yet, because with a very murderous glare and an inculpatory jab to his chest, he added, "But I won't let you harm my child. You can do anything to me but not my daughter. Don't you dare come near her Chanyeol. If I can bear to live with you under one roof just for her sake, then I surely can leave too and I won't think twice"

Harsh words nicely articulated are sharp enough to kill you.

His unguarded tongue fused with anger, spiraled out of control, uttered such harsh words that can’t be taken back. No apology can fully repair its damage.

Chanyeol was staggered. Words like a honed knife, perforated his heart. It really hurt him to know that Baekhyun thinks he would harm his own child because once he didn't want them. He admits that he was a heartless monster for turning his back on him, on them and he regrets it till date. 

He was too young back then and he was a member of the Royal family of Artia, a Royal, the second Prince. This status of him made it really hard for him to accept the fact alone. He was scared that a scandal like this, having a child before marriage, a child out of wedlock would definitely taint his father's otherwise immaculate image. He thought that his family would be indicted for his incautious actions. He thought that his parents won't accept it. And how can they? They were the Monarchs, they had a reputation to keep. And this child being in picture would surely put aspersions to it. 

And his relationship it was considerably new at that time. It was like they were beginning to know each other. It was at a fragile point at that particular time. He loved Baekhyun with all his heart. But a relationship of just few years was not able to make him certain about settling down so early. He didn't want them to irresistibly and gradually drift apart some years down the lane, just because of some decision made in haste.

So he thought, if he pressurise Baekhyun enough he'll change his mind about having that child. He knew Baekhyun's love for him was beyond bounds, he knew that if he threatens him with his love he most definitely would choose him. Call him some jerk, but that was the most ideal solution he could think of at that time. 

And then when it was called for, he didn't think of anyone and just left London to fly back to Artia. He wanted to inform Baekhyun about it but then thought better of it. It would surely add more advantage to his act of ignoring the other. That it would cement his shamming further.

But he underestimated Baekhyun. He had no idea that he would be reading that message the other sent him four years ago about choosing his child over him. Baekhyun wanted that child and he was very clear about that. He even was ready to let go his relationship with him.The former even questioned his love for him. He was staggered and hurt.

He found himself of no worth in comparison to the child his boyfriend was carrying. 

But it's only the half truth. No one knows about his side of the story. 

He knows, he acted like some dunce bastard. But he was young back then merely in early twenties. A young, halfwit, about to be father. An absolute idiot for abandoning his one true love but he did any way. 

But he was never at ease. Never.

And now he regrets everything and wants to make up for his every wrong deed. He has come to love this little person so much that he would gladly give up his life for her. He wants to be there for her in her every step and make her life all roses. 

He knows that he greatly foul things up, but Baekhyun making a mountain out of molehill, is really not justified.

"I know I didn't want her and I deserted you when you needed me the most. But believe me when I say, I resent myself for it, every single day." said the Prince, heaving. Raging breaths and determined words, were the next that he said "Still I won't leave you, even if you try so hard to drive me away. I won't say sorry for the pain I inflicted you with. I won't because I want to prove it through my actions. I want to you to feel it through my love and care towards her, towards you. "

A spell of reverent silence. 

A spell of reverent silence, broken just by raging and sharp intake of breath, before words finally replaced it,"If you don't want me near her, I won't. But I won't leave her. I won't leave my child and my husband again. I won't leave the people closest to my heart, again." 

he said with finality bordering on pained melancholy.

And with tears glistening in his eyes, he left Baekhyun to ponder over his words. 

Baekhyun was left with guilt in his heart and regret in his eyes. He knows he has deeply hurt the other. He knows he had said something he shouldn't have. May be all this happened because he kept his feelings about this whole arrangement bottled up inside him for too long that it finally burst but at the wrong time and in the wrong context. And Chanyeol feigning his love for them was also not helping it. How can someone so easily stage his affection so well. 

Maybe all this happened because he already has lost so much in life that a mere threat to his most prized possession, his daughter turned him into a heartless and a senseless man. He already has lost so much in his life that he can't risk this child of his too. The thought of anything happening to her made him so scared that he didn't know what he was spouting.

The atmosphere around the couple since then is strained and bitter. The somberness brewing over the couple with a glint of desolation because of the huge argument that broke out between them, was not just limited to them. Everyone in the Palace was able to decipher it. Everyone including little Hana. 

It's been a couple of days since their 'family squabble' and Chanyeol has not returned to his Chambers even for a bath. He has made himself comfortable, cooped up in his study either working or digging in the deepest parts of his brain devising plans to ignore Baekhyun. But it doesn't mean that he won't check on his darling daughter. He every night, almost as inconspicuously as he could, sure of the fact that his husband is asleep, visits Hana to watch her sleep. Sometimes caressing her cheeks and planting a kiss or two on her chub chub cheeks and smooth forehead. Unbeknownst to him his husband knows all of his late night visits.

Just like every other day, Chanyeol after kissing her goodnight was coming out of her room, when he got the biggest shock of his life.

Baekhyun was clearly waiting for him to come out. He wanted to talk to him and to apologize for his behaviour. But Chanyeol was not leaving any chance to make it harder for him. He hasn't seen him, except for the meals with the King and Queen, for quite a while.

With unsure steps he reached the taller but before he could utter a word, Chanyeol beat him to it with _' I'm sorry, I won't come here again'_. And then he left as quickly and quietly as he came. Leaving a gobsmacked and rueful Baekhyun behind. He just have to leave everything to time, for time is a great healer.

But his little girl thinks otherwise because she has just been missing her daddy, a lot. She also noticed that her papa was also sad these days. 

So a determined Hana was forcing a very confused Baekhyun to her daddy's study, without even telling why. She was holding his right hand with both of her, dragging him with great efforts.

As they made their way into the study she saw her daddy sitting at his table reading she doesn't know what. She can't read words yet. She made Baekhyun sit in front of him while she made her way to her daddy, making herself comfortable in his lap. 

She reached both her hands out to his cheeks and kissed his lips, before asking, "Don't you love me anymore, daddy?"

Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol felt an immediate pang in their hearts. Because in their 'cold war' they forgot the sole reason to their heated altercation the other day. They both forgot that they have a child to protect, a child they both vowed to keep away from every bad thing. They both forgot that the consequences of their disputes will directly affect this little baby, they call theirs. And seeing the hurt and doubt in her eyes, it made them feel that they are the worst pair of parents on this planet.

Chanyeol immediately cupped her cheeks and brushed his lips on her forehead before confessing, "I love you the most, baby."

But seems like his words were not appreciated and held a little credibility in her eyes. She asked, "Why don't you play with me anymore then?" before Chanyeol could answer her she added, "You don't talk to papa too." pouting. 

What was Chanyeol supposed to answer to this. Should he say that he was asked not to be near her or should he say that he's afraid that one more mistake from his side and he won't be able to see them again. 

But before he could ponder on it much Baekhyun said something that left him completely surprised.

"I said some awful things to daddy. I was scared when you got hurt and directed my anger at him." Baekhyun said. Then he added his next sentence directly looking into his eyes, with a glint of regret and remorse in his own, "And I am really sorry for that. I just panicked at the sight of blood. Am really sorry." And with expectant eyes mirroring his daughter's he continued to look at him, asking for forgiveness. 

Chanyeol just leaned his head closer to her and said something in her ears for Hana to come and grab Baekhyun and walk him closer to her daddy. Now he understood what she was trying to do and the understanding brought fear to show on his face. He, with horror-struck eyes that went as big as soccer, vehemently nodded his head no.

But Chanyeol tugged at his hand and he fell in his lap. Scarlet started to creep up his neck ascending slowly to his cheek. He looked at the other shyly. Chanyeol had a satisfied smile on his face. Hana also climbed up to his daddy's lap and adjusted herself in the little space. 

Baekhyun again mumbled his apologies and received a forgiving smile and an affirming nod in return. His little bird preferred words than gestures. She innocently asked, "Do you forgive papa, daddy?"

"Yes. Papa didn't need to apologize, I know he got scared. " Chanyeol said looking at Baekhyun. And Baekhyun not being able to control his happiness on being forgiven hugged him tightly that left Chanyeol frozen. Now that he has his family in his arms he is finally at ease. He tightened his embrace around his family and kissed his two loves thanking the almighty repeatedly.

•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•

After that dramatic reconciliation, the couple became some what conciliate with one another. Well, mostly Baekhyun. He was now not as aggravated as he used to be when he initially came to the Palace to live with his husband.

He now at least tries to be a bit more compassionate and amicable with him.A tad bit, though. He once forgave the Prince for his clumsiness when in haste, he poured his juice over his pristine white dress shirt. Just a little glare, nothing else. 

He, now, at the minimum has three more people to look after his daughter. And the three Royals, as it seems, are well pleased to help too. Thanks to them, his days remained not as backbreaking and burdensome as they used to be when he would have to tend to several tasks personally after a gruesome day at work. 

But today, It was particularly a hard day for Baekhyun. He was too tired to even eat dinner. His somber mood was reflected in his whole persona. The project that he was working so diligently on, often burning the midnight oil for, came to a halt when suddenly one of their major investors pulled his hands off the project. It ensured several meetings, uncountable phone calls and emails and a panic stricken chairman, all for him to deal with. After doing what was needed of him, it was already seven in the evening when he can finally get home to gain his strength from his ball of sunshine. 

When he left the exit of the company building he noticed that it was raining really heavily. Another damper to his mood. He hates rain. Deeming that his hatred for the rain can be professed some other time, he went to the parking lot and settled in his car. He was driving home when his car broke down in the middle of nowhere. Wow it really is a bad day. 

Not knowing what to do, he called his brother and asked for his help. Luckily his brother arranged him a ride back home. 

All of these grueling events of the day culminated in him having a migraine attack. His head was throbbing and he wanted nothing more than a nice deep slumber.

He took a quick shower to ease the soreness of his extremely stiff muscles. He asked Chanyeol to get Hana to bed and at last laid his tired and aching body and pounding head to sleep, providing it a much needed rest. He wanted to sleep at least for eight hours without any disturbance offered to it. But all his plans went down the drain when he was shook awake by a very pale Chanyeol. 

It was brought to his notice that Hana was burning with fever and she was throwing up a lot. And that's when he acknowledged the feeling that was bubbling up inside his heart all day. He was really apprehensive and uneasy all through out the long day. And turns out, his apprehensions were well founded. 

He abruptly stood up, but his world started spinning the moment his feet touched the cold floor. If not for a pair of strong arms grounding him, he would definitely be on the ground by now. He took a moment and after everything was normal again, he immediately went to her room and she was barely conscious. He knew he had to take her to the hospital. After informing her grandparents Chanyeol wheeled them to the hospital where the doctors were on call to attend her. 

Subsequent to an hour of impatient waiting, they were informed that she has caught up a viral flue and that was the root cause for her febricity and frequent vomiting. The doctor prescribed her some medicines and injected her with the necessary cure for her ailment and the family was given the green signal to take her home. 

Baekhyun took her in his arms and settled with Hana in his lap, at the backseat of the car. He started threading his fingers in her thick locks, praying the heavens to let her sleep soundly without another fits of bilious attacks, yet again. But on the way home she threw up once more and ended up dirtying both of their clothes. Her feeble cries of pain really broke him. But one thing that made him at peace was her gradually receding body temperature.

She was covered in a pungent and fowl smelling fluid, hair all wet and sticky with her sweat. It pained him to see how her face and whole body was screaming all thing fragile and weak. Her face lost all its color, her eyes all their shine and her voice all her cheerfulness. Only her pulsating heart was the same, beating in rhythm, as ever. It pained him so much to see her like that. It brought tears to his eyes and a sense of terror started seizing him. He didn't want to go through what he already went in the past, again.

He wanted to just cry his pain out. He wanted to just bawl his fear out, wanted a moment to break down, just to come up more strong but he knew now is not the time to panic and he thought better of it. He can't break down right now when his daughter was in great need of him. 

He was taken out of his reverie when she murmured something incoherent in her sleep. May be she was not comfortable. His fingers reached the frown marring her forehead, to soothe her. 

Soon they reached the Palace and Wordlessly, he took Hana to her room and laid her on the bed. With careful and cautious steps he cleaned her face and changed her clothes, hastily. The last thing he wants is, Hana catching a cold, turning the already bad situation worse. 

When he was done he stared at her angelic face. And that's when tears started rolling his eyes. He was really agitated with everything that happened today. The events of this fretful day finally weighed down on him and he couldn't keep his tears at bay, anymore. Seeing her sick to her stomach, just really didn't sit well with him. It made him frantic with worry. He couldn't help himself from reminiscing about that dreadful time, in the past. 

Just the mere thoughts of that terribly awful day had him completely breakdown. He is sobbing openly without even trying to muffle his noises. It's his breaking point and he can't keep it in. 

Chanyeol came to Hana's room after informing his parents about her condition. He just wanted to be with her so that Baekhyun could rest for a bit. He knew his husband was not well but there was something in his behavior that made him worried. Baekhyun was extremely frightened, even after the doctor informed them that there is nothing to worry about it. Still Baekhyun was at edge, as if he was trying his very best to remain sane, to be in control but there was something he was hiding. He knew and he wanted him to tell him, to share his fears with him. It was something related to his girl, that he was sure of. There was something that he doesn't know.

And when he saw Baekhyun crying and at the sight of him, he wiped his tears dry and in a very slow and hoarse voice asked him to stay with her, while he takes a shower..he was sure, there is something he is not aware of, yet. 

So he asked a handmaiden to be at Hana's side and watch her closely. He made his way to his own Chambers where he knew his husband would be. He was determined to know what was making him cower in fear and anxiety but before he could think of it, he heard noises from the bathroom. He knew it was Baekhyun, crying. He knew why he turned on the shower. To mask his sobbing.

Hearing him wail so loud, tore his heart apart. In a very gentle voice he called Baekhyun but got no response in return. The crying only got louder. Before he can assess what he was doing, he entered the bathroom.

What he spotted when he entered the bathroom was....Baekhyun crying loudly with his palms over his eyes. He felt his heart clench at the sight of a broken Baekhyun. 

He straight away went to the smaller and placed his hands around Baekhyun's wrist which made him affectively jolt and present him his red swollen eyes. 

"Ch-Chanyeol Wh-What-"

"Shh...." he hushed him by placing his middle finger on his husband's lips. And then he enquired, "What happened?"

With that Baekhyun tried to shrink his body and started covering it with his hands. So much to cover with so less. "N-Nothing." but then he realized something important. "Hana...Is she alone?" 

"I left her in somebody's care" answered Chanyeol. 

And the answer made him a little uncomfortable because how can he left her alone. If she wakes up and not finds any of her parents near her, she would definitely cry. Sickness makes her really clingy. With that he tries to move out saying, "Chanyeol I have to go. She can't be alone tonight."

"She is not. Besides, I want you to talk to me." said Chanyeol in an encouraging voice.

Chanyeol pried his hands off his body, and kissed his palms, all the while looking directly in his eyes which made Baekhyun utterly embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable. Not being able to withhold his gaze any longer, Baekhyun lowered his head.

"You just can't come in the bathroom when am already in." mumbled Baekhyun.

Chanyeol again placed his index finger on the smaller's lips and with the aid of his middle finger and thumb, he coerced him to look into his own eyes and said 

"I am your husband"

And it rendered him speechless. 

A spell was casted upon both of them. They were looking at each other without caring about their close proximity.

The spell was broken when Baekhyun realized what was going on. Without saying another word he turned around to get his shower gel from the shelf. Because the fast he'll take a shower the sooner he'll be able to get out of this uncalled situation.

But before he could do so, Chanyeol pulled him back, his bare back sticking to a clothed chest in a back hug. He snaked his arms around the smaller's middle section, placing them intimately on his tummy.

He embraced him in a strong grip and rested his chin on his shoulders. He wanted to know what was it that was troubling this little man. But he knew Baekhyun won't easily tell him about everything. 

He has to make him spew it out of his mouth.

"Don't just keep all the burden to yourself, am here, let it all out Baekhyun-ah" he said this in such a soothing and mellow voice that the other couldn't keep his cold front up.

It made the smaller cry out again, his breath coming out in sharp gasps. He brought his hands and placed them on the taller's, wrapped around him, hunching his head forward, he just cried and cried.

Chanyeol turned him to his chest embracing him tight in his warmth. He placed gentle kisses on his forehead and head and kept roaming his hands on his back to provide comfort. He kissed his cheeks a few times and muzzled it a few more. 

He kept on drawing small circles on the small of his back assuring him, squeezing him occasionally and just staying by his side, enclosing him. 

Baekhyun seemed to appreciate his gestures, if his receding sobs were anything to go by. 

After a few minutes, he wordlessly reached for Baekhyun's shampoo and started washing his hair. 

After a moment of silence he stated, 

"It's about Hana. Isn't it?"

And it was like he hit the right spot. Tears again started welling up in his husband's eyes. He knew it's not just today's episode bringing him to the edge. 

Bated breaths accompanied with frequent hiccups, Baekhyun started, "Ha-Hana.... Chanyeol. It's-it's not.. Not the first time- " but he couldn't complete his sentence because he was out of breath with so much crying.

Chanyeol knew he won't be able to tell him anything right now so he asked him to calm down and as tenderly as humanly possible washed his hair and body. He too shed his completely damped clothes, took a quick shower. He compassionately toweled them both dry and dressed them both. 

He picked Baekhyun bridal style and could very well see disapproval and defiance in his eyes, but he thought against it and laid him down on their bed. He fetched a glass of water and made him take his medicine for his migraine.

Then, he made his way to Hana's room and brought her to theirs because he knew she shouldn't be left alone tonight. He laid her on the other side of the bed, switched the lights off and crawled on the bed. 

Making himself comfortable in the middle of it, he pulled Baekhyun to his chest, an arm circling around his waist and the other stretched and placed protectively to his daughters stomach. 

Baekhyun isn't sure what made him instantly at ease, if it was his husband's care towards him and his daughter or the warmth emanating from him, providing him much needed comfort, at the same time assuring that he's not alone. He doesn't know any of these but he sure knows he wants his husband to know everything, he wanted him to know what made him so scared today. 

Steadying his breath and calming his erratic heart, "I.. I once completely lost her. Doctors were not sure whether...whether she'll be able to make it." He brokenly whispered.

It was like someone has thrown ice cold water over Chanyeol. As if something constricted his wind pipe and left him to choke, making breathing the hardest task at hand, something pointed piercing his heart making him feel an excruciating pain. He unconsciously tightened his already vice like grip around him and willed himself to hear what Baekhyun was telling him. 

_Baekhyun's life changed for good when he welcomed his child to the world. It was a cold winter night when Baekhyun birthed his angel. A beautiful, teeny-tiny baby girl. Her first wail was like music to his dull and unmelodic life, her first smile was enough to obliterate the darkness looming over his whole being. The presence of his little sunshine gave him a reason to live. He was, oh so in love with her._

Every day Baekhyun with his little bean would learn something new about her. 

The first month was the most difficult month for the young father. With his little love only a month old, his days became a bit messy, a bit stinky, and a bit shrilly. It was very hard for him to take care of her alone. It was like she was always wailing. And Often times, he cried along with her. He cried for his poor and lonely self. There was no 'me time' for him. His baby's demands took up almost all his day. 

Sometimes he felt that she would cry for no reason at all. Like a moment of peace would suddenly change into loud, shrill cries and what for, Nothing.... she just wanted to be carried by her papa. But a happy, contented and peacefully sleeping child lying on his chest at the end of a long, draining day, would make up for every ounce of sleep lost.

In the end he made it by a little crying and a little cursing.

Eventually shew grew up a little more and it became easier for him to adjust to her. They both fell into a well followed schedule where she would wake up just two times for feeding purposes. And when she grew up a little more, his little devil started smiling at the faces he would make. She would often gurgle to the sounds that were funny to her cute protruding ears. 

She reached a stage where Baekhyun would often talk to her about his life in general, responding with 'ooh's and 'ahh's. She would even try to imitate Baekhyun when he would stick out his tongue. 

Despite facing so many hardships Baekhyun felt blessed to have her. He wouldn't trade her for anything and would give up his everything for her happiness.

When his child was eight months old, she demanded his undivided attention. One second late in her feeding time and she would wail as if Baekhyun has done something really mean to her. She would eat and poop, sleep and howl, all day. She was a little terror but nonetheless very much loved. Hana would crawl here and there if Baekhyun were to put her on the play mat and would chortle every time Baekhyun would pretend to chase her. 

And one day when Baekhyun was making her baby formula with his baby attached to his chest, in a baby carrier, babbling incoherently, he heard a knock on his door. 

Baekhyun was surprised because he knew of no one who would come to visit him. He found it a bit strange. 

Nevertheless he went to open the door to a very pissed Luhan and an apologetic Xiumin behind him. 

Turned out Luhan came to know about his niece when his 'men' tailing Baekhyun, sent a photo of an exhausted Baekhyun with a baby in arms, shopping groceries. That was, mind you a week ago. A really angry Luhan turned to a panicky kitten when his daughter started crying because of his loud and angry voice. After Baekhyun comforted her, she presented a dazzling smile to her uncle and this was all it took for Luhan to fell head over heals in love with this precious little thing. 

After introducing Hana to her uncle, life became a bit more easy. Luhan wanted to get him back to their own country but Baekhyun insisted that she was way small to travel such a long distance. But Luhan was able to see through him, he knew Baekhyun was still waiting for her other father. So upon Luhan's insistence Baekhyun accepted the full time house help and some 'men' to help him in need. Luhan along with Xiumin would often visit them and stay for long. It was his new normal to see Luhan humming his little girl to sleep.

Life was a bit chaotic but nonetheless beautiful with his little treasure. He thought despite taking away what was dear to him, the heavens bestowed him with this precious gem. 

One day he noticed that his little girl was getting tired, really easily. A little crawling and she was out of breath. He also noticed she was unresponsive too. She was not smiling. And it really worried him.

So he immideatly phoned her pediatrician, after asking whether she has a fever or not or anything abnormal he felt with her body and getting particulars about her state, he deemed her perfectly normal. No fever, no pains and no visible signs of allergies too! The doctor then said it happens. Its normal, for little babies, for them everything is tiring right from crying to crawling. But still Baekhyun was not able to appease the growing apprehension in his heart. As a parent his instincts can never be wrong, he knew. 

And then on the same day, after having dinner that Luhan cooked for them with much love, Baekhyun's worst nightmare came true. Hana was sleeping in her room and was extremely drowsy and unresponsive the whole day. She just slept throughout the day and had her milk just once. When he checked on her trying to wake her up many times, but she didn't, he found she was having a high fever. That's when Baekhyun knew something is not right with his baby girl.

He immediately called for an ambulance and made their way to the hospital where he was informed that she was infected with a viral meningitis. But what made the condition worsened was, she having fits of convulsion making her eyes roll backwards. She was still unresponsive and shook violently in all limbs for a short time, and had shallow, unusual breathing.

He watched how the doctors, once the convulsion stopped, rolled her onto her side on the bed, keeping her top leg bent, maintaining the recovery position. Meanwhile keeping anything, including their fingers away from her mouth for unrestrained breathing.

Everything came to a stand still he didn't know what he should do and who he should ask for help from. He just became a walking corpse with no emotions whatsoever. Still attentive as ever. Bringing medicines, injections anything and everything the doctors asked him to, in just a breath. Other than that he was not even responding much less talking even to his brother. 

_It was hard for Luhan to see his brother in so much pain. For him, he was like his own child and he was going through so much but Luhan was helpless. He didn't knew how to take away all his pain and suffering. He decided once she gets better he'll bring them both to their nation, to their own people and family._

By the time Baekhyun was done telling him about her illness, about her fragile condition, they both were sniveling. He can't even imagine how much this person, sobbing while looking at their daughter, peacefully sleeping, has already gone through. How hard it must be for him to go through such an excruciating and horrendous phase alone. 

"Doctors said, next 48 hours were very crucial for her and if-if her seizures didn't stop, it might cost her life. I was so scared. They said they can't tell if she'll live. She was just a baby Chanyeol. So tiny, so weak, lying in that hospital bed all alone. I prayed to god. I begged him to please let her live. I was ready to trade myself for her. And then finally she was out of danger, they said its a miracle she survived, that she fought with fate to be with us. She, my baby was so brave Chanyeol.. She didn't give up. She fought." and he cried himself to exhaustion mumbling 'she fought', time and again and finally succumbed to sleep. 

Now Chanyeol realized what had made Baekhyun so panicky when Hana was injured. How much frightened he was at the sight of blood. He now understood the reason for Baekhyun's odd behavior the whole night tonight. How he was scared with just a viral fever. 

But this person, despite everything, he is still there raising his daughter with so much love and tenderness. 

Without giving it a second thought, he pecked Baekhyun's whole face with grateful kisses. He too lied down and brought his husband even more close to him, placing his face in the crook of his neck, he started sobbing, again.. 

He cried and cried, because when he placed himself in Baekhyun's shoes, he couldn't stop. He ruefully turned towards Hana and kissed her forehead multiple times thanking her for being brave, for fighting for life. 

He looked at the two of them repeatedly, conveying his greatest regrets and apologies. 

He stared at his husband's face for so long, appreciating his courage and bravery, making sleep the last thing on his mind. He didn't even want to imagine himself doing what his husband did at that time. He just thanked heavens again and again for gifting him with Baekhyun. 

This vulnerable and fragile human in his arms was deeply scarred and scathed because of the unfairness life offered to him. How he wish he could take away all his pain and shower him with all his love. 

Love! 

And then Chanyeol was hit by a realization. A realization that made his heart pound frantically, making him feel that he was at the edge of the cliff and jumping was the only means of survival. 

The realization had his whole body shook and caused his breath to seize as if he was drowning deeper and deeper into the ocean and embracing what it has to offer was the only way to stay alive.

He closed his eyes for a moment to assess what is happening to him. And that was the moment of change, the moment that would make his entire life spun completely on its axis, upside down. Because what he saw when he closed his eyes was a face. No thoughts of his daughter, no thoughts of supreme power that he can held accountable for making his daughter indisposed and even thinking of snatching something so precious from him, nothing. But a face.

That's when everything became clear.

Somewhere in the deepest part of his heart, deepest part of his soul, in that hidden place that can only be discovered when you really want to explore it, was hidden his love. His love for Baekhyun. 

Only then did he realize what he held dearest in his heart.

Because it's his husband, his first ever love and the other father of his daughter that is dearest to him. 

It's this man, who is sleeping like a baby in his arms that he loves the most. 

Chanyeol would have never thought that the love he held for the other, would come back with full force and hit him so hard. He surely knew that the feelings he once had for the other were slowly coming back to life, he also knew that it will take some time for them to turn to love, so pure and so pious. But what he didn't knew was that after all this time he loved him, still.

That he was already in love with this man, again. 

That he never stopped loving Baekhyun. 

He would always, always think of his eyes, twinkling and twitching with all those colors of warmth and affection. His mind would always be filled with the memory of how those eyes would resemble a crescent moon, when the other was extremely happy.

He would always, always think of his face that would display an array of emotions, explicitly painting everything on his face, what he was feeling inside. 

He would always, always think of those thin lips pouting whenever his daughter would not heed to his commandments.

And then he would always, always think of the hurt and ache that was visible in his eyes no matter how much he would try to conceal it with a perfect smile planted on his face. 

And then he would grieve. If only he could erase that. Erase the hurt and melancholy from his eyes, from his life forever. If only he could turn back time and change everything. Everything for good. If only he could erase his regret. If only he could have just accepted what life has had given him years back. 

And then he would always wonder what they could have had.

Just a very simple yet the most meaningful thing: A life together.

A life full of happiness and love. A life full of colors and stars. A life full of warmth and comfort. A life full of giggles and squeals of delight.

A life full of that face. A life where he could just stare at that alluring face. A life where he could watch that beautiful face every day, every moment. 

A life free from melancholic solitude and heavy guilt. 

Such a simple thing. 

A life with his family! 

He has to admit now that he had never been happier than in the moments with him. Has to admit that he has never loved anyone more than he loves this man. Has to admit that he is unreservedly in love with Baekhyun. 

This thing, about his immense love, he truly knew - knew it in the pit of his stomach, knew it deep in his empty chest but he refused to believe it.

And now when his heart adamantly chose this exact moment to let him know making his heart beat frantically beneath his ribs, causing a shiver to run right from the crown of his head down to the tip of his his toes, he knew now he wont be able to hold back his love. 

With tears in his eyes he is thinking about how he should have had the courage to walk into his life earlier.

His heart, it was heavy, aching with unsaid feeling. A hard knot, a lump in his throat leading him to numbness. Only repeating one thing over and again, Don't let go. Don't let go.

And now that he is sure of his feelings he won't let go. He won't let his feelings to stay locked in his heart for fear of losing what little he has. 

He would profess his love and ask for his forgiveness, even if it takes years for them to reach an agreement but he would not step back now. 

He was told not everybody is lucky in love and not many people get a second shot at it. He, at the moment, in just a second, decides that he will grab his second chance with both his hands.

He will love this man fearlessly.

He will love him the way he deserves. Unrestrained and devoted. 

**He will never let go.**

**Never.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Let yourself be drawn by the stronger pull of that which you truly love.  
~Rumi_

Today, a very long and tiresome day awaited our Prince Charming as it was the day where some corrections in the redevelopment plan of one of the poor provinces of their Country, nearing the capital, were to be made. He asked for the suggestions of his Council of Ministers. He wanted to consider everybody's take on this. 

However, as it seemed, one of his Ministers was adamant on destroying the forest covering a vast stretch in the area and constructing an amusement park in its stead. But the Prince proposed that they should leave that dense natural forest untouched and suggested to provide some other space for the park. 

But the minister was stubborn in his stance that lead to a heated altercation between them. Chanyeol, at last, had to use his authority in order to save the forest. Which he never does by the way. But today it was called for. 

It's to his belief that man is the only animal in present times keen on destroying these lush green treasures for the sake of constructing a concrete world, all the while forgetting that these trees are the basis of his mortal, evanescent existence. 

So someone needs to come forward in order to save them and he gladly took the charge, he made the initiative and he hopes that this step of his will continue to inspire many others. 

Therefore, the frown that he is sporting, as of now, can be imputed to the squabble that took place, earlier today. As soon as he reached the Palace he wanted nothing more than to see his family and hopefully spend some time with them. But what he learnt when he reached the Palace was that his husband and his daughter was staying the night at Hana's big daddy's house. Which, mind you, immediately turned his mood bitter and after having dinner, rather sullenly, he went to sleep.

However, his deep sleep was muddled when he registered a weight on his chest and something delicate touching his lips. He was too fatigued to even care, thus he didn't even dare to open his weary and heavy eyes. But then again, he felt the same thing, this time with an addition of a gentle voice. _Wait! He knows whose voice is that._

Now that he is fully awake, he realized that his darling daughter was seated on his tummy and her small hands were on his cheeks. She was occasionally calling for him followed by kisses all over his face. He, from somewhere in the room, can also smell a sweet fragrance of something, although very faint. 

He brought his hands closer to the body of this tiny, little human and locked them in a tight embrace around her, squeezing and kissing her anywhere he could reach. 

"Daddy. No kisses. Please. No" she started giggling when he didn't stop his kiss attack and then, she placed her two tiny palms on his lips to cover them in order to protect herself from his father's lips, effectively putting an end to his attacks. 

A moment later she added, "Open your eyes daddy. I've got something for you!"

Pink was all he could see once he opened his eyes, he tried to focus them on what-seems-like-a-card, and made sedulous efforts to read what was actually written on it. Oh! it's a birthday card. 

_Hapi Birday my Daddy._  
_Hana lovs daddy los. ♥_

"Happy Birthday daddy. I love you" said Hana, in her saccharine voice before hugging her daddy tight, making Chanyeol really emotional. This is the first time in years that he got the best birthday present. The moment she laid her head in the crook of his neck, her arms tightly locked around his shoulders, his heart began to speed up. He couldn't control his quivering lips and shaky voice and muzzled his face into her hairs, trying to blink away his tears at the same time mumbling his sincere Thankyous.

He turned to look at Baekhyun who was watching the whole scene with a coded smile painted on his face. Baekhyun very well remembers how an exceptionally excited Hana, with sheets in varied hues ranging from pinks to blues, reds to whites and even black and greys along with colorful sketch pens, came to him and was eagerly waiting in his office for him to end his phone call that had been going on since minutes that she can't even count on her ten little fingers, all the way putting damper on her otherwise cheerful mood. It's her daddy's birthday tomorrow and she wanted to draw him a beautiful birthday card and bake him a delicious birthday cake. She wanted to surprise her daddy that's why Baekhyun said they'll spent the night at Luhan's.

Then at last, her patience paid off and her waiting period which was full of pouting, huffing and repeating the same for so many times, came to an end. Finally she got what she wanted. He remembers how excited she was to draw a card and bake a cake for her daddy. Her eyes gleaming with pure love for his father. 

Upon noticing his husband's eyes on him he came forward with a chocolate cake in hand that they both baked at Luhan's house for the Prince. 

"Happy Birthday Chanyeol!" was all he said before placing his cake in front of him to cut. 

This was the first birthday, after five long years, that Chanyeol celebrated with his love again but with a sweet addition to the celebration, his darling daughter. This was the first birthday in his entire life that he spent with his family cuddling closely. The first birthday where he had both his little loves in his embrace.

Being the day of birth of the member of the royal family, it would always call for a royal celebration, commemorating an extravagant gala, with no less than three hundred guests. And it would always prove to be a headache for the Prince. Because he was reserved in nature and mingling with not only the elders but also some really eminent people of the country too, was always hard for him. And this stupid fact would do nothing but to work his fidgety nerves even more. His only reprieve was when he was in London, pursuing his graduation. Those were the birthdays he spent with Baekhyun, the most memorable ones of his life. 

After they celebrated his birthday, he went to put Hana to sleep in her room who explicitly asked her daddy to do so. And when he was done, he returned to his room to get the surprise of his life. 

When he entered his chamber he was greeted with the sight of a goofy-smiled Baekhyun, holding a bottle of his favourite French sparkling wine in his beautiful hands, clearly waiting for his return. 

"I think, the occasion calls for a toast. Doesn't it? " the other asked and then winked at him

It made the prince laugh heartedly, before replying, "It sure does." then he stepped closer to his husband and asked "You mind knowing what I think?"

A raised eyebrow was all he got. 

"We should head to the garden outside, for the added effect. " and then he returned the gesture, by winking at his husband, bringing out a light chuckle from him. 

They headed to the Prince's personal garden just outside the chambers and made themselves comfortable on the dewy grass, sipping their flute of champagne, enjoying the gentle breeze and beholding the beauty of nature in their eyes. 

But Chanyeol would, time and again, turn to him, seemingly drinking his beauty along with. The sight of Baekhyun perched on the green grass with a glass of wine in his painfully beautiful hands, a blissfully relaxing smile gracing his pink lips, cheeks flushed-painted light scarlet, silky hair blowing with wind, oh-just-divine. He has always been the prettiest in Chanyeol's eyes, but there is something about this Baekhyun that is hard to be framed in words. This Baekhyun is sparkling. He is fascinating and mesmerizing. This Baekhyun is luminous, all things stars and moon. He is warmth, he is solace, he is Love. And sadly, he is everything that is out of bounds for this very Prince. 

The Prince thought he was being really inconspicuous but was in fact, greatly failing. 

"I thought you wanted to be here, if I may, for your added effect, Your Highness." his tone clearly mocking, lips visibly smirking. 

Chanyeol blinked, once, twice and then sighed a sheepish "Ye-Yeah. "

Soon a glass turned to two, a bottle to three, and the Prince and his Consort were really tiddly, but not to the point of loosing their senses or being completely inebriated. 

Baekhyun was about to suggest that they should retire to bed when his husband suddenly stood up and extended his palm in front of him. 

"May I have the pleasure of a dance, Prince Baekhyun? "

It only confused the other because there was no music that they could dance to, He clearly wanted to mention his musings but before he could do so his husband's voice interrupted him. 

"I have a perfect melody for the occasion" he said practically shoving his phone in his face. 

Having not left with any other excuse, the shorter placed his hand in his, and stood up. 

Soon a slow, soft, melody could be heard from the gentle struck of the strings of what could be a Piano. As soon as the melody surrounded them, he felt a hand on his waist bringing him extremely close to his husband's body, practically adhering him to his chest. 

He looked at him with uncertainty and uttered, 

"But I don't know how to dance, Chanyeol."

At his response Chanyeol only tightened his hold around him, lifting him a bit to place his feet on his own and then with a really affectionate smile on his face he answered, 

"Just follow my lead, Park Baekhyun"

And soon they both started dancing, Chanyeol leading him effortlessly. After a while, even when the music stopped, they remain clinging to each other, but now more intimately, gently moving their bodies to and fro without changing their position. Chanyeol has him secured in his tight embrace, chin placed on the other's head, while Baekhyun had his arms around his husband's back, his head glued to his chest, ears pressed on his rhythmically pulsating heart, listening to its beating.

His mind drifted back to the conversation he had with Xiumin, earlier today. He was having tea with him and in the meantime, Hana was having her late noon nap. 

_"You look happy, Baekhyun."_

And he is. He really is happy. And feigning ignorance was not a choice but before he could confirm Xiumin's assertion, the other continued. 

_"You know, your brother and I were not completely relieved about you getting back with him. We were trying our best to not look and act bothered at all. And then, that interview of yours, that came into play and I realized we no longer have to worry. The way he looked at you, mesmerized. The way his eyes shone just with the mention of your name, it tells something. His actions, they speak exceptionally loud. He really adores you."_

Baekhyun blinked at him and was about to retort when he again continued,.

_"And you too Baek, I see the way you look at him, the way you care for him, the way you do things for him, the way you glow for him...it's like he is the centre of your universe. You are a lucky man Baek. Don't let the events of the past harden your heart, don't let them overshadow the love that you both hold for each other. Don't let it ruin the most beautiful thing you possess. You already suffered so much, grab your chance and act on it to achieve your happily ever after and live this fairytale to the fullest."_

The soft, well-coordinated movements of their bodies lulled, when Baekhyun gently came to halt, without looking at his husband, he gently probed, 

"All these years you didn't marry, why?" he registered his husband getting stiff and his embrace around him loosened but he wanted the answer to his question, so he further pressed himself tightly to him. 

After a moment of silence, Chanyeol said, 

  
  


_"It was **always you.** "_

  
  


Hearing it with his own ears was not enough for Baekhyun, he wanted to check for the legitimacy of these words that caused his eyes to shed their sparkle and his heart to pick up and body to tremble. He, taking in a bated breath, tilted his head up to look at his husband's face with stained cheeks and a lump in his throat, to enquire his eyes, to enquire his face about any visible lie but what he found instead was, the sincerity and beads of tears laiden with regret and something more he couldn't pin point. He wanted to know then _why did you leave me, leave both of us?_ But he knew the answer was something he would never want to know so he did what his heart demanded from him at that very moment. He inched his lips closer to the other's and Chanyeol took the hint because the next moment a pair of luscious pink lips were on his plump ones. The kiss was not at all messy, it was just the replica of the feelings bottled inside both of them for so long. Smooth gliding of lips. A peck so pure, so perfect and nothing sensual. It was nearly chaste. Like how the morning dew kisses the petals of a flower, how a water droplet kisses the pearl oyster. Gentle but passionate.

And that was it, the end of Chanyeol's universe. He felt absolutely elated. After all, he shared a kiss with his husband after antiquity. 

•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•

The dynamics of the relationships Baekhyun share with everyone in the Palace has undergone a drastic change during the course of these past months. The young father now shares a loving relationship with his in-laws. The initial unfamiliarity and the strain in their relationship is now gone and is replaced with love and care. The Queen absolutely adores him. And she has confessed the fact often. She makes sure to spend(whenever she has time) her evenings with him, having tea in her private gardens. 

Today too, Baekhyun is invited for the same. For which, he now is seated at the gazebo, his beautiful, slender fingers resting on his thighs, one leg over the other, with perfectly hot-sizzling tea and the Queen's favourite cookies in a plate. Every thing neatly arranged ready to be devoured. Though the only problem here is, the woman behind this whole set up. She is the only one missing, leaving Baekhyun in the company of such exotic flowers. Their magnificent visage wafting their heavenly beauty and aromatic fragrance everywhere, just perfectly soothing.

This calmness and the peaceful solitude, however, triggers his thoughts to one particular event in the past, the kiss that he willingly shared with his husband few days back. The kiss that gave a different direction to their relationship. Now they share something sweet and more intimate, something that can never be defined by words. 

But despite this, there is always a storm of insecurity and ambiguity, raging deep down in Baekhyun's heart. But it did little to not surrender himself completely to his husband. 

Because the-rock-hard Byun Baekhyun now smiles whenever he sees his husband, a smile that is genuine a smile that he doesn't stage.

His leafing through the pages of the memories, suddenly came to a halt when he registered a weight on his shoulders. Now that he acknowledges that weight, it registers to him that this is somebody's hand, the Queen's hand to be more specific. The realization startled him and he abruptly stood up to greet her. His clumsiness once again came into light when he knocked his knee with the leg of the tea table causing him to wince in pain.

"Are you alright, Baekhyunnie?"

"Ye-Yes your Highness." and then he continued "I apologize for my insolence my Queen, I didn't notice your arrival." and bowed to her. 

"Oh my dear Baekhyunnie! It's not a grave sin now, Is it?" she winked at him causing him to chuckle.

"I see, the tea is already prepared. But I don't feel like having it." she sighed. 

But before he could assure her to not mind it she continued

"Would you mind having a walk with this old woman here, son? " She probed further. 

"It's a privilege to spend my time with you, your Grace."

He came forward and wordlessly took one of her arms to wind it around his forearm. As he starts to walk towards the far East part of the garden, towards the beautiful blue and green plumeria flowers, his brain can't stop thinking about how he registered something in the Queen's eyes as if she wanted to talk to him about something.

And he was proven right when the next moment the Queen finally uttered it. 

"After Chanwook's birth, I was declared barren. Not fit to bear another life in me. But we got him, got Chanyeol as the fruit of our fervent prayers. He naturally is cherished and loved by everyone in this Palace. I still remember how naughty he had been during his childhood, always the root cause of the Elders' distress but nonetheless very much dotted upon." 

Baekhyun can see the doting smile decorating her lips. The kind of fond smile that a mother reserves only for her child, displaying her filial love. Gentle and affectionate.

"He has always been reticent, not giving much away. Always been the one who would keep everything to himself. Never projected his emotions for anybody to recognize. A smile even if he is the happiest and a frown even if his inner turmoil is not that insignificant." she let out with a weary sigh. Baekhyun brought his other hand to press around hers, wordlessly assuring her of his full attention. 

"You and that little bundle of sunshine, you both have made him absolutely delighted, son. I haven't ever seen him this happy before."

She halted her movements to turn towards him, looked directly into his eyes and said, "He loves you a lot. I can see it in his eyes. In the past, they lost their shine, were drab, almost lifeless but now we see his eyes gleam with love for you. His eyes got their spark back, Baekhyun. You are the only one that he has ever dared to love. In these past years, when he thought that no one's watching, in the wee hours of the night where he lets his guard down, I've seen him looking at nothingness searching for you, his eyes crying and his heart howling for you." her voice cracked at the last word. 

"Rearing a child alone, is the most difficult task. I can't even picture the hardships that you've gone through at such an age. But son, believe me, when I say, after getting estranged from you, he was living just for the sake of it. If you have spent your nights awake then he too had never slept soundly. If you spent your days longing for him then he also was never desirous of forgetting you. If you were hurting then he was never at peace too. If you had lost a lover then he too had lost a companion." A single tear rolled down her perfectly painted cheeks. She quickly wiped it and with a cautious smile added, 

"I know, he has caused you a lot of pain in the past. But believe me, he has greatly paid for his sins. He has already suffered his share of agony and sorrow. But it's not my story to tell. I am in no position to ask you this, but as a mother who wants to see both her sons happy, I still will. All I ask you is, to give this relationship a chance. A wise man knows when to forgive and forget, Baekhyunnie. Give both of you a chance, my child and see how your life blooms."

And with that she left.

The heartfelt conversation with the Queen he had, a couple of hours back, compelled him to think on many aspects. But what stood out the most, of all those, was how he should amend his relationship with his husband. The Queen asked him to let bygones be bygones, then what about the hurt and sufferings on his part. Should he bear no malice towards the other. Don't his feelings matter. Should he just bury everything, wipe the slate clean and forgive Chanyeol when that husband of his, has never asked for his apology in the first place.

Chanyeol has never, once mentioned about their past. Instead behaves as if it never happened. Sometimes he feels like there is no line in their relationship. Chanyeol would kiss his forehead before starting his day, along with Hana's. He would constantly call him and talk about the most trivial of things, would always inform him of his whereabouts. Chanyeol cuddles him at night, sometimes dares enough to kiss his cheeks. And it always makes his senses go haywire and his heart to dysfunction completely. 

He knows his heart is melting. It started healing. A small bud of affection, may be love too, has started blossoming into his heart. Maybe, a long overdue closure is all he needs to bury the hatchet and resolve their differences, once and for all. 

They both need to have a heart to heart conversation, wherein they could bare their every emotion and unveil all their feelings. A conversation that is very much needed. An apology that is rightly demanded. 

There is no doubt that Chanyeol too wants to rebuild their relationship, his actions are a dead giveaway. Baekhyun has always managed to read him, it is the one thing that the Prince wants the most; their relationship to not remain strained.

The only thing that's restraining them to have a beautiful, smooth connection is, a conversation. And definitely a heartfelt and sincere apology in between. 

All they both need is: 

A conversation, an apology and  
_a truth unbeknown, to unfold._

•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•

There is one thing that has managed to make him absolutely mellow towards his husband and that is Chanyeol's little initiatives to ease his life a bit. Despite having so much on his plate already, being busy himself, going through files and important documents till late at night, the Prince still makes great efforts to share some of his burden. 

Like getting Hana dressed in the morning, making sure she is eating, helping her out in her color book. It really saved him some time. 

But, as it seems, from the frown marring his forehead and his feet occupied in frantic movements, Baekhyun is doomed today because the file he needs to review, he left at the Palace. Well, to err is human and a CEO rightly falls in the category too. In his words, a clumsy, irresponsible and forgetful CEO.

But that doesn't mean the mere fact can uplift his mood. He feels dejected as the team really needs his suggestions and of course his consent on the changes that are being introduced at the final stage of the project. There were some amendments, made in the later stages that needs his approval. Sadly, the ins and outs of the changes being introduced at the last stage, were explicitly listed in that god-damn file which he forgot, at the Palace. Out of all days, today when he needs it the most. His plan of working till midnight in the confines of his office all went down the drain. 

So informing his subordinates about his early time out tonight and granting everybody the permission to wrap up early, he made his way to the Palace after assuring the project lead that he will send his remarks once he is done with reviewing the file and that too, before dawn. 

It was already dinner time when he reached his destination. He was informed that Hana was stolen by her grandmother for the sake of helping her out in baking her favourite cake and felt immediately at ease. Seems like his mother-in-law would be putting her to bed. And Baekhyun was free to finally hunt that stupid file down. 

He started searching for his file but he couldn't find it anywhere. Thinking he might have placed it inside the drawers, he looked for it there.

There it was, the brown binder that he was searching for, since eternity. He took the file with him and went outside to the gardens to resume his work. Apparently it's not only Hana developing a liking towards the garden.

He made himself comfortable on one of the chairs of the summer house of the garden, with his back rested on the cushion. He took a moment to admire the beauty of this placid yet inexplicably blissful garden. He doesn't know why but this serene garden has always provided a buffer against stress he is not unknown to, being a CEO. 

After a moment of peace, taking a breath full of the earthy smell of the grass and greenery surrounding him, he opened the file. 

It was not his but the Prince's.

Maybe because of the same color Chanyeol mistook his file as his own. 

_But what was there in the file snatched his breath away, caused his legs to shake and a lump to form in his throat._

His breathing laboured when he further inspected the file. His tears started falling uncontrollably which blurred the shaking of his hands. His sobs coming out in gasps. 

_He needs to find the Prince. He has to._

He knew Chanyeol would be in his study.

He sprinted, with all his might, in that direction and without knocking, barged into the room surprising the Prince and his assistant. He knew he must have looked senile, judging from Jongin's expression but he didn't care. He had to know. Know about everything written in this file. 

Jongin sensing his dishevelled state, excused himself immediately and Chanyeol after having been recovered from his initial shock finally went closer to the other. Worry evident on his face. 

"Baekhyun-ah! What. What happened?"

He knew something must have happened for him to act like this. And his haphazard state left no doubts. 

"Wh-Why didn't you tell me?" Baekhyun cried out. 

_But I have nothing to hide from him. Chanyeol was utterly confused for a moment. He started cudgeling his brain about something he hid from the other._

_What haven't I told him?_

Well, apart from his growing love towards this small man, there's nothing he withheld.

_Is it something to do with Hana, but I haven't done anything!_

Baekhyun upon registering his confusion tossed the folder at his chest. 

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

And now Chanyeol knew that the cat has finally came out of the bag. That there's no point in hiding it. But still he will make one last try. He will pretend not to hear him and then, maybe, Baekhyun would drop it. He must. Since there's nothing it can change. 

"It's nothing." he collected the papers and started making his way out of the study. 

Sensing the intention behind his actions, Baekhyun unceremoniously launched himself on his back and started sobbing.

"Don't leave me in the dark, please. I deserve to know." 

"Baek. It's really no-".

"I'm your husband, Yeol" he let out brokenly. 

And that did it. Because this is the first time after years Baekhyun called him that. He, after years of yearning and waiting impatiently, was called with affection again. Even if it was out of pity, it still did it's magic on him.

He turned around and embraced his love and life, his Baekhyun. He settled on the chaise lounge across one of the windows in his study, with a crying Baekhyun nestled in his arms. He kissed his eyes, his forehead and his cheeks to mitigate his cryings. 

After a moment of silence he decided it's time to reveal that one secret he was oh-so-desperately trying to keep and started telling everything, keeping nothing back. Everything that happened four years back. 

~  
The morning after their huge debate about Baekhyun's pregnancy, his best friend, Jongin dropped an extremely explosive news which managed to raise a storm of protest within him. His betrothal with some Princess of the nearby island. The king without taking into consideration his life choices, his desire and his will, went on planning to marry him with someone who doesn't even appease his orientation. How could he? 

He, after hearing such an outrageous news instantly lost his temper and all his senses went haywire. He was really furious. And even this was an understatement. He will not let himself be used as a bait for the appeasement of his father's cunning political plans. All his senses were fogged with smoke of fierce flames burning his heart and body. 

He immediately called his father to confront him and ended up having a heated brawl with him. Which he never had before. He even went on to say that if he pursues his plans then he won't give it a second thought and would leave them to never come back but King Mingyu was also not a naive player for he was adamant on marrying his son off for profit.

Words marked by anger, flew from both sides. And soon it all blew-up to a point which created a rift between father and son. Chanyeol didn't even realized the consequences of his venting until his Mother's frantic call, in the middle of the night informing him of his father's heart attack. It rocked his world and left him really terrified. Chanyeol arrived in Artia, his lover, rather his pregnant lover, completely forgotten.

They were lucky enough, as the Royal Physician was able to give him necessary first aid which was the key factor in saving his father's life. 

And with the grace of God and prayers of millions of his people, the King was healthy in a month. 

This one month he spent with his family away from Baekhyun, was the month of self-enlightenment for the Prince. He questioned himself why he was so opposed with the idea of marrying someone. Sure, the Princess was beautiful and short, just like his type. Well-spoken and with alluring eyes. They surely will make a nice pair. _Then why was he so enraged?_ Because the idea of being a scapegoat, marrying for gains, was never new in the royal world. _Then why?_

And then he got his answer when the thought of his lover crossed his mind. The Princess, she is indeed beautiful but not as fascinating as Baekhyun. She does have a pair of alluring eyes but they are not as expressive as a certain pair, he came to love a lot. They don't light up when she looks at him, they don't make crescent when she is happy. They lacked spark. She was cute but she was not seraphic just like his love. She was she and he wanted Baekhyun. He was so opposed with whole idea of marrying with someone, more specifically the Princess not because she doesn't suit his orientation but because all this while his heart has already decided on it own. Because all this while it was Baekhyun's heart it chose as it's mate. He was the only one who Chanyeol pictured as his life partner. He was the only one Chanyeol has ever desired, ever loved.

And then the thought of a life, forming inside Baekhyun struck him, which he was equally responsible for creating, his child that Baekhyun was carrying, it managed to curl up a smile on his face. It also made him realize how foolish he was to ask for such an outrageous thing from his lover. The idea of having a baby, fathering a child, suddenly didn't bother him at all rather it made him absolutely delighted. He is going to be a father. He is going to have a child of his own. A child made from his flesh and blood. An angel of his own. 

He decided, at that very moment that he will return to London and ask for Baekhyun's forgiveness and tell him everything that happened in the last one month. 

_But without him knowing his life was going to introduce him to a bitter almost inconceivable turn, to a stasis unbidden, a certitude rather hard to fathom._

The King, after healing fully, insisted his family to undergo a full body checkup. His medical illness managed to make him fearful and he wanted to make sure that his wife and sons are all fine and healthy.

And that's when he got to know about his disease. 

_Nasopharyngeal carcinoma_

A type of cancer that occurs in the nasopharynx,which is located behind the nose and above the back of the throat.

It was what the doctor informed him. 

The moment he heard about this, his entire world froze. Disbelief clearly written on his face. 

His first reaction was to deny the doctor's claim but the reports lying in front of him, mocking him, refrained him to do so. Second, he opted to defend himself with a rational logic. His body going through such an abnormality would definitely give him some signs. He would be the first one to know about it's malfunction, if any. And he informed doctor the same. 

He told them how he had never felt any weakness or any abnormality in his body. Sure he often had blood in his saliva and sometimes registered bloody discharge from his nose but other that that everything was normal. And it's perfectly normal because it happens with every other person. Happens quite a lot, actually. Then, he goes for regular checkups at least once every two to three months. Why it wasn't detected then. 

Nasopharyngeal carcinoma is difficult to detect early. That's probably because the nasopharynx isn't easy to examine and symptoms of nasopharyngeal carcinoma mimic those of other, more-common conditions.

And with this, all his hopes shattered like a fine glass, all the broken shards lacerated his soul, leaving it nearly dead. 

His doctor informed him that he was really lucky to have detected it in its early stages. He also informed him that he needs to undergo a treatment that at present is not available in their country, sadly. And was suggested to undergo a proper treatment in the US. Hence, as his last resort, the one that was ideal, he went to the States for almost a year. Underwent surgery and radiation therapy. 

He was all alone at that time. Sure his family visited him from time to time but he needed a companion. He needed a mate. Most importantly he needed Baekhyun the most. 

It was the hardest time of his life.

Every day he would pray to God to bless him with life. To bless his poor existence with the elixir of life so that he can correct his wrongdoings. Every night he would pray that it's not his last. Every night he would pray to be given a chance again to profess his love for the other and be there with his family, with his boyfriend and child. 

"I missed you terribly those days. And it made one thing clear to me that I loved you so much. I still do. I never stopped." rasped out Chanyeol. 

He still remembers how miserable he was, at that time. He wanted to go back to his family, desperately. But he couldn't. His disease didn't let him. His doctor advised against traveling for longer duration and they wanted to keep him in the confines of the ward he was assigned to. And Chanyeol agreed to it. He had to. 

Many a time he thought of calling the other, but the thought of Baekhyun carrying a life which might get in danger because of the sudden declaration of his illness, would always waver his decision. The last thing he wanted was to harm his lover and child. He thought of just apologizing to the other without letting out anything about his illness, thought of making up some excuses but it would all be futile. Because naturally, his lover would demand his presence, of course he would. And then what? What would he say?

So, waiting was the only option left. He kept comforting his heart with hope. That one day it will all be over and it's just a matter of few months and then he will be with his Baekhyun. With his child. And this time he will not let Baekhyun be away from him even for a moment. He will tie him in an unbreakable bond this time. He'll marry his lover. 

"When the doctors declared I was finally out of its clutches and was perfectly normal again, I decided I need to find you. I just wanted to come to you and beg you to take me back I just wanted you to forgive me. I wanted to be there for you, for my baby."

As if it was only yesterday that he was desperately trying to find him, his anxiousness, his misery and his helplessness was clearly evident in his eyes and manifested on his face. 

The feeling of longing and yearning clearly visible in his whole being. 

"I wanted to be there at the time of her birth, holding you, giving you strength. I wanted to witness the moment when she would greet this world. Wanted to be the first one to hold my child. I just wanted to be there with you both."

But of course he could not. Of course he was not able to hear her first cry, her first laugh and her very first word.

He already had lost so much and didn't had a desire for anymore. Without wasting a second more he flew to London.

"You know, I went to London, to beg for your forgiveness I went there to your apartment. But you were not there. It was locked. I asked around and got to know you moved out of the apartment. And all my hopes died. Where would you be? Still in London or returned to Artia." Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun went rigid in his arms.

_Because all these years he didn't even knew that the one he thought has left him actually didn't._

He immediately looked at the taller with wide, red swollen eyes and the other only nodded at him and continued. 

"My last resort was to ask around in the University to get your details. And then finally I found you, you were there, sitting beneath that tree, at the park we used to visit. With a teeny tiny baby cocooned in blankets. Our baby, must be around three months old." said Chanyeol, a sad yet equally affectionate smile etched on his lips. 

After asking around in the Campus for an hour or so, despite getting the same answer again and again, how they can't let any other student's information out, emphasizing that it's confidential and against the laws. He was tired. He didn't know why but his feet led him to the nearby park they would often visit after University. 

And when he reached that specific location. A beautiful cluster of silver maple trees, under one such tree was the one he was frantically looking for. There was Baekhyun, with a tiny human, wrapped comfortably in a baby pink blanket, over his chest, his hands gently grazing the baby's back. Baekhyun, though looked really tired, but he still had a beautiful smile on his face, making him radiate warmth and love. And the sight, it was entrancing. 

There they were, his little loves. The only people, around whom his entire world, does in fact revolves.

But as soon as he took his first step in their direction he just couldn't take another. He was frozen in his place, his eyes intact on the two of them, looking so flawless. Without any dents. He took notice of Baekhyun's seraphic smile. And then, he wondered, _does he really deserve such perfection?_

Silence filled them for a moment. Chanyeol was contemplating on his next words. Baekhyun observed how his eyes darkened ."You looked so perfect, so flawless that I couldn't dare to approach you. I just couldn't. Then from nowhere a thought cropped up in my mind that didn't let me come forward to cover that distance of just a few steps."

He took a sharp breath, a self-depriciating laughter with the hint of unsaid pain and agony in it, left his lips. He, then added, "I was the one with the flaw. I was blemished, Baek. My mere presence could mar that perfect image I saw. You looked so pure, so untouched that I thought I might vitiate you with my presence. I started believing that I don't deserve you, both. That I should never let you see me again. That I could curse both of you. You can't have me around to blight your life. I started believing that you're so much more than I deserve. I started believing that I shouldn't dare to want you, again."

So, taking a last glance in his direction, filling his eyes with the enchanting scene of his lover and his little bundle of joy enough and with the thought of spending an eternity with the memory of it, he turned and left. Left his entire world behind. Left his heart, his happiness behind to never come back. 

He left, only to remember them each day, each second, only to become a forlorn figure with no emotions whatsoever. To become a lone traveller in the path of life, with no destination, at all.

Time has always been a great healer. With time, he completely refrained himself from belittling his own self. With time his irrational fear was gone. What lasted was the regret and sorrow of a misjudgment made on his part. 

And When the opportunity itself presented it to him, served itself decorated in a silver platter,he became eager and impatient, to him it was some divine intervention that wanted him to be with him again, with his child again. Some force, that gave him enough courage to be with them. 

~

Endless trail of tears, was falling from both of their eyes when he was done with his sad and sorrowful tale. Both crying, quite not believing their rotten fates. Bawling for loosing each other, at the hands of destiny. Sobbing for falling prey to life's cruel game. 

"Hyun-ah" said Chanyeol. " Say something."

With rueful eyes filled in pained tears, Baekhyun gazed into the other's completely broken ones, before repeatedly slamming his fists at the Prince's chest weakly. _"How could you?"_ he then smacked his face too, doesn't know why but anyway did. Maybe, just maybe, he hit him, for the pain he stupidly caused to both of them. _"Coward"_ and then repeating the same word, he hit his heart, hit him where he too was hurting the most. _"Coward"_ and hit him continuously. 

His body completely wrecked, slumped itself onto the sturdy figure of his husband's, a moment later. He hid his face in his husband's chest and cried out his agony and pain. He wanted to let it all out which, he did, eventually. He wailed his grief out. He bawled his misery out. 

He felt himself encircled into a vice like grip that his husband's arms made around his lithe figure. Chanyeol said nothing and willingly took his every blow, every punch, with his head bowed and downcasted eyes filled with tears of sorrow and contrition.

After what felt like an eternity, Baekhyun looked again in his husband's eyes, cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. He pressed gentle kisses on his puffy eyes, wanting to suck away all the tears. He kissed his damped cheeks and red nose. He then pecked his calloused fingers again and again sobbing in pain. He kissed him anywhere and everywhere he could reach. _"Yeol. I'm sorry. I was not there. I'm sorry."_

He repeated his gestures articulated with words of apology again and again until, "Why didn't you tell me everything earlier, Yeol. Why?" 

Chanyeol didn't want to take advantage of his condition to win over Baekhyun, he wanted for Baekhyun to make his decision to love him again without any predisposition or guilt. To make that decision because he was desirous of making it. Not because he was forced to make it. He wanted to be loved genuinely not out of pity. 

But he didn't let Baekhyun know any of it and just mumbled his apology saying how he should have come back to him, how he shouldn't have left them. He just kept on mumbling his apologies. 

But Baekhyun didn't want the same. 

After quite some time, getting a hold of his emotions, taking much needed time, he fixed his gaze at his husband and quoted his previous question yet again, but his glassy eyes and voice full of shuddering epistles, set him atremble."Why didn't you let me know, Yeol? "

A bitter almost painful glee made its way out from Chanyeol's mouth before he discontentedly let out, a hint of deep seated resentment was clear in his words. "Would it change the fact that I left you without thinking twice. Would it change that I left when you were carrying my child fighting all alone with everything? Would it change that I doubted our love, I doubted your love?" 

It won't. It never will. Nothing can change the hardships he faced. Weren't they both fighting their respective battles? He feels he at least was at the advantage because even after loosing his love, his world, he was rightly paid, got such a precious gift, got Hana. But Chanyeol, even after winning his lone battle with that ghastly disease, he lost his everything. 

"Still I-I d-deserved to know."

"I know baby. I'm sorry, my love."

He pressed gentle kisses on Baekhyun's face and forehead, held him tightly when the smaller broke down again, grazing his hand on his back, soothing him. And shortly thereafter, tightened his hold around him, stood up and went to his Chambers.

He made his way to the bed and climbed onto his side of it. He pulled this fragile, child-like human, very close to his heart, arms willingly coming to rest on his waist. He felt Baekhyun readily snuggle closer to him, leaving no space, hiding once again in the safest cocoon of warmth his arms around him made. 

After the passage of some minutes, he registered Baekhyun shifting in his position and noticed how a shaky hand rested itself on his left cheek. A voice, quivering, made his way to his ears, that in an instant was able to soothe him, was able to free him with self doubts.

"You are perfect, Yeol. Always been and ever will." said the voice, followed by a smile, that didn't cause his eyes to make crescent but genuine enough to verify each word the other said."You are not blemished in any way. Never was. The picture that you saw in the past was indeed beautiful but it was never complete. And you know what it was missing? It was you. You completes us, you completes that picture of a happy family Hana and I were yearning for. You are that missing part of our lives, we were searching desperately for. It's you who makes us whole."

Baekhyun knows it's late, that Chanyeol probably least requires his sympathy at the moment, that probably he is over all the negative feelings conjuring him in the past. But nevertheless believes that there's still a part left in Chanyeol which would sought solace in his words. That there's still a part, may be in the deepest of his heart, that is still waiting to be told his worth. A part that is waiting to be made aware of his significance in their lives. Therefore, even in his lachrymose state, the other took the initiative to let him know about how special and flawless he is. 

"Have you seen how your daughter looks at you? She started loving you the moment she saw you. It's you, who she asks for first thing in the morning after she wakes up and last thing in the night before going to bed. It's you who she runs up to when she notices you arriving at the Palace, no matter what time it is, she is always there to greet you first. Fights with sleep just for you to kiss her goodnight. It's only you who she waits impatiently for, to come back home soon from your visits abroad. It's her daddy she wants the most when she is upset. Never, you depreciate yourself ever because Yeol, you are cherished and loved, very much wanted and needed."

Tears once again welled up in the Prince's eyes, hearing those eloquent words. Despite claiming that time has healed his greatest wounds, claiming that with time all his defeatism is gone but he knows he still is not able to heal fully. Because it was always Baekhyun who acted as a buffer against all his pessimism. Because all this while, he was expectantly waiting to hear the words that would not only eradicate all the clouds of self denigration still looming over him but would also provide much sought after comfort. That which only his love could provide.

Chanyeol decided, at that very moment that he should not hold himself any longer from saying what his heart desires. He promised that he will not hide anything from the other but here he is, concealing his rawest of emotions, tucking away the only words he wants to say the most from a very long time. And the thought only prompted him to utter what he really wanted to

"Baek, take me back. Please take me back. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Please, just let me have you again. Let me call you mine again. Please, Baek let me love you." 

He clasped the hand that was rested on his cheek, squeezing it firmly. The stubborn pearls of water mixed with supplication and solicitation, freely falling from his eyes, made him unable to gauge the reaction of his lover. Only when the hand that was on his cheek was no longer there did he register his mistake. He, in an instant searched for the other, with his misty eyes clogged up with tears.

_A voice was all he could hear._

"I spent all these years, yearning and longing. I was expectant of your return and thought that one day you'll come back to me. My hopes would rise with the day but as soon as the night falls all my hopes would crumble. And you never came."

The words, laboured Chanyeol's breathing. He knew what the other would say next and prepared himself for rejection. He will have to, he must, wait for his love. 

"And then you effortlessly managed to make my heart fall for you, again. I started hating myself for being so easy because even after going through so much, after all the pain and sorrow you singlehandedly caused me, my heart was falling for you, readily. You, who didn't love me then, and thought that you will never love me again. To save myself from that pain again, I started distancing myself from you, reminded myself each passing moment, about what you did to me. Yet everytime, it pulled me in, fiercely. The more I tried to walk away from you the strongly it gravitated me towards you. Despite such rational thoughts and logic, despite thousands of reasons not to do so, I fell for you, again."

He was expecting a rejection here, what the other let out was anything, but. Was totally opposite to what he was expecting to hear. 

"I came here to protect Hana. Thought that despite our bitter and unsavory past, you at the very least, will be amicable with her. You proved me wrong and became a father to our child. And then, you became my husband. You just didn't stay merely that because I started seeing you as my man. You know why? Because even after facing so many ups and downs in life, the light of my love for you dispelled the darkness of hatred. Because I love you Yeol. I really do."

Finished Baekhyun, with a delicate smile on his lips even though his eyes were dewy.

And it took Chanyeol only a second to embrace the other, with all his might. Fearing, that he might slip away. He thanked the other again and again in between thanking the almighty for granting him with Baekhyun. 

"I love you, Baek. I love you so much. You don't kn-".

"Kiss me." said baekhyun with a smile, painfully beautiful. A smile, one of its kind. 

With this the memory of their very first kiss, almost a decade ago resurfaced. He still remembers how Baekhyun took the charge then, when they were entering into a new phase of their lives. Today too it's a new phase which is filled with attachment and care for the other as well as for the self.

Chanyeol didn't need to be told twice and he gently pressed his lips on his lover's to savor the moment. The kiss is just as passionate but without the involvement of their tongues. A kiss which is to seal the silent promise of love till eternity, pleasant just as the earthy scent.

A kiss that is fresh and revitalizing just like roses. A kiss that is intoxicating just like jasmine. A kiss enticing and soothing just like lavender. 

_A perfect kiss that felt like them. _Grateful and loved.__

•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•

Baekhyun and his darling daughter are the only occupants of the Palace for the last seven days. You ask Why? Because the King and Queen are out of Country to attend the wedding of their closest Allie's son. They wanted the family of three to also accompany them but Chanyeol had to visit their neighboring Nation because of some previous commitments that he can't cancel and Baekhyun was ever busy with his project. Which left only the youngest of the family but she said she can't leave her pretty papa alone because _he will miss her and then he would cry and Hana can't let papa cry._

So the three royals left for their respective destinations with the sweetest and mind you, the wettest greetings. 

With only them being left in the Palace they were able to do anything and everything they wanted. 

But there was only one problem: they both ran out of ideas of what they should do. A movie night was done. Late night cookie baking was also done. Bonfire and camping that was done too. 

With nothing fun and exciting left to do, Hana came up with something really interesting which was, making herself and her papa pretty. 

The Queen's makeup box had become hers the moment she eyed it with great fascination in her eyes. That too without any objections offered. Initially the plan was to use it to give makeover to her doll but now it will finally be put into some better use. Baekhyun knew the Queen would gladly offer her the whole kingdom if she asks for, being the dotting mama she was.

Baekhyun, clad just in his over sized dress shirt is sitting in front of the large mirror. Because Hana is wearing a dress so it calls for her papa to wear at least a dress shirt . _Well kids logic!_

Sighing Baekhyun looks at his shirt and is reminded of the times when he had to buy clothes at least three sizes bigger than his actual size to accommodate his heavily pregnant and protruding belly.

Sitting quietly on the chairs in his room he could only watch Hana, making herself comfortable in his lap, doing her rather awful makeup and demanding Baek to do the same. Everything exact same.

But he knows if he were to follow his daughter's commandments they would end up looking rather horrible. So he suggested he should undertake the job of making her pretty and then he would make himself pretty too with something that he can actually use.

He started making his daughter pretty, lining her eyes with kohl and accentuating them with a stroke of liner. He also dusted her plush cheeks with some blush and then put pink lipstick on her thin lips. On her special demand, because pink is pretty too. He completed her look by curling her long beautiful hair and she looked so beautiful. A real Princess.

And then the little devil demanded him to make himself pretty too. So he just started doing his daily skin care routine and deemed himself perfect. He though he would be able to convince her with his 'makeup' because no way he is going to wear lipsticks or mascara or whatever. Not even for her. No absolutely not. 

But he should have known better. Because this little devil is as convincing as him. He should have known that she would use her puppy eyes and when it won't work she would, without any shame, use her misty eyes to convince him. 

He should have. But of course he didn't and now it was too late. 

So with a defeated sigh he started making himself beautiful.

Baekhyun highlighted his eyes, smokey hot with hues of brown and dark red blending it with transparent silver. Next he put on some kohl and rimmed his eyes with black eyeliner making them more prominent and giving him an ethereal look. He tinted his bow shaped lips with simple pink giving them a more natural look. The last step was his hair that he tousled with his fingers and left a wavy streak at the front. 

Byun Baekhyun, no..... scratch that! Park Baekhyun looked many things but sexy and ravishing topped the list.

Baekhyun looked absolutely breathtaking.

Hana was satisfied if her loud claps were anything to go by.

Now that they both were all 'prettied up', Hana brought her papa's phone to capture their little modeling event that she specifically asked her papa to do. They did several poses with pouts and smirks. With smiles and crazed out expressions too.

They were in the middle of taking some more pictures when the door to Baekhyun's room burst open and here came the Crown Prince presenting his tired self with his brown messenger office bag in hand and a smile directed towards his daughter on his face. 

But as soon as his eyes landed on his husband the bag immediately fell from his hands making a shy smile and a blush to be present on his husband, Baekhyun's face. 

_Chanyeol visibly swallowed._

He couldn't process what was he seeing. He raked his eyes on the smaller's face studying his smokey hot eyes. He again gulped when his eyes caught those bow shaped lips, the lower one held between white pearl teeth. He could easily discern the blush that painted itself adamantly across his husband's cheek and was starting to grow every second. 

Chanyeol wanted to surprise his husband and daughter with his visit. The university that he helped with fundings was now fully constructed and he was called to have a look by the country's king. They will be inaugurating it the next week and the royal family was cordially invited to do the honours. 

But the one who wanted to give the surprise was left dumbstruck himself. 

He moved his eyes to look at the the man again from head to toe and that's when he started feeling a sudden heat in the pit of his stomach. Because his husband was wearing bare minimum. Just a black dress shirt with two top buttons undone, the hem of the shirt just covering those plump, milky white thighs making them look more sexy. 

Chanyeol staggered back. He was not able to hide the hunger in his eyes. 

Baekhyun has always been insanely gorgeous, to the point of knocking him off his senses, even in his regular clothes. But today, his husband looked absolutely delectable and he wanted to taste this delicacy, his husband is. 

But before he could appreciate his husband enough in his mind, Hana jumped on him saying something about how much she missed her daddy. 

Chanyeol picked his daughter in his arms and was immediately rewarded with kisses. But chanyeol had his eyes on the man fidgeting with his fingers, awkwardly standing not to away from him, chewing his bottom lip, making the colored tint on his lips to smear at the edges. 

"Daddy! Do I look pretty?" Chanyeol looked at her and indeed she looked pretty just like her father. 

Kissing her cheeks and forehead he replied, "My Princess! You are looking so beautiful!"

And then chanyeol kissed her hand making her giggle. Then she turned to look at her Papa and then back to her daddy. "And Papa?"

And this time when he looked at Baekhyun, he had his eyes lowered and was inconspicuously trying to pull his shirt down so as to cover his bare legs. 

Chanyeol took calculated steps in his direction and once he reached him he witnessed how much it affected his husband. 

Chanyeol hooked his fingers on his husband's chin and made him look at him. He reached his thumb to the corner of his lips and dragged it over the smeared tint, taking his sweet time. 

After a breath or two, he inched closer to him and whispered in his ears, "Hyun-ah! I admire what you have done to yourself." 

He started backing off but then again leaned down to say something that ran a shiver down the smaller's spine. "I think you should completely restrain yourself from wearing pants."

Chanyeol then answered his eagerly waiting daughter too. "Papa looks like my Princess too. Absolutely beautiful." 

"Daddy, what do we do to pretty things?" asked Hana in a very naughty voice. 

Chanyeol upon understanding what she was trying to do just laughed out loud and then uttered, looking at his husband with a mischief in his own smile, "We kiss them".

"Papa is pretty too. Kiss him."

And just these six words made an overly nervous Baekhyun more fidgety. He at once looked at Chanyeol with wide open eyes as if what he heard was something morally wrong. 

But his defiance kept laid on his lips. 

Before he could utter his words against it, he felt strong hands on his waste, pulling him towards a strong, sturdy chest and lips grazing his forehead. He felt that hand around him tighten even more when he tried to escape this awkward yet not unwelcome situation. 

He felt the presence of lips on his ears again and the feeling conformed itself when he heard, "I missed you so much, Baekhyunnie."

And his plans of escaping completely failed when he again was rewarded with a sincere kiss on his forehead with something akin to affection. Pure, unadulterated affection. 

He looked at his husband after a moment, and got shy because Chanyeol was already looking at him with something in his eyes that he didn't dare to speak out loud. Chanyeol inched closer and brushed his lips against his, pecking him softly, for the first time in a week. He smiled in the kiss when he heard his husband saying how much he missed him, again. 

He felt disappointed when their kiss came to an end, it's been seven days since he last was locked in his husband's warm and cozy embrace. But after having a closer look at their surroundings and being mindful of the little child that is still there with them, encased in strong arms of her daddy, all his disappointment vanished. Because it was not only he, who missed Chanyeol. Probably the little girl missed her daddy even more.

Soon the family headed to have their dinner. When it was time for them to retire to bed, Chanyeol gladly took the charge to put Hana to bed, much to Baekhyun's chagrin. He knew how much Hana wants that. 

It's been almost an hour and Baekhyun has been impatiently waiting for his husband. Usually it doesn't take him much time to finally join him after making their little bird sleep. In general, it takes him almost half an hour to forty-five minutes at the maximum, to work his magic on her. But, as it seems, today it didn't work. 

Baekhyun was done with his nightly routine and even then no signs of his husband could be seen. _Should he check up on them?_ Yeah definitely.

He put on his night robe and walked towards the door. As Baekhyun opened the door of his Chambers he saw Chanyeol standing there. His expressions telling him that he was contemplating about something

"Yeol...What happened? What makes you stand here?" Asked Baekhyun. He turned and started descending into the room, expecting Chanyeol to do the same. 

When he didn't get any reply, he turned around to see his husband frozen on his place, looking at him with a rather constipated face. And it made him uneasy. Because never had Chanyeol ever displayed him such strange behavior. There was something about his semblance today, that was out of place.

He is sure that there is something that is bothering the Prince. So he walked closer to his husband, took his hand in his and made him enter their room after latching the door of their bedroom. Once he was near their bed he stopped in his tracks and turned around to come face to face with him. Very elegantly he moved his hands to lock them behind Chanyeol's neck and brought his face closer to his, rubbing his cheek with his own. He bopped his nose and kissed his forehead and lips again and again. He continued his ministrations until the hand on his waist tightened and his husband's breath quickened.

"Don't do this, Baek?" stuttered out Chanyeol. 

Clueless of what his husband is pertaining to, he kissed him again, placing feather-like kisses on his jawline, "What?"

"Don't kiss me. Don't do this, please. It makes me want to do things to you." uttered Chanyeol, with his head downcasted, as if he was ashamed of even thinking about this. As if he committed some moral crime. And his musings and fears proved to be well founded when Baekhyun instantly backed away from him. And he felt so guilty for ruining such a perfect moment. With a face, in resemblance to that of a kicked puppy, he sadly turned around and trotted off towards the entryway, all the while beating himself up for making their intimate moments uncomfortable.

He extended his arms to unlock the door but before he could do so he felt Baekhyun back hugging him with his head rested on his shoulders and hands snaking up to place them on his shoulder blades. 

"Don't go."

He brought his own hands and closed them around the hands of his lover which were fisted over his shoulders gripping his shirt tightly, crumpling it. Heaving a breath, he said, "Baek. If I spend even one more second here, with you, I don't think I'll be able to control myself." 

With great control, straining every nerve in his body, he unlatched himself from his husband and looked at him. "Don't make me stay here today Baek." he kissed his forehead again, without locking his eyes with the beautiful ones, of his husband. As if doing so will only prompt him to go berserk. 

Baekhyun inched closer to him, tiptoed on his feet, brought his lips closer to his ears and kissed his earlobe before uttering, _"Yeol, am all yours."_

Surprised, Chanyeol turned his head down and stared at the shorter only to see a smile on his lips, an encouraging one at that. And that did it. 

The only thing restricting him to have Baekhyun, to ravish him completely was his consent and when he got it, he couldn't stop himself, not anymore. It was as if every fibre of his being set free and with the sudden surge of electric sparks in his whole body, he pushed his husband to the nearest thing, which fortunately was the wall behind him and captured his lips to plant a sinfully hot smacker on them. He kissed him good. It was different from all the kisses he shared with Baekhyun because it was not just a butterfly kiss bordering on sweetness but was downright sensual. In fact, it was far off the heaven. There were no lingering traces of innocence in this kiss but it was all thing sinful, fiery and heavily packed with carnal desires. 

He sucked his lower lip, skilfully gliding his lips over Baekhyun's. He pulled his lip with the front of his teeth, gnawing at it. He let his tongue out to run it over the rim of his husband's delectable lips. The smacking sound of their lips could be heard from how needful and messy he was, devouring his husband's lips. Yes it was what he was doing. Straight up devouring him. He felt so aroused just by it. And then, Baekhyun letting out those oh-so-seductive-little-noises, proved to be little of aid. He hardly bit down on that sexy bow shaped lip that he so wanted to taste and immediately Baekhyun, with a pained grunt, parted his lips to complain about Chanyeol's impatience but all he felt was a wet tongue tasting him, tasting every inch of his hot mouth. 

They separated to fill their lungs with necessary oxygen and Baekhyun felt himself being lifted up and a moment later his clothed back touched the coziness of their mattress. Chanyeol looked at him with erotic eyes raucously screaming his inner desires. He wandered his heavy gaze to look at Baekhyun's swollen lips, noticing how his upper lip was a little red from his earlier biting, swelling it up good and ended up making him the sexiest in his eyes. He gently placed himself above him to lick that prominent upper rim and resumed his kissing again but this time, gentler. 

_"Baek, I love you."_ he pecked his lips with every single word he uttered. Then he stood on his elbows distancing himself a bit from him to directly gaze into his eyes and said something, that set Baekhyun's body ablaze, burning it in lascivious desires. _"Just let me show you how much."_

With his last word said, he rolled his hips, rubbing their clothed members together which successfully brought out a sultry moan from the other. He was pleased to know that he was not the only one with a rock-hard erection. He didn't stop there though, instead only increased his speed, sometimes humping his hips faster and sometimes slower. Soon, he set a steady pace and he could feel Baekhyun twitching. He knew Baekhyun's end is near, he registered how his husband was squirming under him, how he tightly fisted the bed sheet. But he doesn't want to finish him like this. His husband is at his mercy today and with that he completely stopped all his movements. 

_"Y-Yeol.. No"_ said his husband in a whining tone. The taller's arms around him felt so good, the sensation down there felt delicious. He wished for this velvety night to never meet it's end. Wished to stay in Chanyeol's arms all night long. He wished to be loved and touched without lacking, without any intermissions. And so when his husband abruptly stopped, it didn't sit well with him. And how can it when he was so near. 

"Shh.. " Chanyeol placed his index finger on his lips and said "I've waited so long for this, don't you think I deserve more. "

With that he moved his hands to Baekhyun's shirt only to roll it over and a moment later took it off. Soon their clothes were discarded, lying haphazardly on the floor. Chanyeol took his time bearing him off his clothes. Kissing every inch uncovered with blazing kisses. He kissed his body with fervent kisses and ended up kissing his heart too. 

Baekhyun's sensitivity to the the scorching touches heightened even more when his husband trailed a path of raging kisses from his lips to his jaws then finally moving to his neck, sucking in a large hickey there. Chanyeol breathed in his very skin. He could smell the mix of Baekhyun's cologne and his natural scent, it was intoxicating, lurking him in to mark him and make him wear his love bites. And he did exactly that. He kissed that long, slender neck turning it from white to red. And further from red to purple, bathing it in his artwork of hickeys. He licked his neck with the tip of his tongue sending vibrations, down south.

He trailed a path of wet smooches inching down till he reached where he wanted to and stayed put at its destination. In front of pink erected buds. Baekhyun felt hot breath fanning his chest and he visibly shuddered when Chanyeol took one of the pink buds in his mouth, while running the tip of his finger on the periphery of the other, sometimes pinching it and effectively making Baekhyun jolt from the sensation. 

He harshly sucked on his sensitive buds, alternating between right and left, making them protrude and lapping his tongue over to flatten them, playing with them with no care. Not even caring about the moans the owner emanated. He again stroked them with the tip of his tongue and once he was satiated, had enough of those rosy buds he moved down, to the south where he could see a scar left with Hana's pregnancy. It reminded him how he was not there with him at the time of her birth and tears instantly welled up in his eyes. He pressed gentle kisses on that special part, where he knew his bird had a temporary abode. He kissed his abdomen again and again trying to mask his regret with sincere kisses. He knows no words of apology can ever be sufficient for the hurt he unknowingly caused him. Nor his thankyous too. So without uttering his deepest apologies and heartful thankyous he looked up from his position to gaze into his husband's eyes and saw him already looking at him. Baekhyun just smiled at him and nodded, wordlessly acknowledging his rawest of feelings. 

Baekhyun felt warm breath near his rock hard erection and his breathing quickened. He knows what's about to come and the knowledge further made him restless, caused him to vibrate in his place and squirm under his husband, in anticipation. He felt calloused fingers wrapping themselves around his girth, making him shudder with just a touch before gentle pecks were placed on the tip of his shaft. And just the touch of his lips there, was enough to drive him insane. But his husband decided to be a little ruthless because next, his slit was pressed with a tongue and all his senses went haywire. The pressure that Chanyeol's tongue exerted on his slit, it just rocked his world, knocked him off his senses. 

The taller traced the length of his shaft with his wet tongue. He licked it from tip to the bottom, blowing hot breaths over, whenever he came in contact with the slit. When he reached the end of it he licked those sensitive balls and fondled them. Tickled them with the pads of his fingers and that, made Baekhyun a moaning mess. A high pitched moan left his body making his head shook to the right and he rolled his eyes in delight. Then Chanyeol engulfed him whole in his hot cavern. He started bobbing his head, up and down, painfully slow. Baekhyun curled his hands in his locks and pulled them making Chanyeol softly gnaw at his tip. He felt Baekhyun shiver from his ministrations. But he didn't stop. Instead he continued moving up and down at a comparatively faster pace and brought his palms near it, to cup baekhyun's sensitive balls and started tweaking and pinching them. 

"C-CHAN......YEOL...... " Baekhyun screamed in ecstasy. 

Pleasured tears falling freely from his eyes which satiated his evil husband. He knew how much baekhyun liked it, to be played with his balls. Baekhyun has always been hypersensitive round that part and Chanyeol loved seeing him jolt from the pleasure he provided, witnessing the delighted jitters it would enrapture his body with, bringing him closer to his end. 

_But not letting him meet it._

With a prominent smirk and a pop sound he let him out of his mouth, much to his husband's disappointment who was hoping to let it out, to break free. 

He once again moved up to engage him in a heating kiss, his Baekhyun kissing him as fervently. He kissed his forehead once, twice, many times. He greased his middle finger enough with the lube and positioned it at his rim. 

When it entered Baekhyun's tight heat, the toe-curling sensation he felt down there send tingles to Baekhyun's whole body, tickling his rib and finally settling itself in the pit of his stomach. He let his body remember the foreign yet the well known burn caused by his finger. The painfully pleasurable stretch was heaven to him. And when Chanyeol started moving it, in and out, he let himself remember how pliant he used to be and once again is, in Chanyeol's care. 

Chanyeol grazed every inch of the skin around the milky white thighs of his lover with soft kisses when he added his second lubed finger in his cave. He pecked the supple flesh that aroused him so much earlier, making even breathing harder for him. The soft skin around this area reminded him of the first time he got to relish them with his mouth. How he would spend minutes just to taste them, squeeze them to his heart's content and eventually fill them in hues of red and purple. Today too he did the same and it had the same effect on Baekhyun. On a particular hard bite he pressed his legs closer, sending his knuckle deep fingers even deeper that successfully brought out a breathy moan from him. The scissoring motion could now be felt so deep inside him. The squelching sounds the lube was making was so sinfully erotic that it made goosebumps to graze his body. 

A minute after, he introduced his third finger and it made Baekhyun whimper. He looked somewhat discomfited. Sensing his discomfort, Chanyeol halted the movement of his fingers inside him. Instead he kissed him, swallowing his pained whimpers raining words of encouragement and appreciation in his ears about how good he is doing. Chanyeol took his time and thoroughly prepared him, sometimes pumping his erection making sure to add extra pressure on the slit just to make him forget the burn, caused by his calloused fingers. He started fondling his balls again, with his other hand which was successful in easing him a bit and resumed his push and pull motion down there. It was like his body was dancing to the rhythm of his fingers inside him. With three calloused fingers deep in him, Baekhyun was lost. Lost in the sensations of them. When the pad of those fingers touched that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, his body jolted and his eyes cried. Chanyeol increased his pace at least two folds and baekhyun knew he won't be able to take it more. He brought his shaky hands to stop those oh-so-heavenly fingers from attacking his insides and let out, "No-No....No more.. Please."

And Chanyeol immideatly stopped his movements and he pulled all his fingers out. He started rubbing his thighs in order to make him relax and bring him to breathe in a normal rate. He knew his husband is now prepared. He was already on edge himself. It's been half a decade since he last was sexually active. After Baekhyun he hasn't shared a bed with anyone. No one has ever made him feel how Baekhyun does. No one has ever managed to arouse him to the point where it would be really hard for him to be in control of himself. And he appreciates himself that he didn't pounce on his husband yet, witnessing his to-die-for body and noticing all his sexy curves. Baekhyun has always possessed a sinful body and the moans he would let out were just the added advantage. He's been trying his very hard to remain sane for the last few minutes and now he can no more. 

Once he felt baekhyun ready, without wasting anymore time he grabbed the condom and lathered himself up with copious amounts of lube. He squeezed some on his fingers too and lathered Baekhyun's inner walls with it. Last thing he wants is Baekhyun to feel uncomfortable or be in pain. 

He positioned himself rightly, Baekhyun's legs came up to lock them around his hips. He rested his forearms on either side of his head and kissed him once again. He was just about to enter him slowly when Baekhyun's palms rested themselves on his cheeks and this, the gesture alone, he knew what it meant. Whenever Baekhyun wanted to say something, specially during their intercourse, he would bring his palms to his cheeks and would let out a call for his name. 

"Ye-Yeol... " Chanyeol being called looked at his eyes that were filled with nervousness and a hint of little uneasiness was present in them. He, at once comprehended the reason for his husband's distress. He inched his face closer to his, pecked his cheeks several times and then locking his gaze with him, affectionately whispered, "I know baby. Me too" with visible tears in his eyes. Because just like him, _Baekhyun too had never let anybody touch, what was supposed to be and has always been, Chanyeol's._

He then mumbled, in his ears "I'll be gentle, love." 

He inched closer to his lips and when his breath got mingled with Baekhyun's, all those gentle yet brazen kisses, they began to fire up. 

He slowly started entering his husband, while carefully studying his reaction. He observed how he closed his eyes the moment Chanyeol's tip touched his velvety entrance, how he bit his bow shaped lip, held it between his beautiful teeth when the bulbous head of his erection grazed his walls and how he fisted the bedsheet when he was buried deep inside him, almost to the hilt. He observed how a single tear cascaded down his cheek. Baekhyun was already ablaze and then, his thick member fueled it further. Chanyeol kissed that bead of tear and waited for him to adjust to his larger-than-life size. 

And Baekhyun was never thankful for anything more than his husband's careful actions. Once he deemed himself relaxed, he nodded at him, a small shy smile decorating his lips and brought his hands to his husband's hair and started threading his fingers in them.

A long, loud, lustful moan tumbled out of his red cherry lips when he felt that enormous hard shaft moving, wrecking havoc in his insides. Chanyeol started with deep and slow, almost gentle thrusts. Just took his time to test the waters. And then he picked his pace up. For now his thrusts were rough and hard, carefully calculated and pounding on his prostrate dead-on, without any mercy shown to it. 

Still it was not suffice. Even if, every nerve of his body, every fibre of his being, was burning in pleasure yet his heart screamed for more. He wanted for himself to get lost in the pleasure his husband was providing. His body was thirsty of those flaming touches, thirsty of those sharp thrusts and he couldn't resist the temptation of wanting more and more. And to satiate that desire, he started bucking his hips, meeting Chanyeol halfway, making already hard thrusts harder and faster. Painfully harder and faster. Oh this delicious pain. The thick hard shaft of his husband drove him insane. He felt himself going into oblivion with how good Chanyeol made him feel. He knew his end is near. 

Chanyeol took one of baekhyun's leg in his hand and letting the other glued to the bed, he resumed his movements. Now he could reach even deeper and re-angled his thrusts which made Baekhyun scream loudly because the pleasure he was feeling was so much to be kept in. He started railing into him at a monstrous pace. He hammered into him deep and fast. How good Chanyeol is in bed can be proved from Baekhyun's incoherent screams. Baekhyun practically melted, right then and there. He soon found himself in ecstasy, when with a loud scream, nails carving their shapes on his husband's wrist from where it made a tight grip around his own leg, painfully scratching it, he painted his husband's stomach, white. He came. Embarrassingly soon. But Chanyeol was nowhere done. And his musings were proven right when Chanyeol said, "I'm not done yet baby." he inched closer to his ear, licked it's shell and then in an octave lower, uttered, "Don't just leave me be. Come for me again, hyun-ah."

And without even waiting for him, he wrapped his hands around his neglected erection and started pumping it just as fast as he was moving, in and out, back and forth. And the action alone overstimulated him enough to the point where his legs started shaking violently. 

Still, his husband was adamant and he didn't stop his thrusts even for a second, trying to force a second orgasm out of his spent body. His body shook violently in all his limbs and then he heard Chanyeol's loud groans, deep in his ears. He felt his pace stutter and knew he is not too far. And after a couple more thrusts, Chanyeol bit his collarbones and it send nerve ending pleasure to his every fibre, caused him to feel that familiar heat inside his stomach, before he came for the second time, finishing himself on his stomach. Some of his semen painted itself on his chest too. He was already scampering off on the fine line between consciousness and insanity and when his high hit him he felt himself slowly loosing his senses, drifting off to the other world. 

A second later, Chanyeol released himself inside the condom. Chanyeol came hard. So hard that he couldn't keep his body from falling on Baekhyun. The sounds of their unsteady breaths was loud enough. Once he came down from his highest, he planted soft kisses on his neck and cheeks and confessed his love for the other, _"I love you, Baek. So much."_

Baekhyun, though still somewhat sensitive tried his best to muster his voice instead he drifted away, for seconds, may be even minutes, he doesn't know. His second orgasm hit him deliciously hard, making his toe-curl in ecstasy, and the nerve-wracking pleasure did little to keep him in senses. His eyes came slowly back and instantly, they started searching for his husband's face. When they finally found what they were searching for, when the shadows slowly came into being, slowly zeroing into substances, a small smile crept up his lips. His lips began to form some words and he let out, though a very shaky _" I love you too, Yeol. So very much."_

Chanyeol was awake the whole night, naked body tightly pressed against his husband's equally bare one. He looked at his husband's peacefully sleeping face. Long eyelashes resting them on his soft, pink mochi cheeks. The early morning rays of the sun, kissing his bare skin, making his skin glimmer like diamonds. Baekhyun looked totally seraphic in that moment. With unruly hairs, swollen lips, redish-purple neck and pale chest littered with little patches of red here and there. Chanyeol was satiated with life, taking in the ethereal view, his husband provided just for him to see. He kissed his skin where the golden rays of the sun, hit his body, falling prey to his temptations. 

He knows his husband is sorely spent after three rounds of lovemaking, that he probably needs proper sleep to function aptly but he couldn't resist him. And now he regrets it because soon after, Baekhyun turned his back to him. His tired husband is too sleepy to even care about the blanket that shifted from its place, presenting him the view of his lithe, sinful waist marked with fingerprints. He snaked his arms under his husband and turned him again to face him. Baekhyun mumbled something incoherent and inched closer to his chest, placing his head on his pulsating heart and his palm beside it. 

Chanyeol has never felt so lucky than in this moment. A small tear rolled down his cheek and he looked heavenwards and thanked the almighty to shower him with Baekhyun and his love. He thanked the supreme power for returning him, his most valuable thing. 

He tightened his embrace around him, pecked his forehead again and drifted off to sleep, finally. 

•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•

  
~•~•~•~•~  
**THE FOLLOWING STATEMENT IS ISSUED BY THE PRESS SECRETARY TO HIS MAJESTY THE KING, PARK MINGYU.**

Their Royal Highness The King and Queen of Artia, are delighted to announce that His Highness Prince Baekhyun is expecting a baby in November.

The Royal family and their near and dear ones are all absolutely ecstatic about the addition of a new member to the family.

  
~•~•~•~•~  


_Well, well, well! Folks, the Royal Palace just officially issued the most awaited announcement of the year and cemented our news that we brought to you just a week back, about His Highness expecting a child. Though the announcement was made a week after the rumors about Prince Baekhyun carrying, first made rounds. The rumors started after a picture of the Royal couple, during their last family vacation in London, went viral._

_What was special about this picture, though secretly captured was, it projects the love birds standing at the balcony of their hotel room, with his Royal Highness Prince Chanyeol standing behind his petite husband, hands intimately kept on what seemed like a small bump. After it went on the social media platforms, many speculated that His Highness is pregnant. And after that It just kept on blowing up to become the most tweeted picture of the year._

_Netizens couldn't help themselves to gush about the love this couple holds for each other. Some even went on to say that His Highness Prince Chanyeol is really lucky to have such a beautiful man as his consort and husband. While some were happy the others 'were crying their eyes out' on how perfect they suit each other._

_We wonder, how Prince Baekhyun was able to hide his baby bump, given in the last months he had made several public appearances along side his husband. It's reported that he is five months into the pregnancy. Was this the reason why His Royal Highness Prince Chanyeol would always be there with him, holding his hand everywhere, despite the strict protocols against PDAs? Apparently the clues were there but we failed to decipher._

_Anyway, We at the Artia Times, congratulate the couple for blessing us with such wonderful news and wish them, a happy and healthy pregnancy._

**_Ps: Scroll down to Read on the next article to know what twiteratis think about the gender of the baby!_**

•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•~•¤•

  
**_~Epilogue_ **  


"Daddy.... When will I get to meet Hunnie?" asked Hana in a visibly upset voice, her lips set in a cute pout. 

Chanyeol, who thought she drifted off to the dreamland, was somewhat surprised to hear her voice breaking such a peaceful quietude. He closed the book he was so animatedly reading for her, placed it on the lamp table and shifted in his position to lie down with her and said, "Just two more months and then we will finally be able to meet him."

He pecked her forehead and embraced her tight, bringing her closer to his body. He started massaging her head with the pad of his fingers and knew this is the magical trick that will help him in his quest of making her sleep. He, very gently asked, "Are you excited to meet your baby brother? "

"Yes. A lot. I love Hunnie, daddy. I want to meet him soon." she slurred her answer.

"Me too baby." uttered Chanyeol in an almost dazed voice. After the passage of few minutes, he accomplished what he was here for and left her room to finally join his seven months pregnant, petite little husband. 

When he entered his room, the sight of a sleeping Baekhyun greeted him first. His tired husband was sleeping in Chanyeol's much larger shirt with a hand protectively splayed on his protruding belly and the other folded at the back of his head. 

Baekhyun has developed a habit sleeping quite a lot during the course of his pregnancy and he has become a heavy sleeper too, lately. It usually takes Chanyeol two to three minutes to wake him up. 

A smile presented itself on his lips after watching his fluff ball sleep. Baekhyun has always been pretty but this pregnancy has made him absolutely ethereal. The added amount of weight he is perfectly donning this days has made his cheeks a little too chubby and his bottoms a little too round and perky. Which is why it is really hard for the Prince to keep his hands off this gorgeous man. That's why _he doesn't._ Makes sure to make him believe his love for him with the pleasure he provides with his sharply calculated thrusts, _nearly every night._

After dimming the lights, he settled his tired body next to the love of his life. Then, very carefully rolled his husband's shirt up to come face to face to his little spawn and gently placed his hands over his temporary abode. immideatly, he was greeted with a strong kick which successfully bought out a chuckle from him. He started rubbing his palms over his husband's belly and with a low yet affectionate voice said, "Oh! I see. Hunnie is awake."

And the response was, immediate and incessant thuds of little feet. He could clearly see the outline of that cute little foot. He rubbed that area again and this time the kick he felt was way harder. It made a deep frown to appear on and settle for a few seconds, on Baekhyun's face but still he was sleeping. Sensing that his husband needs more rest and for that to happen this little devil needs to stop his soccer game, Chanyeol let out. 

"Hunnie don't be so harsh with your play in there. It's hurting Papa. "

As if his child understood what he said, the kicks delivered next were very soft. Just the brush of his feet with his husband's stomach. So gentle. 

The baby under Baekhyun's heart is really an agile and active bean. Ever since he can hear their voices, he's been really perceptive. And, he becomes extremely excited whenever he hears his daddy's voice. The moment Chanyeol, after spending his whole day doing his Princely duties, would finally come home and would utter his first alphabet, the little bean would deliver strong kicks as if he really missed him, demanding his daddy's full attention. And he would not calm down until Chanyeol would eventually place his hands over baekhyun's belly, giving it a rub. Sometimes the kicks are so strong that it makes Baekhyun tear up in pain. And that has happened pretty often than not. 

But when Chanyeol would go on his knees and pepper sweet kisses on Baekhyun's belly and talk to him about _how he should be a good boy and not hurt his papa,_ he would calm down and listen to his daddy attentively. It's like the baby has already chosen his favourite father and the fact always ends up making Baekhyun really jealous.

With a beautiful smile decorating his face, he gave gentle pats and some more belly rubs to his stomach. After talking to little Sehunie a little more, he finally feels him settling and going to sleep. With one final peck on his belly Chanyeol rolled down Baekhyun's shirt. He settles himself beside his husband and pecks his clothed shoulders.

"He really missed you today. Was really quiet throughout the day." Baekhyun stumbled over his words. He then turned around and glanced at his husband giving him his beautiful eye smile. 

Chanyeol presented a smile of his own in response and pecked his husband's lips and forehead too, before saying "I missed him too. All three of you."

Baekhyun in an instant shifted closer to him planting his face on his chest and nodded his head. A moment later he enquired, "How was your day? "

This is something that Chanyeol really admires in him, his constant efforts to be aware about Chanyeol's days, his work, his thoughts, basically his life in general. No matter how tired he is, how much he fights his sleep but he would never sleep without knowing if there's anything that is bothering Chanyeol. He would not end his day without being sure of Chanyeol's well-being. 

After talking with Chanyeol for some time which mostly included the particulars of his day, he soon drifted to sleep again. 

But Chanyeol like always, is wide awake. He never forgets to thank the almighty for the blessings the supreme power has bestowed him with. 

He wonders if an year or two ago, somebody had asked him whether he sees himself as a father of not only one but two little angels, he would definitely laugh at them. And then he would hide his pain beneath that fake smile. He would secretly yearn for it to happen but would mask his yearning beneath his cold expressions.

And now that he truly is living his far fetched dream, he couldn't be more thankful. The feeling of it is just overwhelming. And how can it not be? When the man who once discarded himself as unworthy of even smallest of joys and happiness, got a whole chest of it. The man who lost his most precious thing, found it again. The man who thought that he would never get the only person he ever wanted, got not only him but two little bundles of joy and innocence as well. 

Tears of contentment welled up in his eyes and he looked at his sleeping husband and silently thanked him billions of time for accepting him and loving him..

He still sometimes wonders if he is really deserving of these three precious people. He would often question himself will they always love him just as much as he loves them, will they ever leave him. All his insecurities would vanish in thin air when he would look at his wedding band. The words, which more specifically were his husband's assurance to him would echo in his ears in loud voice

_Yeol, I love you._

Just four words would magically curb away all his doubts. Because once you truly love someone, you never really grow out of it. You just remain hooked on its magic. That's the beauty of love. 

Just four words would caste a spell on him and remind him every second that the love they have for each other is way more strong than all his doubts. That they were always meant to be and that Baekhyun loves only him. 

His rhythmically pulsating heart would remind him with its every beat that it's Baekhyun whose name is printed on it.

  
  


And that, 

  
  


_It is Baekhyun **for whom his heart beats!**_

  
  


**_~The End!_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it! I really hope that you enjoyed reading this. Thank you once again, for giving it a chance. I really appreciate that.


End file.
